Little Bella
by Creator'sMusings
Summary: This story is about a little Bella. The Cullen's stumble upon Bella while they were hunting, and naturally they take her home with them. Read the story through the eyes of multiple characters as they follow Bella, and the changes she brings along with her. It may be a bit rough around the edges at first, but I've been assured it's a great read! Please give it a chance!
1. Finding Her

Firstly, I do not now, nor have I ever owned the Twilight characters. Sadly, Stephanie Meyer thought them up first. All I own is the strange yet exciting story line below. Hi! Here's the chapter to my first FF called "Little Bella". Please enjoy!

I looked at my family. My sisters: Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale; my brothers, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. And lastly, my wonderful parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Of course, we're not related. We're adopted family, but family all the same. Rose and Emmett are together. Jasper and Alice are together. The only one left is me. Edward Cullen. We were sitting in our living room, doing various activities. Esme was humming to herself while her head was in Carlisle's lap. He was reading a book. Rose and Emmett were making out, nothing new believe me. And Alice was sitting in the love seat while Jasper's head was in her lap. She pulled her fingers through Jasper's hair, one of her favorite things to do. Well, besides play dress up with all of us. Her personal toys, I sighed to myself. I looked down at my hands, lying on my piano keys. I haven't composed anything for quite some time. "I'm gonna go hunting, anyone want to come?" I asked them. Carlisle sighed and looked at Esme. "I have to go," he said softly. She nodded. "I see how dark your eyes are, my love. Don't wait so long next time," She said this softly but, sternly. That's just how she was, I suppose. Soft yet stern: the perfect mother. Esme sat up and smiled at Carlisle. Her eyes were a golden color. Now, I know your thinking, gold? Well, we're vampires. Not normal ones either. We drink animal blood, instead of human blood. It sustains us well enough. Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek and we left.

As we ran, Carlisle thought something at me. Oh yeah, our powers. I am a mind reader. Alice can see the future; Jasper can change your emotions and Emmett's extremely strong. Well, that doesn't really count as a power but, it's what he brought into the next life. Rosalie brought her beauty. Esme brought her ability to love strongly, and Carlisle. He is all but immune to the smell of blood. I believe it's because he had to endure and stay strong from many temptations in his human life. He had to torture himself for centuries to do that. He is truly a great person. I stopped running and sniffed the air. There was something...something mouthwatering in the air. Human but something else too. I ran toward it without thinking. _Edward_? Carlisle thought my name. I didn't answer him so he began following me. But, what I saw stopped all thoughts of bloodlust. It was a little girl. A very beautiful, very innocent looking little girl. She was about 3 years old with chocolate brown hair and big doe eyes to match. Those eyes were watching me. Without fear at that. _Who is this child?_ She looked up into my face. I instantly smiled at her, almost like it was a reflex. I couldn't help myself. She blushed and stood up. She had a leather backpack strapped on her. I began to walk toward her, slowly. When I was in front of her, I got down on my knees. I felt...protective of this girl. A strange thing to feel as I have just stumbled upon her. So many questions ran through my mind. _Why is she out here alone? How did she get out here? _I decided to ask the most important one at the moment. "Are you hurt?" I asked quietly. I could feel Carlisle watching us, but his thoughts were jumbled. She hesitated and shook her head 'no'. I felt relief fill my chest. Who would leave this child in the woods, alone? "Where are your parents?" I asked her. She looked blank and then tears filled her little brown eyes. "Mommy and Daddy didn't want me anymore." She told me. Her little voice was quiet and strained. But it was one of the best things I've heard in ages. At the same time, her words brought a wave of rage over me. How dare them! Who would do that to her? "Carlisle, bring Esme please," I asked him. He seemed to hear something in my voice because he did as I asked. I turned in the other direction to think but, her little voice stopped me. "Please, don't leave me," she pleaded. I instantly got back down on my knees. "What is your name?" I asked. She blushed. "I'm Bella," she said softly. Her voice was always soft, I noticed. "What's your name," she asked me. I smiled at her and her little heart beat faster. "I'm Edward," I told her. "Eward?" She tried to say my name. I laughed quietly and sat down in front of her. "No, Edward," I corrected. "Edward?" She asked, seeing if she said it right. I nodded at her. "Very good Bella" I said. I could feel my family around us. "_What will we do?_" thought Rosalie. "I think we should bring her into our family!" Alice said happily. "I'd like that too," Esme said, sound dream-like. "Tell her were coming out Edward." Rose said. I looked to Bella to see she was staring at me already.

"Bella, my family wants to come out and meet you, okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Will you stay with me?" she asked, looking at me with her pretty brown eyes. The look in them broke my heart. "Of course sweetheart," I said. I couldn't say no to her! I couldn't! Suddenly, she walked toward me and fell forward. I caught her by her shoulders and steadied her. "Clumsy little thing aren't you?" I asked her. She blushed and giggled. I smiled, I really like that sound. To think, I've just met this girl and now she's somehow wiggled her way into my heart. She wrapped her arms around my neck and it felt natural to wrap my arms around her. I stood up and she gave a small gasp. "You're alright, I've got you." I assured. I turned around and faced my family. "Everyone," I said as I walked, also rubbing small circles on her little back. "This little angel is Bella." They all looked at her. I could see her growing in their hearts too. Esme stepped forward, holding her arms out. "Can I hold her?" She asked me, a mother's love flowed from every word. Bella clung to me and I kissed her head. "It's ok Bella, it's my mom." I said. She calmed down a little. "Let's introduce you to everyone first. The woman, who asked to hold you, her name is Esme. She's my mom. The two blond haired men," I pointed to Carlisle and Jasper, who stepped forward. "Are Carlisle and Jasper, my dad and brother. Next, the blond haired girl and the short haired girl are Alice and Rosalie. And," I said to remind her, "I am -". I was about to finish when she laid her head against my chest. "Edward." I smiled brightly, she remembered. "Right!" I said. Esme held her arms out again and looked at me, as though she was asking permission. "Will you let Esme hold you?" I asked her. She nodded and Esme smiled. She really likes you, Edward! Esme thought. I kissed Bella's head again before handing her to Esme. "Did you hunt son?" Carlisle asked me. "No," I answered, looking at Bella again. "Your eyes are golden," Jasper said. He was picturing me as I am now. I shrugged, looking at Bella. "Let's go home," Rose said, also staring at Bella. We were about to run when I heard Bella talking to Esme. "Edward please," she said quietly. Esme had a big smile on her face as she handed Bella to me. I took her in my arms and she snuggled to my chest. She fell asleep instantly and I smiled and we all ran home.

I know it's a bit short but the later chapters will be longer. Any comments, be they good or bad, are most welcome as well as any tips to help my grammar or spelling. Thank you for reading!


	2. She's Decided To Stay

I do not own Twilight or its characters!

Hi, here's my second chapter! I know it's not perfect but hang in there with me, ok? I promise it gets better. Enjoy the read!

As I ran home, I covered Bella's head so too much wind wouldn't hit her. Her breaths were steady and her heartbeat was calming. As I got close to home, I stopped running, wanting to just walk. Everyone but Alice flew pass me. "Are you okay, Edward?" Alice asked me. I nodded and kept walking. "I just feel like walking," I told her. She looked at me for a while and started walking with me. "She really is a cute little thing," Alice said softly. I nodded and stroked her hair. "Can you read her thoughts?" Alice asked me. I felt shock run through me. "No," I whispered. Alice smirked and ran away, into the house. I tried to read Alice's thoughts but she was blocking me with the French alaphabet. I felt Bella shiver, so I quickly ran her into the house. Thankfully, someone had turned on the heating system. All of my family looked at us as we walked in.

"She's so cute!" Rosalie said loudly. Bella moved and I stroked her hair again. "Rose!" Esme scolded. "Please, lower your voice, Bella is sleeping." She added. Rose looked embarrassed. Emmett came over to soothe her. I sighed, feeling very calm, and it wasn't Jasper's doing. "_What is this calm you're feeling_," Jasper thought. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms. "I want to keep her," Esme said to Carlisle. "Me too!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. To my surprise, Jasper, Alice, and Rose nodded in agreement. They all looked at me. I looked down at Bella, sleeping in my arms. I kissed her head again and she blushed in her sleep. I smiled at her. "I can't let her go," I said. They all seemed to sigh in relief. "Family meeting time," Emmett said quietly but, happily. "I could smell it in the air," he said. We all laughed silently. "You won't be putting her down, will you?" Alice asked. I smiled and shook my head. "I'll listen and comment from upstairs." I decided. They all came and kissed Bella's head. She blushed, again. "I can't wait to see what color she turns when she's mad!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and began walking upstairs.

I got up the stairs to my room, glad that Esme made me buy a bed. I slowly got onto it, still holding Bella. "Alright," Esme started. "I want her." The determination in her voice was amazing, considering we just found Bella. "So do I Esme, but let's think about this." Carlisle said. "We have no idea where she came from or who she is. Well, we know who she is but we need more information. I'd love to bring her into our family." Carlisle, forever logical and a peace keeper, said. He did have a point. "She's so tiny! How old is she?" Rose said. Rose's thoughts were usually either about cars, fashion, sex or her own beauty. So it surprised me greatly to hear her thinking of nothing but Bella's beauty. "She's at least three or four," I said quietly. "What was happening to this child while she was with her parents?" Emmett said, sounding serious. "She told me her parents didn't want her anymore." I said, trying to control my anger. "Why would they say that?" Esme asked, sounding how I felt inside without yelling. "I've held her only once and I can tell she's a wonderful child to have!" Jasper calmed her down and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand who could do this." She said. "Please, let's keep her! I want to care for her and protect her!" Rose said. "I'd love having a little person running around! Someone else to tickle wouldn't be so bad!" Emmett said. "Jasper, what do you think?" Esme asked. "I want to keep too! I'd love to have her, to play with and to teach things. It'd also be great to have a human around so I can get use to the scent." Jazz said. Well, well! Jazz the teacher, I want to see that! He'd teach history of course. He was in the Civil War after all.

"Alice tells me you can't read her thoughts," Carlisle said addressing me. I sighed, _thanks Alice, my beloved sister_. "That's true. It hadn't occurred to me until Alice brought it to my attention. Can you see her future?" I asked Alice. "You always ruin my fun!" she said in her thoughts. I smirked. "No, she can't." I said, feeling smug. "Enough," Esme said. We both stopped. "Will she want to stay with us?" Rose asked. I felt shock run through me. I never thought about her not wanting to stay. Her stomach growled in her sleep. "I have a feeling she's gonna wake up soon" Emmett said happily. I chuckled, Emmett's so happy all the time. I think it's rubbing off on me. Although his thoughts are perverted, he's a great brother to have. "Oh, mom, can I make her nuggets and fries? They were my favorite as a human" Emmett said. "Sure, go ahead. Just, try not to break anything son. My kitchen is weak," she said. I laughed, I love Esme. "I'll try!" Emmett said. Bella's stomach growled again and she made a noise. _Is she in pain? Is she hurting? _These thoughts ran through my head in less than a second. Jasper was up here in a second. "She's fine, Edward. Relax! I could feel your worry all the way downstairs! And, she's just hungry. Does she like even nuggets and fries?" He said this all in one breath, not that we have to breathe anyway. I took a deep breath, feeling better. Bella stretched her little body out and yawned. I smiled down at her. She's absolutely adorable. "Hello, Bella." I said to her. She looked at me and then at Jasper, who smiled at her. "Hello Edward and Jasper," she said, her little voice sounding sleepy and soft. She snuggled against my chest. _She's so warm_, I thought to myself. She opened her eyes, seeming to realize she can't go back to sleep. She looked up at me. "Can I go to the potty please?" she asked. I felt my eyes widen slightly and I was feeling a little strange. I nodded nonetheless and got up walking toward my personal bathroom. "Can you do it by yourself?" I asked her, praying she would say yes. She nodded and smiled. I smiled at her and said, "Just knock on the door when you want to come out okay?" She nodded and I walked out and closed the door. I let out a breath of relief. "When she's done, bring her downstairs Edward, I know she's hungry!" Esme called. She was still angry at Bella's parents and worried for Bella. I was too.

From behind me, there was a soft knock and I opened the door. Bella came out, looking better and more relaxed. I guess she had to go really badly. "Alright, are you hungry?" I asked her, getting on my knees to look at her. At that moment, Bella's little stomach growled. She looked at her stomach and blushed. "Yes," she said. I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder, her little hand warm against my neck. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Hello Bella," Carlisle said. "Hi, C-Car-Carlisle?" she made it into a question, unsure if she'd gotten it right. "That's right dear!" he told her. Then almost as if he couldn't help himself, he asked, "Can I hold you?" She blushed and nodded, then looked at me. "Carlisle please," she asked. _She's wonderfully polite_, Esme thought. I walked over to him and he held his arms out. I placed her into them and he hugged her to his chest. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and squeezed. "Do you like hugs?" he asked her. She nodded, and smiled, finally showing her teeth, which were in great condition. They were little, straight and a milky white color. She even had little dimples, like Esme. Emmett came into the living room.

"HI SQUIRT!" boomed. Her heart beat faster and it took her a second to respond. "Hi, Emmett!" she said happily. He grinned at her and got down on his knees, holding his arms out to her. Bella hugged Carlisle again and looked him in the eye. "Emmett please." she requested. He nodded and put her onto the floor. Emmett opened his arms wide, motioning for Bella to run to him. She giggled and ran to him. When she got to him, he grabbed her and tossed her into her air. I nearly had a heart attack, even if my heart doesn't beat. She screamed and laughed and it was a beautiful sound. "Ahhhhh! Help!" Bella laughed. I smiled and laughed. Her happiness was contagious. "Ok son. It's time for her to eat!" Esme said, laughing too. He threw her into the air once more and Jasper caught her. Bella's hair was all over her face and her little cheeks were pink. She was still laughing when we went into the kitchen. Bella quickly got herself together and took a deep breath. "Mmm!" she said. "Ooohh, I smell chicken nuggets!" she said, her little voice sounding so cute! "Do you like nuggets?" Rose asked her. Bella nodded. "You're very pretty Rose." she commented, sounding so mature. Rose beamed of course. "Thank you Bella!" she said. Bella nodded, looking hungrily at her food. Esme sat down, Bella on her lap. Bella looked at the food warily.

"Go ahead sweetie! It's fine!" Alice said. Bella began eating the food. As she ate a chicken nugget, her little eyes filled with tears. I felt worry then relief. Her tears were the happy kind, thank goodness. But then again, it might have brought up a memory. I WISH I COULD READ HER MIND! If she decides to stay with us, I think I'll master her mind! MWAHAHAHAH! "Umm," Bella started. We all looked at her and she turned red. _A NEW COLOR!_ Those were Emmett's exact thought. "Rosalie, please," she said quietly. Rose smiled and held out her arms. Esme handed Bella over, looking a little sad that their time was cut short. Rose kissed Bella's cheek and she giggled. She looked into Rose's eyes before saying, "Counter please." Rose put her on the counter. She looked at all of us. "Different but the same." She said this loudly and clearly. I felt my eyes widen, along with everyone else's. "Why do you think that?" I asked her, wanting desperately to know the answer. She seems so...so adult that it's scary! "Well, your eyes are sunny, but your faces are different. Your hair is different and it isn't the color stuff mommy used. Your...smiles are different, but you're all very...pretty. But, you look like you weren't born in this time." she stated. Emmett's mouth was hanging open. Carlisle's thoughts were screaming _MY BABY IS SO SMART_! He's already stuck his claim as a father figure on her. I got myself together and looked at Bella. I could tell she had to grow up fast for some reason. "Bella, will you stay with us? We would love to have you in our family!" Esme suddenly said. We all nodded with agreement. "I would be the best mom in the world! And Carlisle would be the best dad ever!" Carlisle walked over to Bella, who was looking a little shocked and scared. I started to go to her but, Emmett and Jasper's hands on my arms stopped me. "Bella, sweetheart. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever! I would love you! Esme would too. We would love you and care for you! And, you'd have Emmett, Jasper and Edward to be your big brothers! And Rose and Alice to be you big sisters! Please, please stay with us." when he finished, there would have been tears in his eyes, I know it. I looked to Bella, who was looking over everyone. When she got to me, she turned her body to face be all the way. Then she turned back to everyone. "

Tell me," was all she said, like she knew we weren't telling her something. "Well, we're vampires," Rose said quietly, "Do you know what they are?" Emmett asked her. She turned her head to the side and shook it. "Well, you know how you like chicken?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "I love chicken nuggets!" She said. I smiled back at her. "Well, we would drink the chicken blood." Esme said. Bella scrunched her nose up. "That doesn't sound good," She said. "But, if it helps you, then okay that's fine. Is it a secret that you're a vampire?" she asked me. We nodded. I shook off my brothers hands and walked toward Bella. "You can't tell anyone ok?" I said to her, knowing she'd understand. She nodded, her little face looking serious. Then, her little eyes got watery with tears. "Can I really stay," she asked. I nodded at her. "And you'd be my big brother? Emmett and Jasper too?" She asked. Em and Jazz stepped forward, smiling. "Alice and Rose would be my sisters?" She asked. They nodded happily. She looked toward Esme and Carlisle, who were watching her. They nodded at her, love in their eyes. She smiled, her little dimples showing, like Esme's. "Okay, I wanna stay!" she said. We all came toward her, smiling. Carlisle got her and hugged her. She giggled and whispered, "A real daddy." Carlisle chuckled. "That's right, sweetie!" He said. Esme got her next. She held Bella and said nothing. They looked into each other's eyes, seeming to speak through them. Then, they both smiled, their dimples coming out. Bella leaned forward and kissed her cheek and Esme smiled brighter. She passed her to Rose and Alice, who hugged her and kissed her until she turned pink. They passed her to Emmett and Jazz. They hugged and tickled her. She giggled and screamed. Then, they passed her to me. I took her into my arms and hugged her. It was then that she started to cry. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked. She hugged me tighter. "Happy," she said. I smiled and kissed her head. Our family has gotten a little angel. I can't wait to raise her into the beautiful young woman I know she will be. As far as I'm concerned, I'll be whatever she needs me to be. The only difference is, I don't think I'll be her brother forever.


	3. Bonding, Waffles, and New Titles

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I didn't create Twilight nor its characters. Fortunately, I DID create this storyline and its crazy twists and turns. Hi, thank you to everyone's whose reading and giving my story a chance. And a HUGE thank you to Leibeezer for giving me my first review and for reading! I hope you continue to leave more reviews and read my story! Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it's so short. I promise they'll get longer. Happy reading!

Edward's P.O.V

I'm so happy Bella chose to stay with us! It feels like she's already made such a difference in our family. I sighed quietly as I looked down at Bella, who was asleep on my stomach. She was so cute! She was sleeping on her stomach with her head turned to the side. I liked the way her heartbeat was beating. It was a nice, calming beat, and I liked how quiet her little breaths were blowing against my lower arm. She looked like an angel. I felt like I could watch her sleep forever. I looked at the clock. It was 1 in the morning, and I was glad we still had time left together before everyone else would want to play with her. Esme thinks I should let Bella have time with everyone so that they can all get used to her. I know it's mean but, I wanna keep her all to myself! Suddenly Alice's thoughts filled my head. "_Listen to her Edward,"_ they said excitedly. I thought she was talking about Esme, but then I heard Bella mumbling something. I leaned my head down so I could be sure I was hearing her right. "Edward," she whispered with a small smile on her face. I felt a smile stretch across my face. "Edward," she said again. I then felt like I was smiling so hard, my face would crack. She's dreaming about me! Oh, I hope everyone can hear this_! "She's really taken to Edward,"_ Esme was thinking. _"WHY CAN'T SHE SAY ROSE,"_ Rosalie was thinking_. "I love the little Squirt,"_ Emmett was thinking. _"I wonder if I can read to her later,"_ Jasper was thinking. And lastly, _"I wonder what Esme's doing,"_ is what Carlisle was thinking. It was insane how Bella was making such an impact on our family in such a short amount of time. I had a feeling it would only grow as time went by, and in a good way at that. I was so wrapped in my own thoughts; I didn't hear Jasper show up at the door.

He knocked softly, knowing Bella was asleep. "Come in," I said quietly. Bella snuggled into my chest and I held onto her a little tighter. "How is she?" he asked me. I smiled at him. "She's great," I told him. Then, he got a shy look on his face. "C-can I hold her?" he asked. As much as I wanted to say no, I nodded. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Here, come sit down. I don't want her to wake up yet," I told him. He nodded and came and sat down. I leaned forward and began to grab Bella. Her heart began to beat a little faster. I gently lifted her and placed her on Jasper's chest. She laid there for a second, and then frowned. "Even in her sleep, she knows you're not holding her," he said quietly. I only shrugged and looked at them together. Jasper began speaking to her. "Don't worry darlin' I'm here with you." Her frown eased slightly. "That's right, big bro Jasper is right here," he said quietly, stroking her hair. Her frown relaxed and she sighed. Jasper smiled, looking proud. "_Even in her sleep, I can turn her frown upside down!"_ he thought happily. I smiled at him. I felt like talking to someone. I got up off the bed. "I'm gonna go see what everyone else is up to, ok?" I asked. He nodded at me, not looking away from Bella. I walked toward the door and just as I was about to walk out, Bella said, "Don't leave." As much as that shocked me, I still kept walking. "Amazing," Jasper breathed. I closed my room door and walked down the stairs. I saw Rosalie and chose not to speak to her. She was upset that Bella was speaking if me in her sleep and not her. _Still vain, _I thought_. _With a sigh,I decided to see what Esme was up to. I listened to her thoughts to see where she was. She was in the music room, my usual place of calm and peace. I walked to the music room with human speed. But, as I walked, I found myself still listening to Jasper talk to Bella. "That right," he was saying. "Your big brother will protect you. I'll always protect you Bella." I smiled, glad that he and Bella were bonding. Well, sort of. Since she was sleeping I wasn't sure it counted.

"Hello Edward," Esme said, looking at the piano. "Hello," I replied. Esme then turned around and smiled at me. "Will you play something for me?" she asked. I smiled. I knew that's what she wanted. But, I _have _been wanting to play for some time. I just didn't really have any inspiration. Well, that was before we found Bella. "Of course, but I need you to listen to something first." I told her. She nodded happily and had the calm expression of one who listens. "Well, a song had been playing in my mind since I found Bella and I just need you to hear it." I told her. I began playing what I heard in my head. Esme's eyes widened and she smiled. I hoped that meant she liked it. My hands were moving swiftly across the keys, playing Bella's song. I wasn't quite sure what to call it yet. I could feel my emotions slowly passing through me and into my hands. As my emotions began to slow into uncertainty my hands slowed as well. My fingers played the last lingering notes, not sure how the song will end. Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "That was beautiful son. And, everything will be fine. Bella belongs here with us, I feel it in my heart." she said. I loved that she always seem to know what I was feeling. _A mother's intuition I suppose. _I nodded my head. Then, I heard Bella yawning. I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:30 a.m. and smiled, glad that she had woken up. Esme smiled too. "Looks like our little angel is awake," she said. I nodded. "Good morning sweet pea," Jasper said softly. She didn't say anything, she just yawned. I closed the cover over piano keys and ran to my room. I stood in the doorway to see Bella in Jasper's arms, smiling. "Hello," she said with her little voice scratchy with sleep. She looked around. "Where's Edward?" she asked him. Jasper smiled at her and pointed toward the doorway where I was standing. Her little face lit up with a smile and it would've stopped my heart if it were beating.

"Hi Edward," she said happily. I waved back to her. She looked back to Jasper and put her tiny arms around his neck, hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled. "Thank you, but I think Edward wants a hug too," he said. She nodded and Jasper put her on the floor. I dropped to my knees and opened my arms to her. She giggled and ran towards me. When she was close to me, she gave a little jump and I caught her in my arms. We hugged each other until she whispered to me, "Potty please." I let her go and took her to my bathroom. She ran in and closed the door. I loved the way Bella ran to me, and the way her face lit up when she saw me. "That little girl is something special," Jasper said. I nodded in agreement. "Indeed she is." I told him. I smelled waffles in the kitchen and knew someone was making her breakfast. Bella knocked softly on the door and I opened up. She looked up at me shyly. "C-can you help me wash my hands?" she asked me. I smiled and bent down to pick her up. We went to my sink and I saw that someone, probably Alice, had put a foam soap dispenser in the bathroom. Bella leaned forward and looked for the button that would give her soap. "No sweetie," I told her. Alice had installed one of those things that give you soap once it senses your hands. "Put both hands under the bottom and wait," I said to her. She gave me a confused look and did as she was told. When the soap came out and dropped into her hand, she gasped then started laughing. I laughed with her, glad she was having fun with the soap. She made the simplest things fun. She then got a determined look on her face and began rubbing her hands together. Then she leaned forward to wash the soap off. I turned on the water, made sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. When it was just right, I let her rinse off the soap. When she was done, I dried off her hands. We walked out of the bathroom and out of my room. Jasper had left to go see Alice and tell her about his time with Bella. We were walking downstairs when Bella asked me, "Where is Esme?" I smiled. "She in the kitchen making you breakfast." I told her. "What's she making?" she asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, making my nostrils flare. Bella giggled at that. I opened my eyes when I figured out what Esme was making."She's making you waffles." I told her. She got excited at that. "Waffles? I loooooove waffles!" she said, clapping her hands together. Emmett was in the kitchen, laughing at Bella's outburst. So was everyone else. The whole family was in the kitchen waiting for us. Even Carlisle! He didn't have to be at work until later. I was kind of tired of walking slow, so I put my hand on the back of Bella's head and used my speed to get us to the kitchen faster. When we walked in, everyone looked at us. I let Bella's head go and she looked around the kitchen, and blushed at everyone staring at her. "Good morning sweetheart," Carlisle said. She smiled, her little dimples showing. "Good morning Carlisle!" she replied. He smiled and reached out for her. I walked over to him and handed Bella over to him. She looked at me for a second before turning to Carlisle. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and hugged her and kissed her forehead. "How's my princess doing today?" he asked her. She blushed at being called princess. "I'm fine." She said happily. Then she looked into his eyes, and they love in them nearly melted my heart. "I have a question." She stated. He nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Well," she started. He looked at patiently. "I was wondering if, well, maybe I could call you daddy," she said so quietly a human wouldn't have caught it. His smile put the sun to great shame. "Of course sweetie!" he answered. "And can I call Esme mommy?" she continued. Next thing I know Bella is gone from Carlisle's arms and pressed against Esme's heart. "Of course you can darling," she answered. Esme held Bella away from her and looked into her eyes. They both smiled, their dimples coming out. I noticed how Bella looked a little like Esme. Their wavy brown hair, although Bella's was a little darker, their dimples of course, and the way they looked at each other. Then, they hugged each other and then, Esme just held her. "Are you ready for your waffles?" Esme asked. She wanted to hear Bella call her mommy. But, Bella only smiled and nodded. "I love waffles!" she exclaimed. The kitchen rang with laughter at Bella's cuteness. Esme sat the waffles in front of Bella, already cut. "Now Bella, mommy hasn't made waffles in a long time so tell me how they taste, okay?" Esme asked. She was thinking that she didn't want to mess up Bella's favorite food. Bella picked up the little pink plastic fork and poked it into a waffle. Then she dabbed it into so syrup and put it into her mouth. "Mmmmmm! This is so good! Thanks mommy!" Bella said, after she swallowed. Esme nearly went into tears at hearing Bella call her mommy. "You're welcome sweetheart!" she said after she got herself together. Bella continued to happily eat her waffles and when she was done, Emmett took her plate and put it in the dishwasher. This was out first time using it, actually. Bella took her napkin off the table and wiped her face. Then Carlisle looked at his watch. "I've got to now," he said. "Dr. Snow and I switched shifts so I could be home with everyone later!" He went around the kitchen, hugging everyone. He got to Bella and kissed her forehead. She then kissed his cheek. "Be good, okay. And listen to your mother." He told her. She nodded and he left. Just as he was walking out of the front door, Bella said "Bye bye daddy!" He turned and sped back toward the kitchen. He planted kisses all over her now pink face. She laughed, and it was beautiful sound. Then he waved to all of us and really left this time. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Rosalie asked. Bella put a finger on her chin and looked toward the sky, thinking. "Can we play dress up?" she asked. Alice then got an evil look on her face. _This is for hogging her all night, _Alice thought. "All of us?" she asked Bella in a sweet tone. Bella looked around and looked at all of us. Even me! Then she got an adorable puppy eyed look on her face. "Will you guys play dress up with us?" she asked, looking at us. I tried to hold up my tough face but it didn't work. Who could say no to those eyes? "Whatever you want kiddo! Just stop looking at me like that!" Emmet said, answering for all of us. She smiled and clapped while Alice and Rose got evil looks on their faces. Oh Emmett, what have you done?

Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and suggestions are welcome! I'll even post another chapter today!


	4. Careless Blonde, Exact Guessing & Hurt

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Twilight or its characters!

Oh, and even though you've all most likely noticed already, the thoughts Edward hears look like _this. _This chapter may be a bit strange and may complicate your understanding of Bella but it all works out in the end. That is all, enjoy!

Edward's P.O.V.

I sighed as Alice clapped her hands. "Well, are you ready Bella?" Alice asked. Bella giggled and nodded. "Let's go!" Bella said happily. I went to pick Bella up but she shook her head slightly, and no one else noticed. "Rosalie, please," she said quietly. Rosalie smiled happily and picked her up. Rose picked up Bella and held her up on her hip. Bella placed her head on Rose's shoulder, and smiled slightly. I smiled and nodded slightly to her. She wanted to spend time with everyone too! So that way, everyone'll be used to her. She's so smart. In my head, I was wondering how Bella was really feeling and why her parents left her so deep in the forest. She may be smiling now but eventually she'll let her emotions out in some way. It's only natural. We all went upstairs, when Jasper thought something at me. _"Look what the hell Emmett got us into!"_ I smiled and nodded my head. "But, if it makes Bella happy, I'll do it," I said happily. Jasper smiled. _"You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?"_ he asked. I nodded my head, "Any and everything," I replied. We were now upstairs, in Rosalie and Emmett's room. "Dress up time!" Bella said happily. Then, Rosalie ruined the happy mood with her careless question. "Did you use to play dress up with your mom?" Rosalie asked. It broke heart to see the smile fall right off of Bella's face. I knew she'd get upset eventually, but I didn't think Rosalie would make it happen _NOW_! As her pretty brown eyes began to build up with tears, I heard Esme's crack something she was holding. I also heard Jasper take a shuddering breath, and I looked over at him. He looked like he was about to have a break down. Then it dawned on me. That's how Bella feels right now. Alice looked from Jasper to Bella and she understood too. Then, Bella's first sob started and it all broke from there.

She began to cry a lot. "Rose!" I hissed at her. "I forgot," was her smart reply. I swear she really is as shallow as her thoughts sometimes! Bella's cries began to get louder and I instantly began to try to make her smile. I made funny faces, but nothing worked. Emmett tried too. Hell, we all tried but it wasn't working. Then, I heard Esme running up the stairs. She was in the room in seconds and she instantly went to Bella, looking heartbroken. Bella went into Esme's arms. Esme made soothing sounds and bounced Bella around a bit, saying things like "It's ok sweetie, mommy's here," or "Don't worry, I've got you now, it's alright." Slowly but surely, Bella's cries went down from heart shattering sobs, to heart cracking hiccups. When she was done crying, I pulled out my handkerchief and handed it to Esme. She thought_, "Thank you,"_ at me then wiped Bella's eyes. Bella slowly began to calm her breathing and I relaxed when Bella's heartbeat went back to normal. Jasper was looking alright, and a little shy. _Bella's emotions must be really powerful._ "Now, Bella tell mommy what happened," Esme said softly. Bella looked like she was going to cry again, but she took a deep breath. "She's calming herself down. It's an amazing feeling," Jasper whispered. After he said this, Bella's calm spread across the room. _"Her emotions are so powerful,"_ came from Jasper. It almost reminded him of something from his previous life. Bella laid her head against Esme's chest and began telling what happened. "We were all going upstairs to play dress up and Rose asked me did I play dress up with my old mommy and," she stopped and took a breath. "I remembered that my other mommy didn't want me anymore. And it makes my chest hurt and clench up like this," she clenched her little fist up as tight as she could. Esme bit her lip before saying, "I know we aren't like your old family but we all love you just as much! And I promise I'll never leave you behind like she did." Bella said nothing but curled into Esme even more.

Rose walked forward and I resisted the urge to hiss at her. It's her fault all of this happened anyway! "Bella, I am so sorry I upset you!" Rose said. Bella smiled sadly, and replied "I'm ok Rosie. It just hurts." Rose smiled a little and said, "Forgive me?" Bella nodded, her stomach growled. She blushed pink and looked down at it, going "Shhh!" We all laughed and Bella smiled. "Well, looks like the princess is hungry!" Emmett said. "You guys can play up here and I'll make Bella some food. I'll be back sweetie!" Esme said, handing Bella to me. We all nodded and continued. "So Bella, what do you want do now?" Alice asked. "Can we draw?" she asked. Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over and her vision was so fast that I couldn't catch it. "What was that?" I asked. She didn't reply, just stared at Bella with wonder. _Maybe she CAN see Bella's future. _"Let's go kiddo!" Emmett said. Bella smiled and looked at me saying, "Emmett, please." I smiled at her and gave her to Emmett. He kissed her forehead and tossed her into the air. She giggled and laughed. Then, they sped upstairs, to the art room. Yes, we have an art room. We were taking lessons from Carlisle, since he likes to paint and draw a lot. But, Emmett started complaining and he stopped teaching us. The rest of us walked upstairs at a normal pace. When we got there, Emmett started tickling Bella and her laughter floated through the air. She had escaped him for a few seconds and began running around the room. "You get back here!" Emmett said. He ran slowly behind her, wanting her to feel like she's winning. Then Bella picked up speed and Emmett had to run a little faster. Bella suddenly turned around and went through Emmett's legs. He laughed and looked at Bella through his legs. Then Emmett ran and really tried to get her. She giggled and ran towards the doorway, where I was standing. She ran to me and clung to my leg, laughing her little heart out. I laughed and put my hand on her head. She looked at me and smiled. "You were fast!" I said to her. She smiled and shook her head. "You're faster!" she said happily. "Why would you think that?" I asked her. I began walking and Bella held on, which made everyone chuckle. I walked over to the couch we have for when we have to focus. Bella looked up at me with a matter of face expression on her face. "I saw you," she said. I felt my eyes widen slightly. "When," I said. "That day you found me. You and daddy were running. You ran in the woods across from me. Then you came and found me," she said, her little voice ringing as clear as a bell. I can't believe she saw me. "You run really fast." Bella said. Emmett and Jasper took over for me, so I could recover. "Remember when we told you we were vampires?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded, listening. "Well that's why Edward could run so fast!" Emmett finished. But, Bella shook her head. "He was running faster than daddy was. It seems like running is extra easy for Edward." She said.

We all looked at each other. Bella is so young but, she's so advanced for her age. "Well, it's his gift." Rosalie said. "Oh! Can I guess everyone's gifts?" Bella asked. We all looked at each other, wondering how off mark she'd be. "Alright, guess!" Alice said, smirking. Bella did a little smirk of her own, and it was quite cute. She looked at Alice. "Well, your eyes get all shiny, and then you stop or start things, like when we were in the hallway. You see the future." Bella said. Alice's eyes were as wide as quarters. She looked to Jasper. "When I got sad about my old mommy, you looked like you were about to cry too. And, when I felt better, you looked better too. And, when I was calm, so were you. You feel what everyone else feels." Jasper looked like he was about to faint. I chuckled and Bella smiled. She looked to Emmett, and turned her head to the side, like she was thinking. "You don't really have anything like the others. You're really strong." Emmett smiled. "That's right squirt!" he said. Bella nodded to herself. She looked to Rosalie. "When I first saw you, you were so pretty I wanted to cry. You're just extra pretty!" She said. Rosalie smiled and Emmett looked proud. Whether of Rose or Bella, I'm not sure. She then put her finger to her chin. "Mommy is special. She loves you just like a normal mommy should but, she loves you a whole lot extra. And daddy, well, I'm not sure yet." Then, she looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You, you answer unanswered questions. Other people can't hear them but, you can. The questions are in their head. You read people brains." I felt my mouth open slightly. She smiled at me and laid her head on my chest. "Minds," I said quietly. Bella smiled. "Would you still like to draw?" Jasper asked. Bella smiled and nodded her head. I got up and set Bella gently onto the couch. She looked up at me and frowned. I bent down and stroked her cheek. She smiled and blushed. "I'll go get your paper, okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. I smiled and shook my head at her. I went and got her a drawing pad instead of paper. I also got her some color pencils, in case she wanted to color in her work. I sat down beside Bella when she shook her head at me. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I want to draw you!" she said happily. I started to say something when she made the puppy eyes at me. _She's even better than Alice and me, _Rosalie's inner voice said thoughtfully. "Please, Edward?" she pleaded. I took a deep breath, and went to sit on the chair opposite the couch.

Bella crossed her legs and put the drawing pad on her lap. She looked at me for a long while before sighing. "Look normal," she said. I didn't really understand what she meant until Alice said, "She means look natural, Edward." Bella nodded her head happily, her hair going into her face. She pulled it back and behind her ears. I sighed and loosened up my body, slouching the way human teenage boys do. Bella looked at me again and began to draw. I noticed her little hands doing long strokes across the paper and little marks every now and then. A little crease formed between her eyebrows and I instantly wanted to smooth it away. Alice got up and danced her way over to Bella. She sat next to her on the couch and looked at her paper. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, then at me. "How does it look?" Bella asked, not looking up from her paper. "It's stunning Bella!" Alice said. Bella blushed but continued to draw. "D-do you think Edward will like it?" she whispered. I was gonna speak but Emmett answered for me. "Bella, Edward will love anything you draw for him!" I nodded to him in thanks. "He'd better," Jasper added with a grin. Bella giggled and began smudging the paper, looking back and forth between the paper and me. Finally, after what seemed like hours, when it was only a half an hour, Bella yelled, "I'm done! The others flew over to her, wanting to see her art. When they saw it, they were shocked into silence, it seemed like. Bella took that as a bad sign. "Is it bad?" she asked quietly. Rosalie was the first to recover. "No sweetie, its perfect!" she assured Bella. She smiled. "Really?" she asked shyly. Everyone looked at each other and replied in unison, "Really." She laughed and clapped. I rose from the chair. "Can I see?" I asked her. Her cheeks turned bubble gum pink and nodded her head. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She turned it toward me and said, "I hope you like it." When she turned it towards me, I gasped at the picture before me. It truly looked just like me! I really mean it. The hair was perfect, the eyes, nose, lips, mouth, everything. It looks as if Carlisle drew it and that's really saying something! I felt like I would cry at the fact that she took the time to draw this for me. "It's amazing Bella! I love it!" She looked at me, happiness in her eyes. "Really?" she asked. I smiled at her saying, "Really! Thank you!" She smiled and put her arms around my neck, from the side. I wrapped an arm around her and gave her a hug. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. That's when Esme decided to snap a picture. Bella jumped and then looked towards Esme. "Mommy," she sang. Esme smiled. "Hello darling, I was just coming to tell you that your dinner was ready." Bella smiled and held up the picture she drew for me. "Look what I drew mommy!" Bella said excitedly. Esme walked over to and sat beside me, since Bella was now sitting on my lap. She looked at the picture and gasped. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. _"Did any of you draw this?"_ She thought at me. I shook my head at her. Her eyes widened. _"Is she truly human? This is too good to be true,"_ She suddenly thought. I felt myself stiffen. I hadn't thought of that, at all. Esme looked into my eyes and I into hers. Everyone looked between us.

I felt Bella stand up in my lap and put her tiny, warm hands on the sides of my face. "Edward?" I heard her say. She said it a few more times before she gave up and began stroking my hair, as if I was a kitten, instead of a vampire. I'll admit it calmed me down a little. "Honey, are you tired?" Jasper asked. Bella's eyes looked heavy and she yawned. "Just a little bit," she said sleepily. "How about we go take a nap?" Emmett said. Bella frowned. "But, I don't wanna take a nap!" she said. "Aw please, Bells? I'll let you use my favorite teddy bear!" Emmett reasoned. Bella raised her eyebrow, but I could tell she was giving in. "Is it really big, like you Emmy?" she said slowly, Jasper's power getting to her. She sounded so adorable! Emmett smiled; glad to have a nickname like Rosalie did. "Of course squirt! Let's go!" he told her. He came over and tried to take Bella from me. I kept my grip on her and looked at him. He let go and took a step away from us. Bella looked at me, worry in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on the side of my face. I smiled, but I could tell it didn't reach my eyes. "I'm fine Bella." I said. She frowned at me. "You're lying." She said. I was about to say something back when she turned away from me. She reached her arms out to Esme. She took her from me and pulled her to her chest. "I'll put your dinner away for later, okay sweetheart? You can eat it later, when daddy comes home." She said. Bella nodded and said, "I love you mommy." Esme looked like she was about to cry. She kissed Bella's forehead and said, "I love you too." She gave Bella to Emmett and he laid her head gently on his shoulder. When she looked at me, I waved to her. She only closed her eyes. The fact that Bella was upset with me nearly crushed my heart. Emmett took Bella and went down one floor, to my bedroom. "What's wrong, Emmy?" I heard her ask sleepily. Emmett sighed. "I wish I knew Bella. If I did, I'd tell you. Sorry." Bella sighed. "So, where's the teddy bear?" Bella asked. Emmett laughed and it made Bella's heart jump. "I'll go get it from my room," he said. He was out for a second and back in a flash. Bella laughed, probably seeing Emmett run into the room with a bear as big as he was. "You wanna name him?" Emmett asked excitedly. "Yes! His name is….Emmy! He's a bear like you! Oh, well you're not a bear but you remind me of one." Emmett was shocked for a few seconds before he laughed. "Right kiddo!" Emmett exclaimed. I looked into Emmett's mind so I could see Bella. She was pulling the blankets up around the bear. When she was happy with what she did, she climbed onto the bears belly and laid her head on its chest. Emmett looked puzzled. "Whatcha doin' Bella?" he asked. Bella looked up at him. "I'm lying with my Emmy," she said sleepily. She drifted to sleep and sighed. Emmett smiled at her sleeping form and said, "Love you Bella." As he walked out, he, along with the rest of us, heard her say, "I love you too Emmy." Emmett actually jumped as he walked away. He used his vampire speed and was in the room with us in a second. Esme sighed just as her phone rang. It was Carlisle, coming home early, feeling something was wrong. His car swerved into the drive way and he was in the house in seconds. He ran up the stairs and looked around. "What's wrong? Where's my princess?" he asked, sounding worried. "Well, Bella did some things today." Alice said. We told him about Bella's exact guessing and her picture. His eyes widened as he took this in. "It's time for a family talk about Bella."

Sooo here it is! Not much but it's something. I hope you liked it, comments and questions are welcome! Have a great day or afternoon or night!


	5. Family Chat, Bella's Answer & A Promise

Hello once again! I have no claim whatsoever on the Twilight characters/storyline! Another strange chapter but I think it's worth reading. Enjoy!

Edward's P.O.V.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Let's go downstairs and talk about this in the dining room," he suggested. We all flew down the stairs and sat at the table, Carlisle at the head of the table, Esme to the left of him, me to the right of him. Then, Alice and Jasper sat next to me and Emmet and Rose sat across from them. "Now, what do you think is up with Bella?" Emmett asked, sounding mature for once in his life. "In Esme's thoughts, she asked if she was fully human." I answered him. Everyone looked to Esme. "You think she isn't human?" Rosalie asked. Esme sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You all explained about her exact guessing and her amazing artwork. So, maybe she's not a human child," Esme said quietly. Rose sighed," I think she's perfectly human." Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement. "Maybe, just maybe, she's an extremely advanced human child," Carlisle started. "I've not seen many but the ones I have seen show traits extremely close to Bella's, if not exactly the same. Of course, I haven't ever had the honor of working with one of the children personally but I could figure something out." We all nodded to him. "I think it has something to do with her parents," I said. Carlisle and I thought of a few more things while the rest of the family just sat back and watched. After I said that, Bella's heartbeat started to pick up. I frowned slightly. "What's the matter?" Jasper asked. I sighed, "I remember that Bella was upset with me before she took her nap." Emmett and Jasper began to chuckle and if I could have blushed, I would have. "What are you guys laughing at?" I asked. "Oh, when I threaten to crush him into dust, he laughs, but when it comes to Bella being upset with him, OH NO!" Emmett boomed, making everyone but Esme, Carlisle and myself laugh. I rolled my eyes and sped upstairs to my room.

When I walked in, I saw the cutest thing in all my years. Little Bella, cheeks a beautiful pink, with messy hair and her fist rubbing at her eye. I stood in the doorway with my hands in my pockets. I could feel everyone staring but, I ignored them. When Bella was finished, she looked at the door and saw me standing there. Her face lit up and she smiled at me. She was about to get up when she pouted at me and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm mad at you," she said, still pouting. I frowned and walked slowly to the bed. "Why are you upset with me?" I asked softly. I could see everyone in the hall looking at us. "Cause' you didn't talk to me!" she said, tears in her eyes. I wanted to kick myself for bringing those tears to her eyes. I grabbed her and gently pulled her over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tightly to my chest. "I am so sorry sweetheart! I promise to talk to you next time, okay?" I said to her. She looked up at me, tears still in her eyes. "You promise?" she asked softly, her bottom lip wobbling with unshed tears. I nodded and kissed her forehead. She kissed my cheek. Then, she dramatically wiped her hand across her forehead. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "It's hard work being mad!" she said. I laughed along with everyone and winked at her, for kicks. She giggled and blushed but, to my surprise, winked back. _"She could be one of those kids who advertise things, she's so darn adorable," _Carlisle thought as he went to stand in front of her. She happily yelled, "Daddy!" She crouched down slightly and jumped towards him. He smiled as he caught and hugged her. "Hi princess," Carlisle said, kissing her forehead. "How was work?" Bella asked. Carlisle hugged her and set her down on the bed. "It was fine princess, but I have something to ask you," he started. Bella looked up at him and smiled. "Anything for you Daddy!" she said. Carlisle smiled and continued, "How did you draw the picture of Edward so well?" I smiled at the fact that he was asking her. _"The best way would be to ask her right?" _Bella smiled like she expected this. She leaned in close like she was telling a secret. "My old daddy was magic. He always told me I was a special girl with special abilities when I was in my mommy's belly. They used to talk to me in there. She used to speak to me and teach me how to draw. When she was happy, she wanted to be an artist. In mommy's belly, I decided to do what made mommy happy," Bella shrugged and smiled. We all looked at her in wonder. How could her father have been magic? I mean, I have no right to question magic's existence since we're all _vampires _for crying out loud! I had a feeling that whatever we needed to know would be in Bella's backpack and in Bella's mind itself.

"_She's amazing,"_ Rosalie thought. I nodded at her and she smiled. "I like to draw," Bella said quietly. "It helps me get my feelings out," she finished. "Can you draw me?" Carlisle asked quietly. "Can you draw us as a family?" Esme asked. Bella thought to herself and smiled, "Of course I can!" Then, Bella's eyes got slightly wide and she began to blush. She hopped off the bed faster than I thought she could. She ran to the bathroom and seconds later, we all heard her go, "Ah!" We tried to keep our laughter to a minimum. I heard the toilet flush and Bella ran back with relief on her face. She ran over to me and held up her arms, motioning for me to pick her up. I picked her up and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and said, "I can't wait to draw everyone! Did you like your picture?" I smiled at her and said, "I love it Bella! It's the best picture anyone has ever drawn for me!" Emmett smirked and said, "It's the only picture anyone has ever drawn for you." I glared at him but Bella smiled. "Good," she said. "I'm the first one to draw Edward a picture!" I kissed her cheeks while she giggled."Mommy, is dinner still down stairs?" Bella asked. Esme smiled at Bella and said," Of course princess! Are you hungry?" Bella nodded her head and said," Yup!"

Carlisle picked Bella up and began walking at a human pace. "What does Daddy do at work?" Bella asked. Carlisle smiled and said, "I fix people. If people get really bad boo-boo's, I help them get better!" Bella's face lit up. "So daddy's a doctor?" Bella asked. Carlisle nodded and smiled. "That's right princess," he said. Bella smiled and giggled, saying, "Dr. Daddy!" Carlisle tickled her and she laughed. By now, we were in the kitchen. Esme had Bella's food heating up in the microwave and was waiting for it to be finished. While we waited, Carlisle smiled like a Cheshire cat. And if there's anything we all knew about Carlisle it's that when there isn't a series situation around and he has a secret, that's the smile he uses. "Will you go to Edward please? I have to go to the car," Carlisle said. Bella nodded and leaned towards me with a smile. I took her from Carlisle and he flew to his car. Since my hearing was better than Bella's, I could hear Carlisle stopping repeatedly and setting things in the living room. After about fifteen minutes, the microwave stopped with a loud ding that made Bella jump slightly. I rubbed her back and kissed her head. She calmed down at that. "Okay," Carlisle said, walking into the kitchen. "What did you get, daddy?" Bella asked. Carlisle chuckled and said, "You'll just have to wait until after dinner!" Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Okay!" she said. I sat down in a chair with Bella and Esme sat her food in front of us. It was little pizza bites and potato wedges. "Yummy! Thank you mommy," Bella said. Esme smiled and kissed Bella's cheek. Rosalie stepped towards Bella and asked," C-can I feed you Bella?" Bella blushed but nodded. Rose sat down in front of us and grabbed the little pink fork from Bella's hand. The poked and picked up a pizza bite. She shyly offered it to Bella and she almost bit it when she took her mouth from it. "What's wrong?" I asked. Bella shook her head and began blowing on the pizza bite. After two minutes, she put it in her mouth and ate while we watched. "It was hot," she said after she chewed. Rosalie picked up a potato this time and, with a look of determination on her face, began blowing on it. Bella giggled a little and Rose smiled. She offered it to Bella and she took it with a smile. This went on for a little while before Bella finished. "All done!" she said happily. Then she blushed. "Can I have some water please?" she asked. "Of course sweetie," Esme said. She got a small plastic cup and filled it half way with water. Bella smiled before drinking it all in one sip. I patted her back a little and she did a big burp. We all looked at her with shock as she covered her mouth with both hands. "Excuse me!" she said into her hands. We all laughed, Bella included. "Okay princess! You ready to see what's in the living room?" Carlisle asked. Bella's smile could light up the room. "Yes daddy!" He smiled at her and ran into the living room at a slow human pace.

I put Bella onto the floor and we all ran to the living room. I looked down to see Bella giggling and smiling. She looked up at me and waved. I laughed aloud at this and she jumped onto my leg. I continued to run and Bella's laughter rang through the house. When we reached the living room, Bella let go of my leg but I quickly leaned down and covered her eyes. Carlisle smiled at us and walked over to take my place. When he did, he began talking to Bella. "Are you ready to see what daddy got?" He asked. Bella nodded behind Carlisle's hands and giggled. Carlisle removed his hands but stayed crouched down her. Bella looked and her little mouth dropped open. Emmett and Jasper chuckled but Esme looked at them and they stopped. I also noticed that Esme was holding a camera. Before Bella, was a little custom made Vanquish that matched my special occasion car. Also, there was a chest that was open and filled with toys for Bella. I heard Emmett groan in his mind as he thought of Bella asking him to play Barbie with her. I chuckled at his thoughts and looked at Bella. Her eyes were wide and she had her hands over her mouth. She turned around and threw her arms around Carlisle's neck. "Thank you Daddy!" she said. He rubbed her back until she let go and ran towards her car. She went to the driver's side and opened the door to find that it went up instead of out. Bella gasped and smiled. She looked at Esme and blushed when she saw the camera. Esme smiled and waved to Bella and she couldn't resist smiling and waving back. Bella got into the car and closed the door. She put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life. She rolled the windows down and waved everyone. We all waved back with a smile. "Can it go fast like a real car?" Bella asked. Carlisle smiled nervously and nodded. Esme glared at him slightly and he gave a small shrug. Bella rolled down all the windows and opened the sunroof. Bella looked at the radio and turned it on. The radio was so loud that it scared her so she quickly turned it off. "Can I drive around daddy?" Bella asked. Carlisle looked like he wanted to say no when Bella turned on her puppy eyes. "Please daddy?" she asked. I saw his resolve melt right before my eyes and Esme giggled since she saw it too. "Okay, but Edward will be with you the entire time."Bella smiled and nodded. "Sucker," Emmett muttered beneath his breath. Esme giggled again but looked away. "So glad I caught this on tape," she said. I smiled at her and the camera and she waved back. I walked over and picked up Bella and her car. She squealed and put on her seat belt. We all walked outside and to the garage. Well, the top floor, which we don't use. I set her down and Esme said, "Please be careful!" "Okay mommy!" Bella said back. Bella revved her engine and she was off. I was worried she'd hit a wall or something. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and calmed me down. I smiled my thanks to him and watched Bella with amazement. She was going at a great speed and just when I thought she'd hit the wall, she do a sharp u-turn and zoom right back to us. After a good twenty minutes, Bella decided to park her car. She zoomed back and forth, almost hitting the wall each time. Then, she whipped right into the parking spot, perfectly. _"How the hell can she even drive like that, its better than Alice's driving?" _Jasper thought, his thought's screaming from Esme 's worry. Bella got out and leaned against the car. We all stared at her while she blushed and hid behind her hair. Emmett was the first to break the silence by booming, "THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER, BELLA!" Bella smiled and ran to Emmett. He caught her and spun her around. Then, he began walking to the house, leaving us all staring at them, Bella now sitting on Emmett's shoulders. "You gotta teach me how to drive like that Squirt! Where'd you learn?" He said. Bella giggled and said, "I watched Jeff Gordon on TV."

By now we were all following, thinking about Bella and her advance mentality. After that, we just sat in my room and talked, including Bella of course. And slowly, her eyes became heavy she began to yawn. Jasper looked a little sleepy too and I began to wonder just how powerful Bella's emotions were. Bella was now leaning against my arm, fighting her sleep like there was no tomorrow. "The princess is sleepy!" Emmett said. Bella shook her sleepy little head and said," I'm not sleepy, I was just resting my eyes!" We all laughed as she yawned yet again. "C'mon Bella, let's get you to sleep," I said, picking her up beneath her arms. She tried to argue but gave up, laying her head on my shoulder, her face towards my neck. I kissed the top of her head and I felt her smile. "I love you Edward," she said quietly. I bit my lip slightly as happiness filled my soul. It all sounds rather dramatic I'm sure, but my life didn't really have a purpose before Bella. "I love you too Bella," I said. She leaned back and looked at me. "Forever?" she asked, looking at me with hope filled eyes. I smiled at her and I knew if I could cry, I would. "Forever and then some," I answered. She kissed my cheek and smiled, closing her eyes. As I laid her down on the bed, she whispered, "That's all I'll ever need." I laid her down on top of her bear and whispered, "Me too." Unaware that Carlisle and Esme were still in the room watching us I whispered, "I promise I'll love you forever, no matter what."

Aww, a sweet moment between our characters! Any suggestions on my grammar or English? Too short? Too long? Thank you for reading!


	6. Getting out, Photoshoot and Waiting

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't!

Esme's P.O.V

I watched as Edward looked over Bella with such love and adoration in his eyes and written all over his face. I smiled and I felt Carlisle grab my hand and tug slightly. I looked at him and he smiled. We walked quietly out of the room to give Edward time with Bella. As we walked, Carlisle linked our fingers together. "Edward loves Bella so much," I said. Carlisle nodded his head and opened the door to his study. "Ladies first," he said. I smiled at him and walked in. Carlisle's study was what I picture a collage dean's office to look like. Carlisle sat down and I sat across from him. "At first, I was afraid he wouldn't want her to be with our family," Carlisle started. "But, when he walked into the house with her, I sensed a change within him. I was so happy Bella had decided to stay with us. It would've broken all of our hearts if she didn't want to stay with us. "I nodded to him. "She makes us all so happy," I said. I could see the love in Carlisle's eyes as he thought about Bella. "It's a bit strange being called daddy, but I like it," he laughed. I smiled at him. "I like being called mommy as well." I replied. I quickly listened up to Edward's room. Bella was asleep and Edward was up there with her, I could tell by his breathing. "He seems happier," Carlisle said quietly. I nodded to him. "I was always worried he was changed too young and that he'd be upset for all of eternity. I know it upset him to see all of us with our loves. But now," I stopped to breathe out of habit. "Now it seems my first son is complete," I said, feeling happy tears in my eyes, tears that will never fall but tears nonetheless. I looked at my husband to find that tears were in his eyes as well. "It seems our family is complete," he said quietly. We both smiled at each other and I kissed the love of my very, very long life.

Edward's P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at Bella. Sweet, shy Bella. She sighed and smiled in her sleep and I smiled at her. She was currently laying on my stomach, one hand on my forearm and the other holding her bear's paw. I still couldn't forget how she looked at me and asked if I'd love her forever. Or how she said that's all she'd ever need. When she said that, I swear I felt my heart beat again. I rubbed her back slightly and her pretty brown eyes fluttered open. She instantly looked up at me and I smiled. She blushed but smiled back at me. "Good morning sweetheart," I said quietly to her. She snuggled into me and said, "Good morning Edward." I leaned down and kissed her head. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" I asked. She nodded and I picked her up. I carried her to the bathroom and she smiled at me before going in and closing the door. I hummed Bella's song to myself for a few minutes before hearing Bella knock on the door. I opened it and went to help her wash her hands. I lifted Bella and she put her hands under the soap dispenser. When pink foam soap came out, Bella instantly giggled. I chuckled along with her because her laughter was contagious. I turned on the water and Bella leaned forward to put her hands beneath it. As she rubbed her hands beneath the water, she giggled. "What's so funny Bella?" I asked her. She shook her head and laughed. After she washed and dried her hands, I put her down and before I could notice, she put some foam soap on my nose and ran between my legs, laughing the entire way through. I gasped and wiped the soap off my nose. "I'm gonna get you Bella!" I said. She laughed and tried to hide. I saw her hide in a pile of my t-shirts, which Alice dumped on the floor from my drawer. "Where could Bella be?" I asked loudly. I heard Bella giggle and I turned in that direction. I looked in random places, and heard Bella giggle again. I dropped down in front of the pile and looked Bella right in the eyes. "Is Bella in here?" I asked aloud. I heard her laugh and I reached in and grabbed her. "There she is!" I said, making her laugh. I ran us over to my bed and gently dropped her onto it. I began tickling her and she screamed and laughed. After five minutes, I dropped onto the bed next to Bella and pulled her onto my chest. She pressed her warm cheek against mine and sighed. After that, I just laid there with her so she could get herself together. Then, I decided to play Bella her song. I looked down at Bella to find her looking at me. "Bella," I started. She nodded for me to continue. "I have something I want to show you." She instantly got excited and smiled at me. "Okay!" she said. I smiled and said, "Hold onto me Bella!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and squealed when I stood up. I wrapped my arms around her as I walked and looked up at her to find her looking down at everything. "Wow Edward, you're so tall! I can see everything from here!" she said excitedly. I laughed aloud and so did Bella. When I reached the music room, I lowered Bella slightly and opened the door.

A lot of instruments were in the room but the one that mattered most to me was the piano. I walked over to it, not bothering to turn on the light since the sun was shining slightly. I set her down on the bench and sat down next to her. I lifted the cover and revealed the white shining keys which seemed to glow. I ran my hands over the keys to check if the pitch was still right. Then, I began to play Bella's song. I heard Bella gasp slightly and I looked down at her. She felt me looking at her and looked up at me, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I continued to play for her. When I finished, I looked at Bella to see she was looking at me. "I wrote that the day you came to us," I said quietly. Her tears began to flow and I pulled out a handkerchief. She took it and began wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. I shook my head and finished wiping her face for her. "There's no need to be sorry Bella. Those are happy tears right?" I asked, trying to lighten up her mood. She smiled and said, "Right!" Bella suddenly turned to the door and sang, "Jasper!" She carefully slid off the bench and ran over to him. "Good morning sweet pea!" Jasper said. I smiled as Bella clung to his legs. He leaned down and hugged her to him. She kissed his cheek and he kissed hers. "Did you hear the song Edward played for me?" Bella asked excitedly. Jasper chuckled and said, "Why yes I did." Bella smiled so hard I thought her cheeks would break. "Wasn't it beautiful?" she asked. Jasper nodded. "It was very beautiful and he wrote it just for you!" he said. Bella blushed for reasons unknown and smiled again. I sighed quietly to myself; I could watch her smile all day. "Well, I came up here for a reason. Esme asked me to come get you for breakfast. Carlisle also stayed so he could see you before he goes to work." Jasper said. Bella looked up at Jasper with wide, dream-like eyes and said, "Daddy did that for me?" Jasper and I both smiled at the awe in her voice. "Of course princess," I answered. Bella giggled and Jasper bent to pick her up. Bella stopped him and he looked confused. She walked over to me and motioned for me to bend down. I did as she asked and she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back and when I released her, she kissed my cheek and leaned back. She stroked my cheek and said, "Thank you for my song Edward, it was perfect. While you played, I decided something," she started. "Like what?" I asked. She blushed pink and said, "I asked you to love me forever and you said yes. So, I've decided to love you forever too, no matter what!" I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I heard Jasper put something in his pocket but I didn't care what it was. Bella said she'd love me forever, that's all that matters. She kissed my cheek again before running to Jasper and letting him pick her up. They had walked out and I was still crouched down, listening to Bella's words in my head and in my heart.

I quickly sped downstairs and into the kitchen. My family looked up at me with happiness written all over their faces. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling slight embarrassment. I looked around to find that Bella and Jasper weren't here yet. Rosalie smirked and said, "I don't have to be Jasper to feel the happiness leaking from your pores." That made the kitchen erupt into laughter while, I hid my face in my hands. I heard Bella's little feet coming from the living room and I looked. When she saw me, her face lit up with a smile and she waved to me. I waved back and I heard Esme, Rose and Alice giggling. When she saw Carlisle, she gasped slightly and said, "Hi daddy!" He got down on his knees and opened his arms. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled and squeezed her before letting her go. "I'm so happy to see you before you go!" Bella said. Carlisle smiled and said, "I'll always see my princess before I go! You give me good luck," Carlisle said. Bella smiled and hugged him again. Just before he walked out the door, she said, "I love you daddy!" Carlisle got all choked up and all he could do was wave back to her. Esme stepped up and said, "Good morning Bella!" Bella turned around happily and said, "Good morning mommy!" She ran and hugged Esme and she hugged Bella back. "What's for breakfast today, mommy?" Bella asked. Esme smiled and said, "Well I was wondering if you would like to go out for breakfast." Bella gasped and looked up at Esme with the cutest look on her face, "Really?" she asked. Esme giggled and nodded her head. "I wanted to surprise daddy and go see him at work. Do you wanna see daddy for breakfast?" Bella smiled and nodded her head, clapping her hands, saying "Yay! We get to go out for breakfast AND see daddy!" We all laughed as Bella happily danced around the kitchen. "Okay, so Rosalie and Alice are gonna take you to go get dressed and then we'll go, okay sweetie?" Esme asked. Bella nodded and hugged Esme's legs. "Thank you mommy, I can't wait!" Bella said. She ran over to Rose and grabbed her hand. Then she leaned over and grabbed Alice's hand and the three were off to get Bella dressed. When they went upstairs, Esme sighed. "I love her with all my heart," she said quietly. Jasper nodded and so did Emmett. They looked at me and smirked. "What?" I asked. Jasper shook his head and turned to Esme. "Guess what?" he asked. Esme raised her eyebrow and Jasper continued. He pulled out his I-Phone 4 and said, "I got the cutest thing on tape today!" He touched the screen a few times before I heard sweet Bella's voice say, "I asked you to love me forever and you said yes. So, I've decided to love you forever too, matter what!" I gasped at the same time Esme said, "Awwwww! That's too precious!" I glared at Jasper who looked too innocent. "Dude!" was all I could say. He shrugged and said, "You'll thank me later!" Meanwhile, I listened upstairs to Bella, Rose and Alice talking. "Do you like it here?" Rosalie asked. Bella giggled and said, "Yes, I like it very much!" Alice giggled and asked "Why?" I could feel Bella's blush in the air and I chuckled. "B-because!" Bella quickly made up and excuse and was downstairs in seconds. She had on a little blue sundress that matched the color of my t-shirt and a blue bow in her hair. She also had on little blue sandals. She ran into the kitchen and behind Esme, hiding her face in Esme's skirt. "Are you okay Bella?" Esme asked. Bella didn't respond. "Soothe her," Jasper whispered. Esme began stroking Bella's hair and ten minutes later, Bella showed her face, which was now normal. "What's wrong Squirt?" Emmett asked. Bella shook her head and a small smiled reached her face. "I'm fine Emmy." She said quietly. I don't know how but, I instantly knew she was lying. I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrow at her. She looked at me with a smile on her face but, her eyes pleaded with me to let it go. I nodded slightly and she sighed. Then she looked at Esme. Esme sighed quietly and looked back at Bella. "You ready to go sweetie?" Esme asked. Bella nodded. "Hey mommy?" Bella asked. Esme hummed, telling Bella she had her attention. "Can I drive my car?" she continued. Esme smiled and said, "Not yet sweetie. Let's wait until later, okay?" Esme suggested. Bella nodded again went over to Emmett. She motioned for him to pick her up and he did, while putting her on his shoulders. Emmett smirked and said, "Up, up and AWAY!" He began running and the shocked look on Bella's face was priceless. I heard Bella screaming all the way out to Emmett's truck. "WEEEEEE! That was fun Emmy! Oh, let's go in the forest next time!" Bella said excitedly. "Oh I don't know kiddo," Emmett says worriedly. I could sense Bella's pout from here. "Oh please Emmy?" Bella pleaded. "Damn," Emmett thought in his head. _"Sorry Edward, I can't resist that face!"_ He thought. I rolled my eyes but I completely understood how Emmett felt. "Okay Squirt! We'll do that later this afternoon. How's that sound?" Emmett suggested eager to make Bella happy. By now, we had all ran out to Emmett's truck and we were just watching them. Bella nodded and leaned down to kiss Emmett's head. "Thanks Emmett!" she said happily. Emmett sighed and had a silly grin on his face. We walked out and revealed ourselves. Bella looked over at us and smiled when she saw me. She saw Rose and Alice she blushed and hid her face in Emmett's hair. I frowned as I examined her. Her entire face was red. I went over to Emmett and took Bella down. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her in my arms. "Emmett, is it alright if we take my car?" I asked. Alice pouted and said, "I wanna take my car!" I had an idea. "We'll let Bella decide!" I said. I could hear Jasper and Rosalie making guesses about which car she'd pick. "I think she'll choose Alice's car," Rose reasoned. Jasper shook his head. "I think it'll be Edward's car. You have no idea how deep the bond is between them. For someone so very young, our Bella has a lot of depth, it's shocking. She's aware of him even in her sleep! One time, I went in Edward's room to hold Bella. One minute she was fine, the next minute she was frowning because she knew I wasn't him. He started to walk out of the room and clear as day she said, "Don't go," can you believe it?" Jasper said. Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes. No sooner than when Jasper was done talking, Bella said, "I like that one!" And she pointed to the black Volvo I had. I smirked at Alice and unlocked the car. After we all got in, we drove out of the garage and into the forest. Bella looked out of the window, smiling when she saw little animals like rabbits and chipmunks. When she saw a mountain lion, she giggled. "What's funny Bella?" Jasper asked. Bella blushed and said, "The lion back there has hair like Edward," she said quietly. We all looked out the windows to see what she saw. I instantly saw a mountain lion with messy hair. Everyone began laughing while I ran a hand through my hair. We continued to drive through Forks, people staring at our car the whole time. They were trying to see into the windows. We drove until we got to the Forks Hospital. We figured they would have breakfast here since it's early. We all got out of the car and Esme grabbed Bella. The entire parking lot was staring at our family but most certainly Bella.

As I looked at Esme and Bella, who were playing a game together and laughing, I couldn't help but notice that Esme and Bella were very similar in looks, their long brown hair, although Bella's was a shade lighter, their smiles and dimples and how happy they looked. I could tell that Bella loved Esme as much and she loved her. "I love you," Bella said. Esme smiled and rubbed her nose against Bella's. "I love you too sweetie!" We walked into the hospital, people still staring. I was surprised Bella wasn't blushing the entire time. Esme walked up to the desk and lightly cleared her throat. "Excuse me," Esme started. The woman behind the desk stopped writing and looked up at Esme and Bella. She rolled her eyes slightly and thought, _"Oh joy, another sick kid."_ I growled quietly and Emmett looked at me. "How can I help you?" the woman asked. "Is Dr. Cullen available?" Esme asked. The woman snorted and thought, _"I wish."_ But she said, "Do you have an appointment?" Esme smiled and shook her head. "Well you'll have to wait with everyone else," the woman said smugly. Then, I smelled Carlisle's scent at the same time Esme did. She turned and smiled at him and he smiled back, happy but surprised to see everyone. Bella's smiled was breathtaking as she said, "Hi daddy!" And, to my shock, he dropped onto his knees and opened his arms for Bella. The woman looked shocked, as did the other staff around us. Whether it was because Carlisle had a young daughter or because he dropped onto his knees, I wasn't sure. Esme set Bella onto her feet and she wasted no time running into Carlisle's arms. She gave a leap and Carlisle easily caught her. He stood up and spun her around, while kissing all over her face. Bella's laughter could be heard by all and it seemed to uplift the spirits of everyone.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked. Bella blushed and looked at Esme. Esme came over and kissed Carlisle on the cheek. "We all thought it would be nice to see you at work and Bella wanted to eat breakfast with her daddy," Esme said lovingly. Carlisle smiled and looked at Bella. "Is that so?" he asked. Bella nodded seriously and said in a matter of fact voice, "Breakfast with daddy's are very important."We all laughed and began walking. All the staff was still staring at us and we just ignored it, as did Bella, although her cheeks were slightly pink. We turned the corner and Bella rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder. After five minutes more, we reached the café. We walked in and the people looked towards us. Their eyes fell onto Bella instantly and they all smiled when she hid her face in Carlisle's neck. One of the nurses walked up to us and smiled. "Oh my, she's beautiful," she said. We all smiled with pride. "Yes she is," Carlisle said with a smile, making Bella blush pink. "Say hello, Bella," Esme said quietly. Bella removed her face from Carlisle's neck and said, "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Then she smiled, before laying her head onto Carlisle's shoulder. The nurse smiled and said, "Aw, she's precious!" Bella's stomach growled and she sighed to herself. I couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her but; I'd ask her about it later.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you but, Bella came here to have breakfast with me so, if you'd excuse us," Carlisle said and began walking. We smiled and said quiet greetings before following Carlisle. "I take it you don't like her," I said quietly. Carlisle scrunched up his nose, making Bella giggle. Carlisle smiled before doing it again. Bella's laugh seemed to bring life to the café. "Rosalie, will you hold Bella while Esme and I get her something to eat?" Carlisle asked, knowing she'd say yes. Rose nodded her head eagerly and took Bella into her arms. Bella whimpered slightly but went to Rosalie. Rose kissed her cheek and began rubbing her hair. "Bella, when we get home, would you like to hear more music?" I asked her. She smiled and asked, "Will you play my song for me again?" I nodded to her and she giggled. Esme and Carlisle were now back and had sat a tray with oatmeal and orange juice on it. Bella looked at it and scrunched her nose slightly. Carlisle laughed and said, "I know it's not as good as what mommy makes but, it's good for you." Esme scooped up some of the oatmeal and brought it to Bella's lips. Bella squeezed her lips closed and Esme frowned. "You have to eat Bella," she said. Bella shook her head and pouted. Then, Emmett made a face at her and she laughed, giving Esme the chance to put the spoon into her mouth. Bella eyes widened slightly and her cheeks were puffed out, looking like she was about to spit it out. "Don't you dare young lady," Carlisle said in a firm but gentle tone. Bella sighed and swallowed it. Then I got an idea. I picked up some of the fruit and put it in her food. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Esme picked up the spoon and began making faces at Bella. Bella giggled and willingly opened her mouth for Esme. After a while, Bella was done eating. Carlisle looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm afraid I have to go," he said to us. Bella frowned. Carlisle instantly went into Daddy Mode. "Aw princess, don't make that face. I'll see you later at home," he said. The nurses all over the café were watching our table. Carlisle reached over and took Bella. He stood her up on his lap and again, I noticed how small she was for her age. "I'll see you before you go to bed tonight, okay princess?" Carlisle said softly. Bella pouted at Carlisle and I could see him melting. I smirked and wondered, is that how I am too? "You promise daddy?" Bella asked. I heard a nurse go aw but, we ignored her. Carlisle kissed Bella's cheeks and forehead and said, "I promise. I'll even read you a story too," he threw in. Bella's face lit up and she full on smiled. "Really?" she asked. Carlisle chuckled and nodded. Bella threw her arms around Carlisle's neck and Carlisle held her. "I love you daddy," Bella said. Carlisle looked as if he were about to cry but he smiled for Bella. "I love you too Bella," he said. I took Bella from him and she laid her head onto my shoulder. Esme leaned across the table and kissed Carlisle softly. "I love you and I'll see you at home," she said. Carlisle smiled and nodded, he was still a bit emotional from Bella. We all got up and began walking out. I felt Bella wave her hand at Carlisle and I know he did the same thing back because the nurses began to giggle.

Moments later, we were out at the car and I had Bella in her seat. I could see that Bella was happier now that she had eaten and that she has seen Carlisle and had breakfast with him. We all got into the car and Esme decided to drive. I smiled. This was the first time I had seen Esme drive in a long time. We were home in twenty minutes. We parked in the garage and got out. Jasper went in the backseat and grabbed Bella. Bella giggled and said, "Hi Jazzy!" Emmett immediately began chuckling and his laughter was contagious. Jasper ignored us and kissed Bella's cheek. "Hi Belly," Jasper replied. Emmett got a shit eating grin on his face. "Hi Belly," he said. Bella giggled and said, "Hi Emmy!" Bella looked at Rosalie and said, "Hi Rosy!" She smiled and replied, "Hi Belly!" She looked at Alice and said, "Hi Ally!" Alice laughed and said, "Hi Belly!" Esme looked to Bella and said, "Hi Belly!" Bella smiled and said, "Hi mommy!" Then they all looked at me and said, "Hi Eddy." Everyone laughed and Bella looked like her sides would split. I rolled my eyes and smiled at them before taking Bella from Jasper and running into the house. Bella kissed my cheek and whispered, "I like Edward more than Eddy." I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Me too," I replied. I took her upstairs to the music room and I saw her face light up. She looked at me and smiled. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I went over to the bench and sat down with Bella on my lap. I was about to play Bella her song when she asked, "Can you teach me how to play?" I smiled and nodded my head. Bella giggled and clapped her hands. "I'd do anything for you," I whispered to her. She blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, looking embarrassed. "What was bothering you before?" I asked. She blushed a deep red and didn't answer me. "Bella," I said. She sighed and looked up at me. "Did you hear when I was talking to Rosy and Ally this morning? When they asked me why I like it here so much?" She asked me. I nodded my head and she continued. "Well, the things I thought of were, I have a family who loves me, I have brothers and sisters, I can be myself. But, the thing that was at the top of the list was," she stopped and took a deep breath. "It was that I would get to be with you every day," she whispered. Again, I swear I felt my heart beat again. She ran a hand through her beautiful brown hair and sighed. I wanted to try and say something but, I was in shock. She continued to talk, and I felt the family walk into the room. "I know it's probably silly but it's the truth. I love playing with Emmett and Jasper, and having Rosalie and Alice do my hair. I love having breakfast with mommy and seeing daddy at work. I love seeing everyone laughing and smiling. But, I love waking up with Edward, and watching Edward play piano, and just being with Edward. I love seeing Edward smile and hearing Edward laugh. It makes me happy. I don't like being away from Edward very much. It makes me sad but I know that I can't be with Edward forever." To my shock, she turned around and looked at the family. "You know what I mean?" she asked, a shy and embarrassed look on her face. Everyone was in shock right now. Bella sighed and said to herself. "Well, I have to go potty now! Bye!" She said, and was gone in a flash. When she was out of the room, I began to breathe again. "I think I just felt my heart beat." I said quietly. I turned to look at my family and they were all smiling like the Joker from Batman. "What?" I asked. Alice, Rose and Esme were looking at each other and giggling yet again. I rolled my eyes and got up. "Bella thinks we're upset because we didn't listen in on their talk. "Bella sweetie?" Emmett called softly. "Yes Emmy?" Bella asked, sound small and nervous. "Why'd you run away?" He asked. "When everyone was staring at me, it felt like strange. I don't like being stared at," she said. "But Edward does it all the time!" Emmett whined playfully. Bella giggled, and Emmett scooped her up and ran out of the house. "Let's go play catch in the woods!" Emmett said happily. "With what Emmy?" Bella asked while laughing. "You!" he screamed. One minute I was standing with my family and the next, I was chasing Emmett with Bella thrown carelessly over his shoulder. Bella made eye contact with me and reached her arms out to me. I reached my hand out to her but then, Emmett picked up speed. Bella screamed and laughed. I winked at her before jumping into the trees. I heard Bella gasp as her eyes caught me running along the trees. I smiled at her and she blushed before sticking her tongue out at me. Emmett stopped suddenly and threw Bella up into the air. She screamed and laughed as she held her dress down. Emmett caught her, kissed both her cheeks and threw her up again, but higher. He did this again and as he did, Bella smiled and held her hands out to me. I wasted no time by jumping off of a tree and catching her. "Hey! My Belly!" Emmett said. I smirked at him and used the best of my speed to get away from him. I heard him scream, "MOM, EDWARD STOLE BELLA FROM ME!" Bella smiled when she heard it and she screamed, "I still love you Emmy!" His booming laugh managed to reach us as we went into the house. "Bella, I'm just gonna go get something from our room, alright? Then I have a special place to show you," I said with smile. She smiled and waved at me.

I waved back ran up the stairs at human speed. As I reached the top stair, I heard Esme walk up to Bella. "Hello Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked. Bella thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not very hungry but maybe just a snack please." Esme laughed and said, "Let's get you a snack then!" Bella giggled and said, "Okay mommy!" I heard them walk into the kitchen as I reached turned the door knob. I went into my closet and pulled out three items. The first was a jacked for Bella incase she got cold, although it was a warm day for Forks, even the sun was shining! The second was a camera so Bella and I could take pictures and the last, was a present for Bella. It was a locket that my mother had. It was beautiful and gold and on the inside, I had something written. It read: I'll always love you, no matter what. I had put a picture of Bella and me inside, when Esme was snapping random pictures of us. It was the one where Bella and I were laughing and I had her in my arms with my cheek resting on her head. It was one of my favorite pictures together. I couldn't wait for Bella go grow older, so we could take even more pictures. I gathered everything and put it into a bag I had gotten from Alice. Then I took a deep breath and ran downstairs and into the kitchen to Bella. When I walked in Esme looked up at me and smiled, then alerted Bella that I was in the room. When she saw me, her face lit up in my favorite way. "Hi Edward! I missed you!" Bella said happily. I ran over to her and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too, love." I said. Esme smiled at us and said, "You kids have fun!" Bella giggled and I nodded to Esme with a smile. "It's so good to see you smile," she whispered. I smiled at her and picked Bella up, placing her head on my chest. "Aw! No piggy back ride?" Bella asked, while giggling. I laughed at her and said, "Nope! We'll be there in a flash. All you gotta say is 'up, up and away!' and by then we'll be there." I said to her. She took in a deep breath and I began running, so quickly that my feet didn't touch the ground. "Up, up and away!" she yelled. I smirked and said, "Open your eyes." She opened them and gasped.

I had brought her to my, now our, meadow. It was warm and sunny and the sun hit it just right. I set Bella down and she instantly ran through the flowers. "It's so pretty, Edward!" she said happily. The plopped down and flower petals flew around her. It was the perfect picture so using my speed; I got the camera out and snapped the picture. "Why don't you come into the sun Edward, I know you sparkle." Bella said, looking at me. "How is that?" I asked. She smiled and said, "I saw Emmy and Jazzy playing outside!" I smiled and shook my head. She notices everything, I thought to myself. I walked slowly into the sun and I heard Bella gasp. I open my eyes, which I didn't know were closed, and saw her beautiful smile. "You're sparkling!" she said happily. I laughed louder than I had in years. To think that I had been so afraid of how she would react and she just smiled. "Does it hurt to sparkle?" she asked me. I shook my head and plopped down next to her. The flower petals flew up and she laughed. "It feels amazing, Bella. I don't go out in the sun too much, so when I do it feels good on my skin." I told her. She nodded happily and said, "Let's take pictures!" I laughed aloud and got out the camera. "I'm gonna take pictures of you first so we can put them in a pretty book." I said. "Smile pretty!" I said. She smiled and held out the peace sign and I snapped the picture. "Great! Now, lay back and I'll stand over you and take a picture," I said. She did as I asked and I stood over her. She was looking to the side with a content look on her face and she looked beautiful. "Okay, now go over to that tree and run over to me and when I tell you to, jump as high as you can! Okay love?" I asked. She nodded and said, "Okay Edward!" She went over to the tree and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, which was pretty fast. "Jump," I said loudly so she could hear me. She laughed loudly and jump and I snapped the picture. It was a beautiful picture. I was so lost in the beauty of the picture that Bella startled me when she jumped onto my legs and looked up at me. "Your turn Edward!" she said. Then, she gasped and said, "When we go home, can we print the pictures out and give them to mommy and daddy?" I smiled at how excited she was and nodded. "YAAAY!" she yelled. I got down on my knees and handed her the camera. "You press this button when you're ready, alright?" I told her. She nodded. "Okay Edward, you should take a picture with a bunch of flowers in your hands!" she suggested. I winked at her and got up. Using my vampire speed, I scooped up the best flowers in the field and sat back down. "Like this?" I asked her, holding the flowers out towards her with a smile. "Perfect Edward!" she said and I heard her press the button. "Now make a funny face!"Bella said. "What kind of funny face?" I asked. She giggled and said, "The kind Emmy makes when he loses a game." I laughed before doing as Bella asked. She took the picture, looked at it and busted out laughing. I could only imagine what I looked like, sparkling and making that face. After that, we put the timer on the camera and took pictures together. It was the most fun I'd had in a while. Then, I remembered Bella's gift. "Bella, I have something to give you." I said quietly. She climbed over into my lap and said, "What is it Edward?" I smiled and said, "Well, Esme isn't my real mom. I had a mom before but she got sick and passed away." I glanced at her and saw sadness in her eyes. "But Esme is the best mom ever!" I continued and she laughed. "But, I wanted to give you something from my heart, something my mom had owned when she was alive." I finished, giving her the locket. She gasped when I sat it in her hands. She opened it up and saw the picture of us along with what I had put in there. When she read it, she smiled and said, "No matter what!" She slipped the locket over her head and kissed it before throwing her arms around my neck. "I love you Edward." She said quietly. "I love you Bella." I said back to her. Then I kissed her forehead and said, "Let's get home and print these out!"

I wrapped her in my jacket and held her to my chest. We ran home to find Alice bouncing at the door. "Wonderful idea, can I help?" she asked. She nodded and said, "I want it to be special for them." We ran her upstairs to Carlisle's office and printed to pictures. We spent hours decorating pages and putting the pictures in just right. Then, Bella wrote a note to Esme and Carlisle. She had surprisingly good handwriting. The note read: Dear Mommy and Daddy, I love you both so much that my heart feels like it will burst. I thank you both for having such kind hearts and taking me in. You are the best, most caring, kind, and wonderful people I have ever known. I love you! XOXO, Bella. Esme and Carlisle were going to cry, I just knew it! Every time Bella tells Carlisle she loves him, he cries. It's interesting to watch. After we were done, we put the book on Carlisle's desk. We also put a note on the door telling them to go to his office. Then, we fixed Bella some chicken nuggets and fries for dinner. She was so tired after helping with the picture book, so we put her down for a nap. Now, we just had to wait for them to show up.


	7. Aww, A Mess and ?

Disclaimer: Twilight – not mine.

About two hours later, Bella woke up from her nap. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me and Alice. "Are mommy and daddy home yet?" she asked sleepily. I shook my head and she sighed. "Don't worry sweetie," Alice said. "They'll be home in fifteen minutes." Bella smiled and asked, "Did you see the pictures?" Alice smiled and said," Yes, they're beautiful!" Bella giggled and asked, "What was your favorite?" Alice thought for two full minutes before saying, "The picture of you running and jumping into the air!" Bella smiled at the memory and said, "That was fun!" Bella got up and walked over to Alice. Alice leaned down and picked Bella up onto her hip like Esme usually does. Bella kissed her cheek and said, "I love you Ally Cat. You're gonna be my best friend ever." Alice's face puckered slightly as though she was about to cry and replied, "I love you too Belly Bean, we're gonna be the best of friends, I promise." I smiled at the two and said, "I hear the car pulling in. You wanna go meet them at the door?" Bella's face lit up and she wiggled down from Alice's hip and ran towards the door. She stumbled a bit but I caught her before she made impact with the floor. She blushed and smiled up at me. I smiled back and picked her up. The door opened and Esme was the first through the door. Bella laughed aloud and said, "Yay, mommy's home!" Esme scooped Bella from me and hugged her while twirling her around. "Mommy missed you so much darling," Esme said and she kissed Bella's cheeks. Carlisle pouted and said, "What about me?" We all laughed as Carlisle folded his arms over his chest and pouted like a pro. Esme whispered to Bella and said, "I think Daddy needs a big hug from you!" Bella nodded and kissed Esme's cheek and Esme set her down. Bella walked over to Carlisle and asked, "Daddy would you like a hug?" It shocked me how she took on one of Carlisle's understanding tones. We were really rubbing off on her. Carlisle smiled and swooped down and picks Bella up. Bella screamed and laughed as Carlisle placed kisses all over her face. He hugged her tightly but not enough to hurt her, before pulling back and looking at her. "Daddy missed you so much today princess!" he said. Bella smiled and said, "I missed you too Dr. Daddy!" We all laughed and Bella said, "Mommy, Daddy I have a surprise for you!" Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and Esme asked, "Where is it sweetie?" Bella smiled and said, "In Dr. Daddy's office!" Carlisle took Bella and placed her gently over his shoulder while saying, "Well let's go!" He took off running at a human pace and Bella's laughter was music to my ears.

We all raced up the stairs and stopped at the office door. Carlisle set Bella on her feet and Bella began trying to open the door. We all watched silently and I could tell she was getting frustrated. I leaned down and whispered to her, "Would you like me to help?" She blushed and nodded her head. I put her hand over mine and we opened the door together. The office was spotless, Alice and I had cleaned it, and on the desk was a beautiful sky blue book with Bella's note on top. Esme and Carlisle walked over to it and picked up the note. Bella grabbed my hand and when I looked into her eyes, I could tell she wanted to leave Esme and Carlisle alone. I looked at Alice and gave a small nod. She smiled at me and we both flitted out of the room. Bella giggled and said, "Everything was moving so fast!" We all laughed and went into the music room. I began to play Bella's song to pass the time and it turned into a concert for Bella and Alice instead.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I sighed and looked at my love when the kids left the room. "What do you think is inside the book?" I asked her. Esme smiled and gave a small shrug. "I know it must be special since it's from Bella. Maybe she drew us our family pictures," Esme suggested. I walked around my desk and sat in my chair, patting my lap for Esme to sit down. Esme smiled and sat down. She moved around and got comfortable and grabbed the book. We picked up the note on top but it said in big letters, 'AFTER THE BOOK', so we decided to wait until we were finished. We opened the cover of the book and there was another note. It read, 'To Mommy and Daddy, who I love with all my heart!' And beneath it was Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen. We flipped the page and I gasped with shock as I saw a beautiful picture of my little princess laughing and reaching towards us. Esme smiled and lightly traced the picture with her fingertips. "Beautiful," I breathed. They looked onto the next page and she was in the air with her arms thrown wide and a smile on her face. We flipped through the pages and each picture of Bella was more beautiful than the last. We got to one picture of Edward and Bella together, smiling. There was another one of Edward making the devastated face Emmett makes when he loses a game. Both Esme and I howled with laughter for a good two minutes. The next was of Edward smiling with Bella on his shoulders, a slight sparkle was on his skin. There was another picture with the sparkle really showing and Bella was fascinated with Edward's face. Her hand was on his cheek and she was looking at Edward with wonder, adoration and love all over her face. Edward was looking a bit bashful and there was love on his face as well. We went through the rest of the pictures but the one on the last page was what made my eyes begin to burn with tears that would never fall. It was of Bella and Edward, flower petals in the air all around them and they were both laughing and holding hands. "Let's open the note," I suggested. We opened the note and when we both read it, I swear I felt my heart beat for the first time in goodness knows how long. "I love our little girl with every fiber of my being," I whispered and kissed her handwriting, which was surprisingly good for a little one her age. I heard sniffles and I looked to see my love crying a bit. "Her words are so beautiful!" she whispered to me. I began to cry but tried to muffle it with laughter. "We have some amazing children, huh?" I asked her. She buried her face in my neck and nodded. "Yes, we do. All thanks to you," she replied. I began to protest but Esme put her finger over my lips. "Our children and I are here because of your will to save people and because of you love for all of us. I don't know how to thank you but I do my best with giving you my love and devotion everyday." She ended her little speech with a kiss and said, "I love you Carlisle Cullen, and I'm glad I can spend the rest of my life telling and showing you." I was speechless and shocked in a good way. She was about to continue with more when I kissed her with all my might. When we both pulled away, we were breathless. "I love you too." I said, and spent a good while longer kissing her senseless, showing her my love.

Edward's P.O.V

As I played, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Bella's warmth pressed against me. It was the most wonderful feeling I've known in all my years as a vampire. I knew that eventually, when she was of a certain age, we would have to turn her into one of us. The thought of it made me feel cold inside, which was strange because in a way I already am. I knew it would be an extremely hard day for me when I would have to watch her lay still and white for days, never to see her blush pink again. But, I knew she would get through it. She's already been through so much. I just can't stand the thought of her in pain at all. Even if it's just a paper cut, it still matters to me. I felt Bella snuggle into me and I felt my body loosen. "Edward?" Bella asked me. "Yes," I answered quietly. She started to speak but hesitated. "Go on sweetheart," I encouraged. She sighed and asked, "Why did you become a vampire?" she asked. I smiled and said, "I didn't choose to become a vampire." Bella was quiet for a moment before asking, "How did you become a vampire?" I kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I was sick and dying. My parents had already died of the fever and I was the only one left of our family. Carlisle was working that shift and was tired of being alone," I said but was interrupted when Bella asked, "Why was he alone?" I chuckled and said, "I don't know, you have to ask him." I took a deep breath and continued, "I was close to dying when Carlisle changed me into a vampire." Bella laid her head against my chest and looked up at me. "How did everyone else in our family become vampires?" She asked. I felt a tingle in my heart when she said our family. "You'll have to ask them love," I answered her. She smiled and nodded against my chest. I pulled my hands away from the piano and scooped Bella up and threw her into the air. She screamed and laughed while she was in the air. I caught her in my arms and hugged her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "I love you Edward." I kissed her shiny chocolate brown hair and said, "I love you too Bella." And at the same time we said, "No matter what!" We laughed at how in sync we were and I began to tickle her. She gasped and began laughing and kicking her feet at me. "No Edward," she laughed. I began to tickle her more and I watched as her little cheeks turned slightly pink as she continued to scream and laugh. After about a good 5 minutes, I stopped and let her catch her breath. She leaned her head against my chest to cool herself down before looking up at me. "Can we go downstairs please? I'm hungry," she stated. I kissed her cheek and nodded. "Let's get you some food," I said to her.

I picked her up and began walking out of the room and down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen, Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper were sitting at the counter talking. When they all saw Bella their faces lit up. "Hi, sweet pea!" Jasper said happily, zooming up and taking her from my arms. He hugged her and spun her around, making her laugh. "Hi Jazzy!" she replied. Emmett came up and took Bella from Jasper and gave her a slight nuggie. "Aw Emmy!" Bella said, trying to stop his hand. He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Hi squirt!" He said. Alice tapped Emmett on the shoulder and when he turned around, she stole Bella from him. "Hello Belly," Alice said with a smile. Bella smiled. "Hello Ally," she replied. We all heard a ding and looked to see Rosalie getting Bella's food from the microwave. Rose set it down and smiled at Bella. "Rosy!" Bella sang. Rose smiled and said, "Hello pretty Bella." Alice handed her to Rose and Rose kissed Bella's cheeks. "I missed you today," Rosalie said. Bella blushed and said, "I-I missed you too." Rose smiled and sat in a chair with Bella on her lap. Rose picked up a chicken nugget and blew on it. "You remembered!" Bella said happily. Rose stopped her blowing and smiled, replying "I sure did!" She put the chicken nugget to Bella's mouth and she made a little "Ahhh," and ate it. Emmett's thoughts flew into my mind seconds after. "_She's just like those little anime people,_" he thought with wonder. I looked at Bella as she ate a French fry. Again, she made that "Ahhh," sound and ate it. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes were full of happiness and slightly moist, and she had an happy aura about her. "Your right, Em," I replied. He smiled and began to laugh as Rosalie began making air plane noises. "Here it comes!" she said happily. Bella clapped her hands and laughed aloud before leaning forward and biting the nugget in half. Rose gasped in mock horror before feeding Bella the rest of the nugget. This went on until all Bella's food was gone. "Would you like desert?" Alice asked. "We have ice cream," Emmett suggested. Once the words left Emmett's mouth, the happiness on Bella's face grew. The pure glee on her face at the mention of ice cream was almost comical! Like Alice's face whenever someone mentioned going shopping. "Do you have chocolate?" she asked. Jasper got up and checked, nodding at Bella. Bella clapped her hands and asked, "Will you feed it to me Jazzy?" Jasper looked a little hesitant and said, "I don't know sweet pea," he started. Bella pouted and I watched Jasper turn into a pile of southern putty in Bella's hands. "Please Jazzy?" she asked softly. "_Well I'll be damned,_" he thought. "_I'm supposed to be a big tough vampire but when it comes to my little sweet pea, I turn into mush!_" I chuckled to myself when he smiled and said, "Oh alright!" Bella smiled and said, "Thank you Jazzy!" Bella looked at Emmett and noticed he looked a little down. "Will you help too?" Bella asked. Emmett lit up and said, "Sure Bella!" They got out the ice cream and and put it into a bowl. Emmett reached into a drawer and got a baby spoon. Jasper scooped into the bowl and picked up a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, which smelled surprisingly good. "Open up sweet pea," he said while Emmett made faces at Bella, making her giggle. Bella opened her mouth, making the adorable sound she makes and Jazz put the ice cream in. Bella closed her mouth. "MMMM! That's good!" She said happily. Jazz and Em continue to feed her and they all had fun.

As this went on, I watched Bella with our family. Rose and Alice were staring at her, trying to guess what kind of clothes would look better on her. Em and Jazz were making faces at Bella. Imagine two tall, buff guys making funny faces at a little girl, melting every time she laughed. I looked at Bella and chuckled to myself. She had ice cream all over her little face and hands too, she was just too adorable for words. Suddenly, I hear a camera take a picture and I look over at the kitchen door way. Esme and Carlisle were standing there with my camera and smiling at all of us. "Mommy, Daddy!" Bella said happily. They looked at her and Esme laughed while Carlisle turned into putty at how cute Bella looked. "I had ice cream!" Bella said happily. She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "MMM, I looove ice cream!" Esme smiled and said, "I can see that sweetheart but your all sticky. Would you like me to give you a bath?" Bella glowed and said, "Yes mommy! I love baths with bubbles!" Esme laughed and said, "I truly believe she's from heaven!" We all laughed as we nodded our agreement. "Alright everyone, I'm gonna take Bella upstairs for a bath," Esme announced. Alice and Rose went to Bella and tried to find a spot that didn't have ice cream all over it. Bella smiled and blew them a kiss. Rose caught it and Alice pouted about not catching it. Bella giggled and blew out another one. Alice caught it with a smile and made Bella laugh. Emmett and Jasper got kisses from Bella and Emmett kissed her nose. "I love you so much Belly Bean," Emmett said, ignoring the collective 'awww' from Alice, Rose, and Esme. "I-I love you too Emmy Bear," Bella said, her cheeks glowing pink under her ice cream. I walked over to Bella and picked her up from her chair. I started to hug her to me when she tried to squirm away. I frowned and looked at Bella. "I don't wanna get you dirty," she said quietly. I smiled and pulled her to me anyway, sighing happily when she wrapped her arms around my neck. "It doesn't matter what your covered in, I'll always wanna hug you. Your hugs make me happy," I told her. She smiled and whispered into my neck, "All I want to do is make you happy." She whispered it so quietly that I almost missed it. She kissed my cheek and said, "I love you forever Edward." I smiled so hard I thought my cheeks would crack. "I love you forever too Bella," I said before handing her over to Esme. They began to walk up the stairs, with Carlisle behind them. "Daddy's coming too?" Bella asked happily. Esme nodded and Carlisle said, "That's right princess!" "Bath time with !" Bella sang. We all laughed and began cleaning up the mess our little angel made.

Esme P.O.V

I smiled as we carried Bella upstairs to have a bath. _She has us all wrapped around her little finger,_I thought. As of now, Bella was in my arms, cuddled into my chest. I was quite thankful this wasn't my favorite shirt. Although I'm sure Alice will be a little upset that the shirt is ruined. As we walked at a human pace up the stairs, Bella began talking to Carlisle. "Daddy," she said. "Yes princess?" he replied. "Did you take baths when you were little?" Bella asked. Carlisle smiled instantly and said "Yes, I did. My mom and dad used to say I was part fish because I never wanted to get out of the tub." Bella laughed along with Carlisle. "Did you take baths mommy?" she asked me. I giggled and nodded as I thought of myself as a little girl, bubbles piled on top of my head and my mother smiling at me. "I loved bubble baths just like you!" She smiled and replied, "Do you take bubble baths now?" I thought about it and realized I hadn't taken a bath since I was a young girl. "Now that you mention it, I haven't taken a bath in a long time." I replied. Bella pulled back slightly and frowned, and I hated the sight of a frown on her face. "You should take lots of bubble baths mommy! So you can relax sometimes!" she said, happy with her idea. "You are absolutely right princess! I'm gonna makes mommy take a bath later, with lots of bubbles and candles and other stuff to help her relax." Carlisle said, feeding off of Bella's idea. I smiled at them both and kissed Bella's hair. "Well thank you my dears!" I said to them. They both smiled at each other and gave each other high fives. We went into the bathroom and I turned on the bath tub. Instead of a modern bath tub, we had an old claw foot bath tub. It's deep so if I put enough water into the tub, Bella will float. I poured some strawberry bubble bath into the water. I figured she would like the strawberry scent, since that's what she smells like naturally. I briefly wondered is it was a bad idea to intensify Bella's scent. "No," I heard Edward say quietly. "We're used to it now so it's really no trouble." I smiled and quietly said, "Alright Edward." After I poured a bit more bubble bath into the water, I turned around to find Bella cuddled to Carlisle's chest in a towel. He was stroking her hair and Bella was blushing and smiling. "I love you so much Bella," Carlisle said. Bella smiled and replied, "I love you most daddy!" I placed my hands over my heart and smiled at my two loves. "Are you ready to get into the bath tub?" I asked. Bella smiled at me and said, "Yes mommy, I'm ready!" Carlisle handed Bella to me and stood. "I'm gonna go get some bath toys for you to play with, alright princess?" He said, speaking to Bella. Bella smiled and said, "Okay daddy! See you soon!" Carlisle smiled and used his speed to vanish out of sight. I unwrapped Bella from the towel and put her into the tub. She stood at her full height and the water was just below her shoulders. Bella smiled and said, "Mommy!" I was about to reply when we heard a loud bang and screaming from downstairs.

Ohhhh, cliff hanger!


	8. Problem Solvine, Insight and Call

Disclaimer: This amazing creation is not mine!

Please forgive me such a late update. We lost a family member six months ago and I'm having trouble dealing with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Esme's P.O.V**

Bella jumped when she heard the screaming. She looked to me, worry and slight confusion on her face. No fear at all. "Mommy, why's Rosalie screaming?" Bella asked. "I'm not sure sweetheart," I replied. I wanted to see what was wrong but I didn't want to leave Bella in the bathtub alone. "Emmett," I called. He appeared in the door with a grin on his face. That worried me a bit as well, since it was his wife screaming and he was grinning. "Why don't you watch Bella while I go downstairs to see what's going on," I suggested. He smiled and said, "No problem. But you may want to go calm Alice down." I raised an eyebrow to ask why but, he just shook his head and chuckled. I kissed Bella on the forehead and told her I'd be back in a little bit. She smiled, nodded and began talking with Emmett. I flew downstairs to see Alice in Jasper's arms, slightly shaking with anger and trying to be released. I turned my head and looked to see Rosalie standing with her hands out in front of her, a pleading look on her face. I didn't see Carlisle or Edward but I think I heard them talking. My attention was snapped back to the present as Alice growled. Little pixie Alice growled, something she rarely did."HOW COULD YOU?!" Alice screamed. "I'm sorry! I told you it was an accident," she pleaded. I could see she was slowly loosing patience. They began shouting back and forth and it was starting to make me angry. My home was usually a peaceful place and I liked to keep it that way. After five full minutes of their screaming, I decided to end it. "ENOUGH!" I screamed. They both stopped and everyone looked at me in shock. I never yelled or raised my voice in anger and this was one of the first and hopefully last times I'd have to do so. Somewhere upstairs, I vaguely heard Carlisle sighing as if he were worried. "Everyone in the dinning room. Now, " I ordered. They followed silently, sensing I was angry.

We all sat down at our dining room table, something we rarely used. I sat at the head of the table, where Carlisle usually sat. On the left, was Alice then Jasper. Across from them was Rosalie. I took a deep breath and started. "Now, what is the matter with you two?" I asked. Rosalie and Alice began talking at the same time. "Rosalie, your side first. You were the one that Bella and I heard screaming." I said. Rosalie ran a hand through her slightly messy hair. "I was using Alice's hair dryer while I was standing outside. And there was a spider flying through the air towards me and I screamed and broke the hair dryer," she mumbled. I shook my head slightly, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Now, your side Alice," I said. She sighed and pouted dramatically. "She broke my hair dryer that I had just bought! It was pink and had neon blue animal print on it and she broke it. And by broke it, I mean she tried to throw it at the freakin' spider!" Alice said, her voice growing higher by the minute. I smiled slightly. I could see Rose freaking out and doing that. "But Alice PULLED MY HAIR!" Rosalie broke out. I looked to Alice to see her looking distressed. "But, but but!" Alice sputtered. Alice was in the wrong here. "Alright Alice, you have to say sorry to Rosalie," I stated. They both looked at me, Alice shocked and Rose smugly. "Why?!" Alice asked shocked. "Because you freaked out on her for doing something she's been doing all her life." I stated. Alice pouted while Jasper put an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon sugar. Just be the better person," Jasper drawled while winking at me. Alice snuggled into Jasper and looked at Rose sheepishly. "I'm sorry I pulled your hair because you freaked out," Alice said. Rose smiled and said, "It's alright Alice. Just try not to do it anymore. You know how I feel about my hair." They both smiled at each other and I looked to Jasper. He smiled at me and shrugged slightly. I smiled at them all, glad that they could work things out. "Now, I'm gonna go and check on Emmett and Bella," I stated.

I stood up from the table and sped up the stairs. When I got to the bathroom, I was met with a heart warming sight. Emmett had Bella wrapped in a thick, fluffy towel and cuddled to his chest with a smile. Bella was smiling and smiled even more when she saw me. "Hi mommy," both she and Emmett said together. I smiled and wrapped them both in my arms. "Hi kids," I replied. "I took her out because the water got cold," Emmett said. I nodded to him and took her. "Let's go get you dressed," I said to her. She giggled. "Okay! Bye bye Emmy, love you!" Bella said to Emmett as I took her to her room. "Bye bye Belly, I love you too!" Emmett replied happily. I took Bella to her room and smiled when I saw that Alice had already picked out her clothes. She had laid out a pair of blue pants, a white shirt with a blue flower on and a pair of little blue shoes. But, I realized that we never really thought about what she wanted to wear. "Sweetheart, would you like to wear something else?" I asked her. She looked up at me with extreme relief on her face. "I didn't wanna be mean," she whispered to me. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "If you don't like something, you tell us Bella." I said to her. She looked at me, slight fear on her face. The look nearly broke my heart. "But, what if they get mad?" she whispered, as if she knew what would happen if someone got mad at her. "No one, and I mean no one, will be mad at you. I promise sweetheart," I said to her. She looked up at me and there was a wisdom in her eyes that shocked and scared me. "I believe in you Mommy." She replied. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her, wanting to talk about something different. "So, what do you want to wear?" I asked her. She thought for a second before smiling. "Down please," she requested. I did as she asked and she ran over to her closet. She pulled her step stool over and climbed on it to open her door. Yes, my little Bella was that small, I loved it. She opened the door and ran in. I heard her ruffling around in there and she was panting slightly. I felt my face frown in concern. I was about to go in when Bella came out in her new outfit with the cutest pink cheeks. She had on a plain navy t-shirt and some black sweat pants. The color of her shirt brought out her eyes, hair and her blush, she was adorable. "I did it all by myself!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her. "Good job sweetheart!" I praised her. She blushed and held her arms up to me. I bent and picked her up. "Mommy, where's Edward?" Bella asked. I smiled at her. "I'm not sure sweetheart. But, how about I go make you some lunch and I'll go find him," I suggested. She smiled at me and asked, "Can I have soup?" I smiled at her and nodded. I took her from her room and zoomed us downstairs into the kitchen. When we got there Bella was laughing and her hair was all over her face. "That was fun!" she said. I smoothed her hair from over her face and kissed her forehead. I walked over to the table Alice had brought for Bella. It was regular sized and a light wooden color with regular chairs. Bella's had to have a booster seat since she's so small for her age. I set her in her chair. "What kind of soup would you like?" I asked her. We had brought some Progresso soup home for her so she'd have something fast in case no one wanted to cook. "Beef!" she said happily. I smiled at her and said, "Beef soup it is then!" As I walked over to the cabinets to get the soup, I pulled out my cellphone. I dialed Edward and waited for him to pick up. "Hello," he greeted. I smiled at how polite my first son was.

"Hello Edward, someone wants to speak with you," I replied. "Who would that be?" he asked, sounding curious. I walked over to Bella and handed her the phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi Bella!" Edward said, sounding excited. Bella gasped slightly and said, "Hi Edward, I miss you!" I felt my heart grow and Bella smiled from ear to ear. "I miss you too sweetheart," Edward replied. Bella blushed. "Are you coming home soon?" she asked. I heard Edward's car engine purring and I could tell he was going over the speed limit. "I'll be home in before you know it!" Edward said. I listened out and I could hear Edward parking in the garage. I smiled and shook my head. It amazed me how much they loved each other already. "I can't wait to see you!" Bella said with a smile. I heard Edward laughing and Bella smiled and closed her eyes. "I can tell your close," Bella said, in a matter of fact tone. "Oh yeah, how's that?" Edward asked. "I feel it," she answered. I place my hand over my heart and smiled. Suddenly, Bella hopped up from her seat, and ran to the door. I followed at her. She jumped up and turned the knob. She pulled the door open and ran onto the porch. To my shock, Edward was at the bottom of the steps, just walking up the stairs. When she saw him at the stairs, she smiled, and ran out the doors. Edward smiled and opened his arms to her. She smiled and jumped into his arms. He caught her and they both laughed as Edward spun them around. Edward threw Bella into the air and caught her, giving her kisses all over her face. Bella giggled, "Edward! I knew you were close!" Edward put his face into her hair and closed his eyes. I could see his body physically relax. "I wonder how," he whispered lowly. "Because you're my special one," Bella replied. Edward stiffened slightly before his face broke into my favorite crooked smile. "That's right!" Edward said. Then, I heard the timer go off in the kitchen. "Oh, your soup is finished sweetie," I said to Bella. "Will you come with us?" Bella asked Edward. He smiled and said, "Of course Bella, I'd love to." The all walked into the house at a slow pace so Bella didn't get dizzy from running. We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "What did you mean when you said Edward was your 'special one'"? I asked. I looked at Bella and noticed she had that look in her eyes. The one she had when something extraordinary was about to happen. "My love for you is strong. As strong is yours. I feel what you feel. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I'm sad. When you're hungry, I'm hungry. When you're angry, I am too. My heart feels what you're heart feels. And my heart feels that you're my special one and I am yours," Bella said. Edward and I stared at her for a long moment and I felt her blush in the air. At that moment, Edward's smile put the sun to shame. "I love you Bella, so so so much!" Edward said, hugging Bella tightly to his chest. "And I love you Edward, so so so much," Bella said. It sounded like her voice was thick with tears. Bella leaned back and put her hand on Edward's cheek. She put her thumb beneath his eye and wiped as though she was wiping his tears. "It's okay Edward, I'll cry for you," she said. Bella pressed her face into Edward's chest and Edward looked towards the heavens. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for sending me an angel." I stood from the table and got Bella's soup. I set it on the table and Edward fed the soup to Bella. "I'm gonna go call Carlisle," I said. When I said his name, Bella's eyes lit up and I saw jealously in Edward's eyes. Bella turned and kissed Edward's cheek, erasing the look. I chuckled at how easy it was to make Edward's jealously vanish. "Tell daddy I said, hi!" Bella said. I nodded to her and raced up to Carlisle's office. It smelled like him every where and I was missing him dearly. I went over to his desk and sat down. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone number. "Hello my love," he greeted me. I giggled. "Hello," I replied. Once our greetings were out of the way, our conversation flowed without effort. But, as we talked, I could hear nerves in his voice. "Sweetheart, what's bothering you?" I asked him. He sighed and chuckled. "You caught that huh," he answered. I sighed and he took a deep breath, "Well, the Denali's are coming to visit."


	9. Hiding, Reactions and Scentless

Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine!

Esme P.O.V

"Carlisle, please tell me you're joking," I said quietly. "I'm afraid not," he said quietly. I sighed. "If they're coming then how hasn't seen them?" I asked. "I have a theory about that," replied Carlisle. I made a noise suggesting he should go on. "Well, I believe it's because of Bella. Meaning, that when Bella is involved, Alice doesn't receive the visions as fast as she normally does. For example, when we first found Bella. She only saw it while we were out hunting." Carlisle said. "Maybe it isn't Bella. Do you think her visions are vanishing?" I asked. Alice hasn't really had any visions lately. "No, it's Bella," he started confidently before continuing. "While you were out, Emmett was gonna raid Alice's shoes for Rose but Alice saw it as soon as he decided." I ran a hand through my hair. "Should we have someone take Bella and take her somewhere?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to alarm the house just yet. "No. If we do that. they'll just think the worst, I'm sure," he replied. It made me anxious that we didn't really have any options. "Would you like to tell them yourself or would you rather wait for me?" he continued. "I'd rather wait, if that's alright. I feel as though we should tell them together," I said, slightly hesitant. "Then, we'll do it to together." he said reassuringly. "Will you come home soon?" I asked him. "I think it's best to tell them early and, well, I miss you," I rushed. I heard him chuckle. "I'll be home soon my love," he said. "Okay." I answered. I knew that if I were human, I'd be blushing as bright as Bella. We talked for a couple minutes before we hung up. After cleaning his office a bit, I got up and left. As I walked downstairs, I briefly wondered why hadn't anyone, specifically Edward, ran upstairs as Carlisle and I were talking. I thought for a second before realizing that they most likely weren't listening, trying to give Carlisle and I privacy. I smiled at how thoughtful our children were and zoomed downstairs to the kitchen. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were sitting at the table. Alice had Bella over her shoulder and appeared to be burping her. I raised my eyebrow, curious if that's what Alice was doing. _Is Alice burping Bella?_ I thought to Edward. I didn't want to frighten Bella with my sudden appearance. He nodded, frowning slightly. "She said her chest was hurting and that her burp was stuck in it," he whispered. I felt my face crease with worry and thought of calling Carlisle again but he would most likely over-react. I was about to help with Bella when she burped. It was huge for a little girl Bella's size. Alice pulled back to look at Bella as we all were. Bella blushed pink and hid her face in her hands. Jasper instantly grabbed her and hugged her, hiding his face in her hair. It still amazed me that Bella's emotions affected Jasper so strongly. "Excuse me," Bella whispered. "Oh, it's alright sweetheart," Edward said. Edward reached for Bella and she instantly went to him. She cuddled into him and slowly, she went back to being her normal self. Jasper ran a hand through his hair and sighed with a sheepish grin. As we all started talking with each other, I heard Carlisle's car pull into the garage. I smiled and Bella giggled at me. "Daddy's home?" she asked me. "How did you know?" I asked with a laugh. "You smiled so pretty, it had to be for Daddy!" Bella replied. I smiled at her and ran from the kitchen to the door. "Where'd Mommy go? She disappeared!" Bella exclaimed.

The others laughed and Edward explained that I had ran from the kitchen to the front door. I heard him walking onto the porch and I opened the door for him. He smiled when he was it was me and wrapped his arms around me. He spun me around and I giggled like the young girl I was when I first met Carlisle. He kissed my lips and said, "Hello." I smiled. "Hi Carlisle, I've missed you so much," I replied. "Someone wants to see you," I said, grabbing his hand and pulled him inside. He grinned and shut the door behind us. "I'm home!" Carlisle called loudly. We both heard Bella giggle and Carlisle smiled widely. "I hear my little princess. Where ever could she be?" he asked. One minute Bella was sitting with Edward and in the next, she had wiggled her way off Edward's lap, and was running toward Carlisle. "Daddy! Daddy! You're home!" she screamed. Carlisle dropped down and gladly caught Bella in his arms. "I missed you Daddy!" Bella said as she snuggled herself against Carlisle's chest. "And I've missed you sweetie," he replied. "You know, the nurses can't stop talking about how cute you are," Carlisle said. Bella blushed. "They scare me! They wouldn't stop staring! Why wouldn't they just come and say hello?" Bella asked. Carlisle sighed and stood up with Bella in his arms. We walked into the kitchen. "Well, people aren't comfortable around us," Carlisle said. Carlisle sat down at the table with everyone while they gave him their greetings. "Well, they're afraid of us," Carlisle said. Bella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Afraid? But why? You all are the most amazing, nice, smart, funny, cool, caring people I've ever met!" Bella ranted. Carlisle and I looked at her and smiled sadly. "People, humans, don't feel comfortable around us." Jasper said kindly. Bella's got that look of wisdom in them again. "I guess I understand. They feel a sense of unease. They feel a need to run, but their 'common sense' tells them there's no need. But in their guts, I guess, they feel that you're all different. And they can't handle different," Bella finished with a shrug. We all looked at Bella with a new sense of respect somehow. She was so..wise. We needed to see if she's just advance or something else. I know I thought she was a regular human girl before but, now I wasn't so sure. "That's- that's exactly right Bella." Jasper said to her. Carlisle looked at Bella with such adoration in that moment that it made me smile, despite the turn in our conversation. I sighed and looked over to Carlisle. Edward looked between Carlisle and I strangely, so I guess we were both shielding our thoughts. Carlisle took a deep breath and I could tell he was about to begin.

Carlisle P.O.V

"Alright everyone, there's a reason we're all in the kitchen," I began. Then, in a voice too low for Bella's ears I said, "And I want you all to restrain yourselves and do not scare Bella." They all stiffened slightly, Bella included. "I got a phone call at work today, for the Denali's," I started. As I spoke. Alice stiffened and I knew she was having the vision. I knew that she was seeing the Denali's coming over. I watched as Edward's face contorted with rage. I gave him a stern look and he attempted to control it. "Who are they?" Bella asked. Edward broke out of his anger induced haze to answer her. "They're our cousins," he replied. Bella's face broke into a smile despite our grim expressions. "More family," she said quietly. Esme smiled and replied, "That's right sweetie. Now, you must listen carefully. They will be shocked to see you here since you're a human girl. But, they mean you no harm," she said. She looked slightly worried and cuddled back into Edward's chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "What Mommy means," I said to Bella, "Is that they will react very strongly to you. They have a bad history and it will affect their reaction to you." Bella nodded. "Do I have to go away?" Bella asked. We all said "No," in unison. "We will just have you stay upstairs with Edward while we warn them so they can be prepared!" Alice exclaimed. Bella smiled but then frowned. "What's wrong sweet pea?" Jasper drawled. Bella opened her mouth but then closed it. "Hold out your hand please," she said to Edward. He frowned slightly but did as she requested. She took her index finger and appeared to be writing on his hand. _That's really clever, _I thought to myself. Edward nodded proudly. Once Bella was done, she leaned back and hid her face in Edward's chest. We all looked at Edward and he looked at us sadly. "She says that she's afraid they won't like her and that they'll wanna put her back into the forest," he announced. Esme looked at me sadly. "Of course they'll like you sweetie. They just have to get to know you!" Rosalie said. Bella looked at Rosalie with hope. "Are you sure Rosie?" Bella asked. Rosalie smiled. "Yes, I'm sure Belly Bean," she replied. "Alright then, let's go hide!" Bella exclaimed. We smiled at her but our smiles faltered as Alice began having another vision. "You may have to keep her with you longer," she said quietly. "I see them reacting badly if we bring her down right after we explain things to her," she continued. We all looked at each other and Bella reached out to Emmett. Edward looked distressed but once Bella leaned back and kissed his cheek, he was fine. Bella went into Emmett's arms and he kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be all right, Bella," he whispered to her. You could tell Emmett was serious about reassuring Bella because of his serious tone. Bella sighed and snuggled into him. "I hope so Emmy Bear," she whispered. Edward, Emmett and Bella went upstairs after hearing the Denali's car on the highway. As they walked upstairs, I ran a hand through my hair. Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "What are you thinking?" she asked me quietly. I wondered for a brief second if I should tell her what I was really thinking, then decided I should. She was my love and we held no secrets. "I'm thinking that, should our extended family act rashly against our youngest daughter, I will not hesitate to end their lives." Esme's eyes darkened slightly and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Jasper calmed us down enough to appear calm and rational. "We will just have to wait and see what happens," Jasper said. With that, we all went and gathered ourselves into the living room.

Alice P.O.V

As we all walked into the living room, I heard Bella say something to Emmett. "Em, if things go badly, promise me that everyone will run away and not get hurt." Emmett's shock could be felt by all of us at her request. He was about to say something when Bella continued. "Promise that you'll run and let them do what they will with me." We all hissed at this. "Now you listen to me Isabella," Emmett started sternly, the way Esme talked to him when he was feeling bad about something he had no control of. "You are part of this family. I don't know what makes you think we will listen to you talk this way. I don't know what your parents have done to you to make you ask something like this but we will never, I mean _never _do that. We love you too much. So don't say things like that alright?" By the end of this, Emmett sounded like he was crying and I know Bella was. I could smell the salt water coming out of her eyes. "I just want to protect you all," Bella said. I heard Emmett hug Bella as she began to sob. "Don't worry Bella. We're all strong, really strong. No matter how we look. We'll protect you!" he said. "Okay," Bella sobbed. I had to restrain Edward from going up there comfort her. "Now, let's clean you up," he said. I heard them walk to the bathroom and the water run. Now, I could hear their car coming up the drive way. Emmett quickly cleaned Bella's face and ran them back to Edward's room as the front door opened. "Carlisle! It's been too long!" Irina said excitedly. Carlisle smiled. "Indeed it has," he replied. The others; Tayna, Kate, Carmen and Eleazer, came in behind her. Hugging and giving their greetings. The way Tanya threw herself at Edward would have been comical if we weren't so nervous. "Oh Edward, my darling! How happy I am to see you!" she exclaimed. He winced as he hugged her. "Hello Tanya," he said politely. From upstairs, I heard what sounded like a kitten hissing. With a shock, I realized it was Bella! Before the others could notice, Esme distracted them, "Welcome everyone! It's lovely to see you all. Shall we sit and talk?" she offered. We all went into the dining room. Esme had added more chairs so we could all sit.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table. On his left, was Esme, Carmen, Eleazar, and Irina. On his right, Edward, Tanya, Jasper, myself, and Rosalie. We were walking for about twenty minutes. To my surprise, they didn't notice Bella's heartbeat yet. That might be because we were so in tune with it and they weren't. I could see everyone becoming slightly anxious and decided it was time. I looked to Edward to see that he wasn't paying attention. He was trying to lean away from Tanya without being rude. I rolled my eyes. When will that boy learn that she can't be turned down the gentle way? She had to be told the rude, impolite way which was the exact opposite of Edward. Most of the time anyway. Coming back to the task at hand, I began 'talk' to Edward. _Edward, _I thought. _It's time to tell them. _Edward nodded the way he did when we were having our silent conversations in school. Carlisle caught the motion in the corner of his vision and sighed. "Everyone, my family and I have something to tell you." Carlisle started. The Denali's looked at him, confused. "Yes Carlisle. Is there something wrong?" Carmen asked, her Spanish accent coming out in certain words. Carlisle smiled, despite the situation and I could tell he was thinking of Bella. "No, not at all," he said. "Are you in danger?" Irina asked, noticing how tense we were and becoming alert. The others of their clan did as well, all but Tanya. She was clinging to Edward's arm, pressing her breasts against his side. The uncomfort Edward was oozing out of him but she seemed just as air headed as usual when it came to this. _You'd think she was a dog in heat or something_, I thought to Edward. I small grin went onto his face but vanished as Tanya giggled and pressed herself harder against him. To my surprise, I heard Bella whisper, "Get her off of him." It was so quiet and close sounding it sounded like she was whispering to me. Edward frowned and looked around for Bella. "Did you say something?" Kate asked. We all shook our heads. "Must've been the wind," Jasper stated. _Edward, why don't you go upstairs with Emmett and Bella_, I suggested. Part of me suggested it to keep him calm. The other part did it to listen to Bella. "Thank you," I heard Bella whisper. Edward cleared his throat and stood up, shaking Tanya off of him. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said quietly. Tanya took that as an invitation. "I'll come with you!" she said as if that was what Edward wanted. She started to stand when Edward said, "No. I'd rather you didn't." She looked shocked at the irritated tone but I feel like she deserved more. He sped off and went upstairs to Bella. "As I was saying, we've added a new member to our family." Carlisle stated proudly. The other's got excited. "No way, where is the new member?" Kate said. The others, save for Tanya's still pouting self, nodded. "Sniff the air," Carlisle said. They all sniffed. "What is that fragrance?" Eleazar asked. "Yes, it doesn't smell like one of us," Carmen said. Carlisle smiled slightly and replied, "No, it most certainly is one of us. Now listen," he said. As they listen I could tell they were hearing Bella's heart. "A human?!" Kate said shocked. The Denali's threw shocked glances at each other. "Not just a human," Eleazar said darkly. "A human _child._" I knew then and there the Denali's began thinking the worse. Kate, Irina and Tanya hissed and went to each other. "Carlisle, what have you done?!" Tanya hissed. "What are you thinking?! Are you mad?!" Kate added. Carlisle looked at Jasper and he began sending calming waves at everyone. "It is not what you think. We found her some time ago and she's wiggled her way into our hearts." Esme said. Tanya hissed at Esme. "We don't care what happened, you know this is wrong!" Carlisle growled at Tanya, a shocking sound to her. "Don't you dare talk to my wife that way!" Carlisle said, standing to tower over Tanya. She backed away from him.

The emotions began to stir in the room and my husband chuckled. We all looked at him. "This is amazing," Jasper stated. "You've known us for decades, _decades _and you react like this?" "Then what are your intentions with this human?!" Kate challenged. "We plan on letting her grow to the age of seventeen and then we're going to change her." I stated. They looked at me shocked. "She's incredibly smart for her age and just as beautiful, if not more, as the rest of us." Rosalie said. "And she'd like to meet you all without you trying to kill her because of you past." I stated point blank. Jasper replaced their emotions with his own calm and they sank into the seats. "Now, do not frighten her." Jasper said. "And, should any of you decide to try to end her, I wil kill you where you stand." Carlisle said. They looked at his shocked and nodded their heads. "Please bring her down guys," Rosalie said calmly. I heard them get up and begin walking toward the stairs. "Edward please," Bella whispered. Edward took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart," he said to her. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Edward placed Bella onto her feet. She reaches up and grabs his hand and Emmett's too. They walked into the door way of the dining room and we all looked at Bella. She blushed and ran behind Edward, peeking out from behind his legs. "What do you say to new people you meet?" Edward said to her, stroking he hair. She blushed and walked from behind Edward. "Hello, my name is Bella and I am very happy to meet you," she said before running back behind Edward. It was quiet for about half a second before the Denali's began raving about Bella. "Oh my goodness, she is so BEAUTIFUL!" Eleazar said. Carmen smiled and waved at her. Bella seemed to relax as she came out and waved back at her. "She's abosolutely beautiful," Carmen said. Bella looked at Kate, Tayna and Irina with hopefull eyes. "It's very nice to meet you all. Your very pretty," she said. To everyone's shock, including their own, they smiled. We all relaxed and went back to normal. "May I hold you sweetie?" Carmen asked. Bella smiled and nodded. She went to walk away but Edward grabbed her hand. She turned to him. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said sounding worried. Bella smiled and kissed his jaw. "It's okay Edward, I want to. Their more family!" she said.

Edward smiled at her and she blushed. He let her go as Carmen got onto her knees. She ran over to her and threw her arms around her neck. "It's so very nice to meet you!" she exclaimed. Carmen giggled and hugged Bella back. "And it's very nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Carmen," she said as she stood up. Eleazar smiled at her and she smiled back. "This is my husband Eleazar," she introduced him. Bella leaned forward and hugged him. He stiffened before his entire body relaxed and he hugged her back. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said. She leaned back and Carmen went to introduce her to the others. "These are Kate, Tanya and Irina." Carmen said. Instead of hugging them, she shook their hands. Kate and Irina smiled at her politely but Tanya didn't. Bella's smile faltered but she didn't say anything. We all went to sit in the living room and soon Bella found her way back into Edward's arms. "See Bella, I told you everything was gonna be okay," Edward said. Bella cuddled into him and said, "You're right. I'll never doubt my special one again." Edward chuckled as Tanya stiffened. "Good thinking love," he replied. "Edward, don't ever leave me," Bella suddenly said. He frowned as though the idea of leaving her severly pained him. "I will never leave you Bella. You're my life, my everything," he said. Suddenly, Tanya growled. "Are you kidding me?!" she screamed. Edward stood up with Bella. "You're mated to that little BRAT?!" Tayna yelled. Edward growled and before anyone could stop it, Tanya came and tried to slap Bella. Edward jerked her out of the way but Tanya managed to scratch her face. Then things got worst. Bella, in shock, reached up and held her cheek. She pulled her hand back and there was blood on it. We all stiffend, waiting for the smell of her blood to assult our senses. But as we stood shocked, we all realized something. Something that made my family and I know there was something truly different about Bella...her blood had no smell.


	10. Fighting, Protections and Growth Spurt!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Edward's P.O.V

I watched in horror as Tanya's nails scratched Bella's face, despite my trying to prevent her from being hurt. Bella seemed shocked as she stared into space. Blood slowly began to drip from Bella's wound and her hand flew up to her cheek. When she pulled her hand back there was blood all over her hand. The others in my family stiffened as we waited for her blood to make itself know to us by its smell. When this didn't happen for several seconds, my family's thoughts went crazy, But on the outside, they were all in shock over what just happened. Their thoughts seemed to fade into the back round as rage overwhelmed me. How dare she hurt my Bella! I felt my body begin shaking with my anger. "Someone take Bella," I spoke through my teeth. Instantly, Bella was out of my arms although I heard her whimper in distaste. I glared at Tanya but she didn't seem to notice as she glared at Bella. My vision began to become tinged with red as Rosalie said, "Tanya, I think you'd better leave." No sooner than when the words left Rose's mouth, Tanya began to gloat. "Ha! What the hell should I leave for? I'm the one trying to help my poor Edward out of this delusion that he's mated with this little brat. I suggest you keep it away from me or I'll kill it. Why do you want a human pet anyway? They are good for nothing but playthings and for _other things." _As she ranted, her words began to fuel my rage even more. I could hear them echoing in my mind. _"Delusion," _she said. _"Keep it away from me or I'll kill it," _she said. Each thing she said was with such malice. I glanced at her family before things went bad. I didn't want to ruin my relationship with them just because of Tanya. Once they nodded at me, I felt the look of a predator spread across my face. It started out as a smile but in seconds it turned into a contortion of teeth. In the back of my mind, I was thankful Bella couldn't see my face.

One second, Tanya was twirling her hair around her finger and it the next, I had slapped her through the western wall of Esme's living room. I watched as Tanya flew ten feet into the forest and I heard her growl. She stood up and charged back towards me. She was about to reach me but then did a sharp turn to aim for Bella. Bella screamed and I grabbed a fist full of Tanya's hair and yanked her onto the floor. I was tempted to pull her head off of her shoulders but the gentleman in me spoke up. Maybe she'll come to her senses, I thought. But in my second of hesitation, Tanya brought up her legs and kicked me in the chest. I lost my grip on her hair and flew across the room and into the small glass table by the couch. When I landed I winced. Tanya had managed to crack my chest pretty good. Bella screamed and reached towards me. I was stuck for the minute as a nearly blinding pain settled upon me. Tanya started to come for me again but a sickening light shone in her eyes. "You don't like when your _family_ gets hurt do you brat?" Tanya asked. In the next second, Tanya was about to hit Alice but something extraordinary happened. When Bella screamed, a wave pulsed out from her and physically blocked Tanya's hit. A shield! She blasted back and growled in fury. She went to strike Esme. Esme took a defensive stance but Bella screamed, "NO!" Once again when she screamed, the wave came out of her. This time, it blasted her back through the same hole but twenty feet into the forest. She screamed again and when Tanya tried to come back, Bella's shield kept her away. Tanya bursted in through a window but her family caught and restrained her. As I looked at her, my pain began to overwhelm me and I groaned quietly. Once Tanya realised who was holding her, she began screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! You shoudln't be restraining me, you should be killing HER! She's brainwashed my mate!" Irina growled and, to no ones surprise, slapped Tanya. Tanya looked at her sister in shock as she began screaming. "Your mate? Your MATE?! IF HE WAS YOUR MATE THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" Irina screamed, pointing at me. When Tanya looked at me, I felt another stab of pain go through me. I dind't scream out. I could feel Bella looking at me and I didn't want to frighten her anymore than she was. "HE IS MINE! THAT BRAT IS STEALING HIM AWAY FROM ME! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN LOVE HIM!" She screamed back. I'm sure it shocked us all as Bella screamed back. "YOU ARE WRONG! YOU MAY THING YOU CAN LOVE HIM BUT, YOU ARE WRONG!" That silenced all other noises in the house. Bella was about to say something more but she held her hand to her chest. The same place I was injured.

She whimpered and Carlisle took her from Esme's arms. "What's wrong Bella?" Carlisle asked, the love of a father on his face but the concern of a doctor in his voice. Bella began to cry and point to her chest. "It hurts so bad," Bella cried, curling into herself. My pain seemed to fade as I watched Bella. I got up and staggered towards her. When I was close enough, I reached out to hold Bella. Carlisle almost gave her to me when I felt my knees give out. Emmett and Jasper caught me and began to take me out of the room. "We need to seal his chest," Carlisle ordered, handing Bella to Rosalie without thinking. Tanya tried to go for Bella again but Rosalie roared at her, making her stop. "Think before you do something you regret," Kate said, trying to soothe Tanya. My brothers put me on the kitchen counter and held down my upper and lower body. "Get the venom from the pantry," Carlisle ordered. Alice went to do as instructed as both Bella and I screamed in pain. "What's happening?" Esme asked, looking between Bella and I. Shockingly, it was Emmett who answered. "Because their bond is so deep, Bella can feel Edward's pain." Emmett stated sadly yet, with awe in his voice. I began squirming on the table as they bought the venom closer to me. I feared I would have to feel the pain of the venom again. That I would feel the blood-lust that held me captive for so long. But as I looked at Bella, seeing her feel the pain that I was feeling, I realised I had to take the venom. Once I stopped moving, Carlisle took the chance to pour the venom into the wound. Bella began to cry even more and I felt like this was all my fault. If I wasn't mated to Bella, she wouldn't be feeling this._"Don't you dare think that way! This is not your fault" _Jasper thought at me. My eyes widened as I heard his thought. "Bring Bella closer to Edward," Alice said. I felt myself growl and I began to fight against my brothers. "What if he hurts her!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice looked at her sarcastically. "The last person he's gonna hurt is his mate," she said. Rose grimaced and handed Bella to Alice. Alice set Bella next to me and the moment Bella touched me, my pain began to fade. "Is this better?" Bella asked, stroking my forehead. I nodded to her, and she came closer, trying to ease my pain. I heard her sigh as she moved closer to me. I was relieved that her pain was being eased by being close to me. It made me feel...special, somehow.

As the minutes went by, my family watched openly with no shame as both mine and Bella's pain vanished. By the time it was over, I felt as though I had just got a massage. Well, I kind of did, from Bella's soothing hands. When I opened my eyes, Bella was staring at me. "Better?" she whispered, her warm hand on my cheek. I smiled at her and saw her blush. "Yes, thanks to you. Thank you so much Bella. And to you too Carlisle," I said. I could tell Carlisle was blaming himself for Bella's pain and sighed. "Yeah, thank you Dr. Daddy! We're all better because of you. My Edward is as good as new," Bella said, placing her hand on where Tanya kicked me. Carlisle smiled at Bella. "No thanks needed Princess," he said with relief in his voice. From his mind's musing, I could tell he was worried Bella would blame him for the pain we were in. I began to really _listen _to everyone when Eleazer's thoughts caught my attention. _'Her gift is amazing! Fantastic! Perfect! To think, when I worked for the Volturi, we searched the Earth for gifts like hers , and these Cullen's just happen upon it. Astounding!' _I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked interested. _'You've got to admit that it's pretty amazing Edward.' _I sighed and smiled at him. It is pretty amazing, _she _is pretty amazing. I could tell Eleazar wanted to discuss the extent of which we saw of Bella's gift and I looked around for a distraction for Bella. When I looked to Jasper, he stepped in. "Let's go read Bella," Jasper suggested. Bella smiled and reached for him, after kissing me on the cheek. "Bye bye," she said, waving to us all. We all waved at her and as Jasper began running around making car noises, Bella began to laugh. I looked after where Jazz and Bella went, wishing I could go too. But sadly, I had to stay here in reality instead of in my dream world with my little angel.

Jasper's P.O.V

I smiled as Bella's laughter rang through the air. These moments were the ones I lived for. The moments when Bella was so happy that I simply couldn't leave her alone. We reached the library and I set Bella on the couch. "So, what do ya' wanna read?" I asked. Bella thought for a moment. "I wanna read a princess story!" She exclaimed with a smile. Bella was an extremely smart child, supernaturally so, and I couldn't help but question her choice. "Why a princess story?" I asked. She blushed. "I-it's just that in my old family, no one ever read to me. When called me a princess, I wanted to hear a princess story," she explained. I could feel that she was becoming uneasy so I calmed her down. "Then we can read a princess story," I stated with a smile. I looked through the shelves until I found a perfect story for her. "We're gonna read Cinderella," I said to her. She smiled and nodded her head. I sat down next to her on the couch and, to my slight surprise, she climbed into my lap. I wasn't sure if Bella was as comfortable with me as she was with the others. I haven't really gotten a chance to bond with her like the others had. I smiled as she looked up at me. "You ready?" I asked her. She smiled, "I'm ready," she replied. "Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a girl named Cinderella," I began. I was going to go on when Bella interrupted me. "What did she look like?" she asked. I grinned. "She had long blond hair and pretty blue eyes," I said. She smiled and motioned for me to continue. "She lived with her evil step mother and her two evil step sisters." Bella spoke up again, "What happened to her parents?" She sounded sad. "They passed away from being sick," I replied. I didn't really know what happened to Cinderella's parents but I wanted to answer Bella's question. Bella sighed. "Poor Cinderella, I hope she has a happy ending." I smiled polietly at Bella and replied, "We can find out as soon as we continue the story. You ready?" Bella nodded her head quickly and I chuckled at her. She was as cute as a peach. Yeah I know, I'm weird with my southern talk but whatever. I'm a southern gentleman at heart and my Alice loves it. That's all that matters. "This is gonna be a long story Bella," I said. We had a rather long version of Cinderella and I was very glad. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. "They treated Cinderella badly because she was beautiful, smart and kind while they were not. But one day, the Prince decided to have a ball." Bella was about to speak but she raised her hand. I chuckled and said,"Yes Bella?" She blushed."What's a ball?" Bella asked. I smiled at her but it was somewhat sad. How could a beautiful little girl like her not know what a ball is? How could she have never heard a princess story? "A ball is a party that people have. They have to wear fancy clothes and shoes and all,"I replied to her. She laid her head on my chest and I continued with the story and even though I was reading, I was also listening downstairs to the conversation that was happening.

Emmett's P.O.V (Warning: there will be some curse words in this lol I'm learning from my new friends how to "curse properly" as they say)

It was quiet for a few seconds after Bella and Jasper went upstairs. Edward was starting to sit up and that stupid bitch Tanya was staring in shock at Edward. I've always thought hitting a woman was wrong but right now I wanted to tear her limb from limb. Stupid fucking cunt. I feel so insulted it's not even funny! First, she comes here and practically dry fucks my brother the moment she sees him. Next, she makes my youngest sister sad and that's a no-no. It nearly killed me to see Bella's reaction to Tanya's rejection and I knew that in the back of her mind, she was thinking of those fucking idiots who used to be her parents. Then she calls my sister a brat and ATTACKS her and my brother. Who the hell does that? She calls herself a family member but a family member wouldn't do that. She deluded herself into thinking she was Edward's mate but a mate wouldn't do that to the one they love. Oh man, just thinking about it makes me want to strangle her to death! Sadly we don't need to breathe so that isn't possible. But if that dumb bitch keeps acting the way she is, I'll think of something! I growled at her and she looked at me in shock. Finally, someone broke the quiet. "We all need to sit and talk," Carlisle said. It wasn't a suggestion though, it was an order. Everyone went over to the table, Edward included. Our family sat on one side of the table and the Denali's were on the other side. Carlisle sighed and began to speak in a tone I've never heard before. The sound of hurt and shock and pain in his voice stung me, even though I hadn't done anything wrong. "Tanya, what you have here today is inexcusable. You've been nothing but rude, you've hurt my family and you've destroyed my home." Carlisle was about to say more when Tanya interrupted him. "Family? Family?! You count that little human spawn as your FAMILY?!" Tanya screamed. And to my shock, Carlisle screamed back. "Don't you DARE insult my daughter again if you intend on living past today!" We all looked at him, shocked. I couldn't stop myself from thinking, _I'm so proud of Carlisle right now! _I looked at Edward to find him nodding at me with a grin. Carlisle took a deep breath. "What gave you the right to go so far as to lash out at my daughter? What made you think it would be okay?" Carlisle asked. When Tanya answered, there was a deranged look in her eyes and voice. "Edward loves me, he wants me! He always has but was too afraid to speak up! I just know he was going to confess his love to me but that little human bitch got in the way." The honesty in her voice convinced me she was insane. For decades Edward has been turning her down, and pushing her away. At one point in time he went all the way to Iceland just to escape her! I looked to Edward to see his mouth wide open and his eyes damn near as wide. What happened next shocked me even more. Esme got up from her seat and smacked Tanya so hard, venom flew from her mouth as if it were blood. "If you refer to my daughter is such a rude way _one more time_ not even Carlisle will be able to stop me from killing you." The truth in Esme's words was so strong that I saw Tanya shake in fear. If Esme weren't so serious, I would've laughed. Esme was standing there saying such harsh words, all the while looking like someone out of a fairytale. I would go so far as to say she looked slightly like Snow White! Edward chuckled but changed it to a cough. He must've heard my thoughts. "Sweetheart, please calm down. It's rare seeing you all riled up this way," Carlisle said to her lovingly. _I bet he's used to seeing her riled up in the bedroom! _I thought. Don't judge me alright? Dirty jokes and innuendos are like my second language. I looked at Edward who appeared to be holding back his laughter. _Dude, we gotta get the fuck outta here before Esme gets mad at __**us!**_ I thought to Edward. He nodded and groaned. Everyone looked at him. "I'm starting to feel pain again. I'd better go to Bella," he whispered. Esme looked at him concerned and Carlisle nodded. Tanya hissed at the mention of Bella and Esme nearly jumped her. Carlisle held her by her shoulders to keep her in place. Edward began to walk when he "collapsed". Both Tanya and I went to him and she growled at me when I grabbed him. "_I''ll _take of my _mate_," Tanya hissed. I snatched Edward away from her and replied, "He never was, is, or will ever be your mate. Stop being such a physco bitch and get over yourself. I'll take him to his _true mate_ so she can ease his pain." With that, I took Edward upstairs and we ran into mine and Rose's room. It was sound proof so no one could hear our totally hot love making. So when we closed the door and both fell down laughing, no one could hear us.

Rosalie's P.O.V (a couple of bad words here as well, sorry if they offend anyone. I'm just going with the flow.)

I sighed as I watched Emmett and Edward go upstairs. It sounded like they went into our room. If I didn't know better, I would've sworn I heard Emmett burst out laughing. Knowing him, he most likely did. Wait a minute. If Edward wanted to go to Bella, why the hell did they go into my room? I thought back to how Emmett and Edward were looking at each other and Edward seemed to nod just before he groaned in pain. Bastards, I wish they could've taken me with them. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold myself back from killing the one called Tanya Denali. I've never liked her so I wouldn't have a problem killing her. Oh, listen to me. If Carlisle could hear me he would be ashamed. I may be cold at times and a bitch nearly all the time but I think of Carlisle as my father. I would hate to disappoint him. I sighed to myself as Carlisle began to speak. "Tanya, I've always been a calm and reasonable man. But today you have tested my limits to no end. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Tanya just rolled her eyes and this time it was Kate who slapped her. She gasped and held her cheek. C'mon, she had to see a slap coming! "Stop acting like a little girl. You are to show some respect to the Cullen's or so help me Tanya I will end you!" Kate snapped. I looked at her and she winked. I began to like her a lot more for putting that skank in place. "Tanya, to put this bluntly, you've disrespected this family greatly today. You have threatened my daughter's life, attacked and wounded my son and destroyed our home. We are now at a point of no return." Carlisle said, sounding angry yet calm at the same time. He sighed and chuckled darkly. "To be honest, the only thing that's stopping me from killing you is that I don't want your family to mourn you and be sad. I also want you alive so you can say sorry to Bella." Once Carlisle said Bella's name, Tanya's eyes began to swell with hatred. Before she could say anything, Carmen spoke. "Think of it from their point of view Tanya. They found someone who needs their help. Someone Esme can truly be a mother to. We all know that Esme had lost her child when she was human. Imagine how she feels to have a little one back in her life." Esme smiled at Carmen and I could tell she was thinking of Bella, our angel. Carmen looked at Carlisle and continued. "Carlisle has found someone who he can spoil and love and be the proud Papa he was born to be. He even found someone who he could doctor up if there was a need. Being a doctor is his passion, almost as much as helping others. Imagine how he feels now that he can do both those things on a daily basis." Carlisle smiled, the same look on his face as Esme's. Carmen looked at me and I could tell she would bring up my past. I took a deep breath and nodded to her to continue. "Emmett and Rosalie have found someone who they can love as if she were their own child. We all know that Rosalie want's children more than anything in the world. She's like a second mother to Bella. Emmett's found someone else he can play childish games with and someone who enjoys them as much as he does!" She grinned at me when she said that and I giggled. "Jasper has found someone who shares his love of reading. He can read with her to her hearts content and they'll both be happy." After she said that, we heard Bella and Jasper laughing together. Tanya sighed but then stiffened, knowing who was next. "And Edward. He was always so alone but now he has someone. Someone to care for him, love him. Even teach him since we all know Bella is so smart. Can you do that for him? Can you actually love him instead of just wanting to bed him and add him to your list of achievements?" When Carmen finished, I could see that someone finally got through to her after decades. The shock, truth and shame on her face told us all that she realized what she had done. "Oh god, how could I have been so stupid? So blind?" Tanya said to herself. Carlisle smiled sadly. "You just wanted to be happy and in love. No one judges you or blames you for that." _Think for yourself,_ I thought. "Oh please tell Edward and the hum- Bella to come back down here! I simply must tell them I'm sorry!" Tanya pleaded. But something wasn't right. As I looked at her, I realized that she felt remorse and she knows what she did was wrong but she isn't sorry and she still doesn't like Bella. Carlisle saw this and sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that Tanya. I meant what I said, we're at the point of no return. I ask that you leave my family alone so that we may have time to heal from your wrong doings." The way Carlisle said this reminded me of a Don, it was very business like but with a seriousness to it that chilled your soul. But the Carlisle we know and love was still there.

You could hear it in the hurt and disappointment beneath his serious tine, as if the emotions were mixing together. Tanya looked calm but her eyes were filled with murderous thoughts. I didn't need Edward to tell me that. "This is an outrage! This is blasphemy, this is madness! How dare you choose her over me! I'm going the the Volturi!" But the time she finished the word Volturi, Carlisle, Esme, myself, Jasper and Emmett were restraining her by her limbs. Carlisle and Jasper had her arms, Emmett and myself had her legs and Esme had her head. She looked scary to me for the first time in this life. She looked like an enraged mother who would do anything to save her child. "Tanya, I'm afraid you won't be going to the Volturi." Esme sounded so different for her usually motherly self. She sounded cold and certain. Esme looked at the others in the Denali clan and they all nodded. Tanya saw this and began to squirm. I could tell she wanted to scream but her fear kept her from doing so. As cruel as this sounds, I cannot tell you how long I've wanted Tanya to die. At one point in time she had tried to seduce my Emmett and even went to far as to give him a drugged animal to do so! And now she's insulted and attacked my little Bella? She deserves to die for her actions and harsh words against our family. We looked at the other Denali's and they sighed, but the look of happiness in their eyes told me that they too wanted this to happen. "I'm afraid this is out of our control. You're on their land and you've insulted their children and attacked them. It is clear that you aren't in your right mind but this has to happen." Irina said. The others nodded in agreement. They were fine with what was about to happen. Esme chuckled darkly. "As a matter of fact, I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere. I'm sorry it had to come to this but this is what happens." Tanya began to struggle even more. "What do you mean?" she screamed. Esme growled. "This is what happens when you mess with a Cullen."

As soon as Esme finished, she removed Tanya's head. We removed the rest of her limbs in silence. We stared at her body before Irina broke the silence. "Thank god, I'm glad she's gone." Esme stood upright with Tanya's head in her hands. "Can you guys take care of this?" Esme said. We were about to do it but the Denali's stepped up instead. "It's best if we do this," Eleazar said, taking the head from Esme's hands. Esme smiled and handed it to Kate. She smiled sadly at what used to be Tanya and sighed. "I'm sorry, but this is how it had to be." The others took the rest of her limbs and I saw one of her hands begin to twitch. "I suggest you hurry. Her limbs are beginning to twitch." I said. They added a bit more pep to their step and got all of her out side. It was about five minutes before the thick, purple smoke began to fill the forest air. "What's done is done," Carlisle said. Esme nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you all had to see me like that," Esme said. It was quiet for about half a second before we all started talking loudly. "Honey, I'm so proud of you! You did what you had to so we can protect Bella," Carlisle said. "MOM, YOU WERE SO BAD-ASS!" Emmett and Jasper said in unison. Esme was laughing and smiling as they talked. "So where's Bella?" Esme said. "Upstairs with Edward," Jasper said. Esme sighed and nodded just as the Denali's came in. "We're finished," Irina said. Esme smiled and nodded her head. "Now, let's go see Bella," she suggested. We all ran upstairs and into my room. Bella and Edward weren't there. "Let's try the library," I said. We ran there and couldn't see them. But, I could hear Bella's heartbeat. I looked at the others. "hey're hiding from us," I mouthed. They all nodded and smiled. "Where could little Belly Bean be?" Emmett boomed. I heard Bella giggle and Edward say, "Shh, they'll find us Bella!" We all looked around the room, pretending we didn't know where they were. Carlisle was close to where they were and once Bella caught a sight of him she giggle and ran from her hiding place. "Daddy!" Bella laughed and clung to his leg. He pretended to stumble and reached down to pat her head. "Hello there. You were hiding pretty good, I didn't' think we'd find you," Carlisle said with a grin. Bella laughed and hugged his leg. "Oh Daddy, I'm ready now!" Bella said. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Ready for what?" Carlisle asked. Bella giggled. "I'm ready to draw," she said. We all brightened up while the Denali's were confused, but didn't say anything. "Where would you like us to be?" Esme asked. Bella smiled. "Can- can we go to the forest? I wanna make a good memory instead of remembering a bad one," Bella asked. I felt my heart soften into mush how hesitant she was being. "Of course we can sweetie," Esme and I said together. Bella smiled and nodded but, I could see worry in her eyes. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. Edward went over to her and picked her up. She went into his arms and hid her face into his neck. "What if the people who left me there are outside and want to hurt me?" she whispered. Half of us went to comfort Bella while the other half looked out the window, just in case. "There's no one there Bella. No one will hurt you," Emmett said. Bella nodded but still hid her face. "Let's get going," Jasper said. We all went outside but Edward and Bella walked slowly behind us. I could hear them whispering to each other but I went ahead, not wanting to pry. I could only wonder what they were saying.

Edward's P.O.V

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. And I am so sorry that you were hurt today." I whispered to Bella. I thought she would reply but she ignored me. "Did you hear what I said Bella? I'm sorry," I tried again, but no answer. "I am really truly sorry. If you don't want to be near me or anything, I can give you to one of the others," I suggested. I felt a strong pain in my heart and I know Bella felt it too, since she flinched. "Put me down Edward." she said seriously. I listened to her. "Now you listen and you listen good. I love you so much it feels like my heart will explode! You don't need to say sorry!" As she struggled with the word apologize, I coudn't help but think about how cute she is. Her anger was cute as well, like a kitten trying to be a tigress. I tuned back into her. "It wasn't your fault, it was _hers._" The way she said hers was so filled with malice and anger it actually made me shiver. "So let's just have a happy day now, okay?" she pleaded. I sighed but nodded. "Yes Bella, anything for you," I replied. I picked her up and we ran so we catch up with the others. "Daddy please," she said. I handed her over to Carlisle and he sped up to Esme. I heard chuckling and I looked to see who it was. Emmett and Jasper were trying and failing to hold back their amusement. "You've officially been chewed out by your mate," Jasper said. That's when he and Emmett went into full blown laughter. "You should have seen the two of you! Bella, who's barely above your knee yelling at you! And you, just standing there and looking like an upset puppy!" Emmett said through his laughter. I heard Esme giggle and say, "Well I think it's great that she can handle and chew you out! It's good practice for the future." I rolled my eyes and began running faster than them. I was about to go past Bella when I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Stop," she said. We all complied and that's when I knew where we were. The very same place where I found her. "Down please," she said to Carlisle. He agreed and watched her as she walked across the grass and plopped down. "It was here. Here was where the best and worst things of my life happened," she whispered. She looked across from where she sat and smiled, pointing. "That's where my Edward was running back and forth before he saw me. He was running so fast that I thought he was a ghost. But then when he saw me and walked closer to me, I thought he was an angel," she said, blushing at the end. She looked over to her left and pointed. "That's where Mommy, Daddy, Emmy, Rosie, Jazzy and Ally stood when they came from the trees. This is where my family began." Once she said that, she smiled. She was about to speak when Alice appeared with 2 large, clean canvas', oil pastels, a long table, an easel and a radio. "Perfect!" Bella exclaimed. I looked at Alice who only winked. "Okay, will Mommy, Daddy, Em, Rose, Jazz, and Ally please to stand over there?" She pointed to where they stood the day we found her and did as she asked. "Edward, will you help me up onto the table please?" Bella asked. I went over to her and picked her up. While she was getting herself used to being up so high, I set up her other stuff. "Thank you. Will you please stand with the others?' she asked. I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She blushed and smiled. I went back to the others looked at them. "Just talk and act natural," Alice said. I shrugged and began talking to Emmett. We all began talking and I wanted nothing more than to go back and look at what Bella was doing.

Eleazar's P.O.V

I watched as the Cullen's began talking and smiling with each other while Bella began to draw. I walked up to the table and stood close to it. If Bella lost her balance, I'd be there to catch her. She started in the far left, drawing trees and grass and flowers with a pencil. The detail and real-ness of it was amazing. She continued to draw the scenery until she got the the first person in the group, Carlisle. Currently, he was smiling with a hand running through his hair. I looked back at the picture and the speed with which Bella was drawing was amazing for a human. I watched as the expression on Carlisle's face was transferred to the drawing. Once she drew his face, she slowed down and began drawing his hand in his hair. The way she drew his hair threaded through his fingers was perfect. She drew the rest of his body with ease before moving on to Esme. Right now, she was pushing her hair behind her ears while looking up at Carlisle with love and adoration, I noticed how she wasn't rushing to draw this expression and asked, "Why did you draw the first one so fast but this one so slow?" She smiled but didn't look up from her work. "Because whenever he's around, that expression is always there," she answered. I laughed and continued to watch her work. She drew more scenery before coming to the next person, Jasper. At the moment, he was smiling with his dimples out in full force. She drew his face quickly and drew the left side of his body. I looked at the right side of him to see that Alice had her arms wrapped around his arm. Bella smiled and drew that quickly as well, not making one mistake. She drew scenery once again before coming upon Rosalie. She was looking up at Emmet with a look of love and a smile on her face. Bella drew this expression slowly and drew her body at the same pace but with a slight bend to it. I wondered why she did such a thing when I looked up to see Emmett's arm around her waist. Bella drew in his arm around her waist and quickly drew Emmett leaning down and kissing the top of Rosalie's head. She drew more scenery before coming to Edward. He was smiling and looking down and I could tell he was thinking about something. "Down please," Bella whispered to me. I helped her get down. I watched as she ran and hugged his leg. He smiled but looked confused at the same time. "Don't look so sad," she said. Edward nodded his head and smiled. She ran back over to me and I swooped her up, making her laugh, which made Edward smile. I put her back in front of where she was and she quickly drew Edward's smiling face. Then, she drew the right side of his body with his hand in his pocket. I then noticed that Edward's head was tilted down a little bit. Bella began smiling as she drew. She began to draw herself. She had on the exact same thing she had on now and she was looking up and and smiling. She drew Edward's hand on top of her head and then she drew the rest of the scenery. Then she went over to the pastels and grabbed all the colors she would need. "Alice, will you help me color?" Bella asked. Alice skipped over and began to help. "Why can't I help?" Emmett whined. Bella giggled. "Because Alice has already seen it!" Bella said. Emmett groaned and threw himself to the ground like the little kid he was. All of us began to laugh while Alice and Bella colored. I saw that Alice was about to color Edward when Bella said, "No! I wanna do that one!' Alice smiled shyly and handed Bella a bronze colored pastel. Bella began coloring Edward's hair with so much love and affection I had to stop myself for going 'aww!' This was what I meant about before, about her making my heart feel strange! This little girl has some kind of voodoo magic or something! I didn't realize I said it out loud until Carmen came up to me giggling. "She doesn't have voodoo magic, she's just adorable," Carmen said, her Spanish accent coming out slightly. "Whatever you say my love," I replied. A little while after that, everything was done. "You can come look now!" Bella said happily. Everyone used their vampire speed to gather in front of the picture and were silent once they did. This caused Bella to become nervous. "Is it OK? Do you like it? If you don't I can make another one!" Bella said, slight worry in her tone. "It's beautiful Bella," Emmett said. Bella blushed and hid in her hair. Carlisle reached out and touched the picture of Esme. "You got everything exactly right, down to the adorable look on her face," Carlisle said. Everyone began comment on the picture, making Bella blush deeper and deeper until she was as red as a fire truck. Everyone began to talk with each other and I watched as Bella walked shyly to Edward. She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her. "D-do you like it?" Bella asked. It seemed that while everyone else's compliments were nice, she really wanted Edward's take on her art. "Bella, it's stunning. I'm at a lost of words for how to describe it, it's so amazing! It's perfect," he said. Bella smiled and extended her arms to Edward. He picked her up and hugged her close to him. As Bella hugged Edward with a smile on her face, I began to wonder how she felt about him and vice versa. What kind of love do they feel for each other? That of brother and sister? Perhaps that of best friends, maybe. Or maybe they had some kind of unexplained, unreal, new kind of love that only they could decipher. "That's exactly it," Edward whispered. He smiled as Bella put her hand over his heart. "What's exactly right?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head. "That you're the most perfect girl in the world," he replied. Bella blushed and hid her face in his chest. _You know, when she becomes a vampire one day, you'll have to answer her truthfully, _I thought. Edward looked at me, innocence flowing out of his eyes. "I was answering her honestly," he whispered. I chuckled at him. I can't wait until Bella grows up. As sappy as it sounds, I want to see their love blossom and I couldn't help but wonder, what would bloom at the end of it all?

Edward's P.O.V

I smiled as I felt Bella's warmth in my arms. This was exactly where I wanted to keep her forever and then some. I heard and felt Bella's stomach growl and chuckled as the warmth of her blush filled the air around me. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a slightly sarcastic look on her face that said, what do you think? "You guys, Bella's hungry so I think we should get home." I said. Everyone voiced their agreement and began to pick everything up so we could head back home. Listening to the rhythm of Bella's heart, it sounded a bit off. Like something didn't sound quite right about it, not as normal. I'm probably just over reacting so I think I'll just let it go. Once we had everything ready to go, we began running back home. I hadn't noticed it before but it got a little bit colder out and I didn't want Bella to get sick. We reached the house and I wasted no time in getting Bella inside. "What are you hungry for?" I asked Bella. She thought for a second before smiling, showing me her perfect teeth in the process. "Carrots!" she said, her high voice just as cute as can be. "Just carrots? How about we fix you some more soup with lots and lots of carrots?" Esme said to her. Bella nodded. "Okay mommy," she said happily. We walked into the kitchen and Esme began to reheat the soup from before. In the next second, she began to cut up some carrots. I don't even know when she got the carrots. "Edward, can I hear my song again?" Bella asked. I smiled at her and she blushed. "Of course," I said to her. We walked upstairs at a slow, human pace and went to the music room. "I could record it for you, if you'd like, I suggested to smile was so big it nearly took up her entire face. "Really? You would do that for me? Thank you so much Edward!" Bella was talking fast because of her excitement and I could help but laugh a little. Alice seemed to be rubbing off on her more that I would like to admit. "You are very welcome," I replied. I played for her and in the corner of my vision, I saw her close her eyes and really feel the music. Each note I had composed for this song had been composed with love, faith, hope and happiness. I felt my eyes close as I began to lose myself in the music. About three minutes later, I had finished Bella's song. Bella began clapping for me and I did a small bow for her. "You're amazing," Bella said. I could hear love and admiration in her voice. "Not as much as you are," I said, picking her up and tickling her. "Let's go see if your soup is finished," I said. We walked until we got to the top of the stairs. "Can I walk down these?" Bella asked me. She looked slightly fearful but full of determination. "Let me go down first so I can catch you," I said, speaking as I walked. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked up to see Bella already going down. She was about three steps down already. I felt like I was watching her take her first steps or something. When she reached the bottom, she smiled up at me with pink cheeks and dimples. "I did it!" Bella exclaimed. I smiled at her. "You sure did." I replied. I took her to the kitchen and sat her at the table where Bella's soup was already waiting. I began to talk to Carlisle and about ten minutes in, Bella had finished her soup. She got up and brought her bowl to Esme and held it up. "More please?" Bella asked. Esme did as she asked and Bella smiled her thanks. This happened about two more times and I began to worry. Why was she eating so much? Jasper walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, sending calming waves through me. "Thanks Jasper," I said to him. He smiled and replied,"Don't mention it. What's worrying you?" I sighed. "Bella's eating a lot of soup. Is she okay? Is her stomach acting strange?" I voiced my concerns and Jasper shook with repressed laughter. "Edward, it's been a long time since breakfast this morning for Bella. Not to mention how hard she was working on her art. She's worked up an appetite, that's all." I felt my body relax as I listened to him. He was right, she had been working hard. Once Bella finished eating, Esme decided that it was time for Bella to have a bath. "Bella, how about a bubble bath? You've been working so hard and we're all so proud of you. Why don't you relax?" Bella smiled.

"Okay Mommy," Bella replied. Bella was about to say something when she looked at Eleazar. She walked over to him with a smile and lifted her arms to him. He looked a bit unsure and worried as he looked at her. "Don't worry, I just want a hug," Bella said sounding calm and reassuring. I guess she had heard him when he said she had some kind of voodoo magic. He sighed and picked her up. When she wrapped her tiny arms around him, I saw it happen. He had fallen under the same spell that Bella had placed us under. His love for her was showing in his smile and how happy he looked. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Alright little miss Bella, it's time for you to have your bath. I'll see you later okay?" Eleazar said. He sounded kind of choked up, like the way Carlisle sounded the firs time Bella told him she loves him. "Okay, good night!" Bella said. Eleazar said the same and passed her to Carmen. Bella hugged her just as tight and Carmen began speaking Spanish to her, saying how she was a beautiful little girl and that she would see her soon. Carmen passed her the the remaining Denali sister and they hugged and kissed her as well, making her giggle. They passed her to Rose and Em, they passed her to Alice. "Bella, is it okay if i read you a bedtime story?" Alice asked. Bella lit up and I had to smile at her love of reading. Bella nodded her head happily and was passed off to Jasper. "I'll see you late sweet pea, okay?" He said to her. "Okay Jazzy, see you later!" Jasper passed her to me and I hugged her to my chest. She snuggled herself into me and sighed in a content way. "I love you," we said at the same time. This caused the family to 'aw!' at us and Bella to blush. I kissed the top of her head and passed her to Carlisle. He held her on his hip and she laid her head on his shoulder. Carlisle, Esme and Bella began walking upstairs. I saw Bella look at me and I waved to her. She blushed and waved back but there was something different. Something was in the air, the same thing that was in the air when something amazing was going to happen. I tried to shake off the feeling and it almost worked. I say almost because just as it was gone I looked over at Alice. She had that look of wonder and mischief on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her but she only shook her head and giggled. Suddenly Emmett clapped me on the shoulder. "Chill out bro! You're gonna give yourself a heart attack of something. C'mon, let's go hunting," Emmett suggested. I hesitated but nodded at him."Whoever gets the biggest gets a new car!" Emmett boomed before running out like the cheater he was. Jasper and I grinned at each other before taking off, Eleazar following behind us. He grinned at us before jumping into the trees and using them a speed boost. I kicked up my speed, knowing I could win despite Emmett's head start. I had been looking at a new car on line and wanted it badly. As I overtook Emmett, he yelled and I laughed. That car will be mine!

Alice's P.O.V

Once the boys left, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was worried Edward would figure me out. I turned to look at Rose to find she was already looking at me. "What?" I asked, trying to play off my innocence. She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight, hands on her hips. "C'mon Alice, what are you hiding?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not hiding anything," I replied, hoping she would drop it. "Please tell me!" she said. I was slightly shook up. Rosalie Hale saying please was like Steve Madden giving out his heels for free: Rare to almost never. I almost gave in as she tried to give me the puppy look. I opened my mouth to answer but stopped myself. What did I look like, falling for a look that I basically invented. "Sorry Rose, I can't do that. All I'm gonna say is that you're gonna love it!" She began guessing, all her answer wrong because they were about her. She thought the world revolved around her and that it was at her command. i told Emmett to stop spoiling her but nope! He always said, 'My Rosie deserves the best and that's what I'm gonna give her!' I counted down the seconds as Rosalie still tried to guess what I was hiding. I only smiled and shook my head, which made her try even harder. When I listened upstairs to hear Esme getting Bella out of the bathtub and drying her off, I knew it was time. I interrupted Rosalie's ranting as politely as I could manage through my excitement. "As much fun as this is, I have to go read Bella a story." And with that, I sped upstairs. Esme was about to get Bella something to wear when I came to stop her. "Esme, is it okay if I dress Bella?" Esme turned around and I could tell she was about to say no when I gave her the puppy look. "Please? Bella dressed herself today and I just want to dress her for tonight," I pleaded with Esme. She looked at me slyly before saying, "Yes. Just for tonight though!" I smiled at her before picking Bella up and taking her to my room. I sat her on the bed and went over to my closet. I picked out some clothes that were way to big for her. I had picked out a pink night shirt with stars and moons on them with pants to match. Once I turned around and showed her, she widened her eyes and I smiled at her. "I know Bella," I mouthed to her. She smiled at me. "Do you think Edward will be happy?" Bella mouthed back. I smiled and nodded. In my vision he was extremely happy. "Let's get you dressed," I said aloud to her. She smiled and nodded her head. I unwrapped her from the towel and dressed her quickly. Then I picked her up and ran her to Edward's room. I sat her on the bed and she snuggled herself into Edward's pillow. I smiled at her. "What book would you like to read?" I asked her. "Anything you want," she replied. I went and pick up a random book and started reading. About five minute in, she was asleep. I took out my cellphone and dialed Edward. "Yeah Alice," Edward answered. "Edward come quick!" I said before hanging up. I took Bella from beneath the covers and straightened her clothes. The arms and legs were too long for her but they wouldn't be for long. I could hear Edward and the other's footsteps so I knew they'd be up here in a few seconds. "Everyone hurry!" I said loudly. Edward was the first into the room and the rest were right on his heels. "Alice, what's wrong with Bella?!" Edward said, nearly waking her. I put my finger on my lips and pointed at Bella. They did as I asked and slowly, Bella began to grow. There were gasps from everyone but myself. I watched in amazement as Bella's hair grew longer to the top of her back, her face lost it child-like innocence and grew slightly more mature, her limbs grew and her face had a slight wince on it. Her arms slowly filled out the sleeves perfectly, her dimpled hands growing slightly bigger ad her fingers longer. Her legs grew slowly until her feet were out of her pants and they grew about two sizes. Her body tensed for about five minutes before relaxing completely and into a deep sleep. I looked to the others to see their mouths hanging open in shock and amazement. "So there you have it! Bella is now seven years old!" I watched as Edward's smile nearly cracked his face. "My little Bella is growing," he whispered, sounding surprised and delighted. I chuckled to myself. If he was surprised now, he'd be shocked as hell later! As the family began to whisper to each other, I wondered what Bella would be like tomorrow. Will her personality change? Will her balance grow better? Would she want contact with humans her age? I sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 10:15. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Everyone began to leave the room and I did too. Before I walked out, I looked over my shoulder. Edward was on the bed next to Bella. Her hand reached out and once she felt Edward's body, she scooted and moved until her head was on his stomach, just like it always was when she woke up. Edward smiled and looked up at me. I smiled back and walked out. Whatever changes may have happened, one thing would always remain the same. Bella's love for Edward and Edward's love for Bella

A strange chapter indeed but it gets better! Stay with me, I promise you won't regret it!


	11. Watching, Talking and Surprise Visitors

Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter for you, I hope you like it :) Comments and suggestions are very welcome. I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this for, well, reading this! It makes me happy that you all like this story. Well, here it is, enjoy!

_Recap: "What book would you like to read?" I asked her. "Anything you want," she replied. I went and pick up a random book and started reading. About five minute in, she was asleep. I took out my cellphone and dialed Edward. "Yeah Alice," Edward answered. "Edward come quick!" I said before hanging up. I took Bella from beneath the covers and straightened her clothes. The arms and legs were too long for her but they wouldn't be for long. I could hear Edward and the other's footsteps so I knew they'd be up here in a few seconds. "Everyone hurry!" I said loudly. Edward was the first into the room and the rest were right on his heels. "Alice, what's wrong with Bella?!" Edward said, nearly waking her. I put my finger on my lips and pointed at Bella. They did as I asked and slowly, Bella began to grow. There were gasps from everyone but myself. I watched in amazement as Bella's hair grew longer to the top of her back, her face lost it child-like innocence and grew slightly more mature, her limbs grew and her face had a slight wince on it. Her arms slowly filled out the sleeves perfectly, her dimpled hands growing slightly bigger ad her fingers longer. Her legs grew slowly until her feet were out of her pants and they grew about two sizes. Her body tensed for about five minutes before relaxing completely and into a deep sleep. I looked to the others to see their mouths hanging open in shock and amazement. "So there you have it! Bella is now seven years old!" I watched as Edward's smile nearly cracked his face. "My little Bella is growing," he whispered, sounding surprised and delighted. I chuckled to myself. If he was surprised now, he'd be shocked as hell later! As the family began to whisper to each other, I wondered what Bella would be like tomorrow. Will her personality change? Will her balance grow better? Would she want contact with humans her age? I sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 10:15. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Everyone began to leave the room and I did too. Before I walked out, I looked over my shoulder. Edward was on the bed next to Bella. Her hand reached out and once she felt Edward's body, she scooted and moved until her head was on his stomach, just like it always was when she woke up. Edward smiled and looked up at me. I smiled back and walked out. Whatever changes may have happened, one thing would always remain the same. Bella's love for Edward and Edward's love for Bella_

Edward's P.O.V

As I ran through the forest, my cellphone began to sing out the song Barbie Girl. Alice was calling me. "Yeah Alice," I answered. Alice breathed quickly before saying, "Edward come quick!" When she answered, there was such a strong panic in her voice, I knew it was about Bella. I was about to ask what was wrong when the line went dead. I skidded to a halt before turning around and running full speed towards the house. "Edward, what is it?" Jasper said. I could tell he felt my painc and was trying to calm me down. "Bella," was all I could choke out before bursting through the door. "Everyone hurry!" Alice said. I took the stairs to my five at a time and in seconds, I burst through my door, everyone else right behind me."Alice, what's wrong with Bella?!" I asked, my panic seeping through. Alice quickly put her finger to her lips before pointing at Bella. I did as she asked and I looked at Bella in time to see her begin to grow.

Gasps filled the air from everyone but Alice. My eyes widened as I watched in amazement. Bella's chocolate brown hair grew longer to the top of her back, her sweet face lost its child-like innocence and grew slightly more mature, her arms and legs began to grow, and her face had a slight wince on it. Her arms slowly filled out the over sized sleeves perfectly, her dimpled hands growing slightly bigger and her fingers longer. The once child-like hands were now dainty and elegant somehow. Her legs grew slowly until her feet were out of her pants and they grew about two sizes. Her body tensed for about five minutes before relaxing completely and into a deep sleep. I looked to the others to see their mouths hanging open in shock and amazement. "So there you have it! Bella is now seven years old!" Alice exclaimed. I felt a smile begin to grow onto my face. The biggest smile I've ever had since I joined this life. "My little Bella is growing," I whispered. I felt shock in my body and yet, I felt delighted all at once. I heard Alice chuckle but I was too happy to care. I heard the family whispering to each other but I quickly tuned them out. My angel was growing. She was seven years old! I felt relief in my chest. She'll be our age in no time. Don't get me wrong. I love the fact that Bella is so young, and happy.

But, on the same note, I couldn't wait until she was my age. I wanted to get her change out of the way. I remembered my change as if it was seconds ago. The fire within you that was so hot you wanted nothing more than to die in that instant. In fact, I called for death many times during my change. But Carlisle would only hold me down during my convulsing, apologizing the entire time. Telling me there was no other way. And the fact that my Bella would have to go through that was enough to kill me on the spot.I heard the whispering stop and I tuned back into reality. Everyone began to leave the room and I walked over to the bed. I gently sat down a few inches away from Bella. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice look over her shoulder at us. Movement from Bella made me turn to look at her. Her hand reached out and once she felt me near her, she scooted and moved until her head was on on my stomach, just like it always was when she woke up. I smiled at my reason for breathing and looked at Alice. She smiled back and walked out.

Alice closed the door behind her and I looked back at Bella. She had her arms wrapped around me as far as they would go, hugging me to her. Her hair was a bit longer than before and a lot fuller as well. I could see her natural waves turning into curls. She sighed and she began to speak. "Edward," she whispered. I stiffened and looked closely at her. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing was still deep. Her heart was beating at a slow, steady pace compared to its irregular beat when she was awake. She was sleep talking again. "Edward, stay with me," she whispered, sounding concerned. Her face was twisted as if she were about to cry. I gently wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. Her face relaxed and she smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. She went into a deeper sleep then and I sat there, listening to her heart. It was the most important sound in my world right now. I would be able to pick it out in a crowd of a million people , I knew it so well. There was a soft knock on my door and I saw Carlisle stick his head in. "Can I come in?" Carlisle asked. I smiled and nodded my head. He came in the door and sat at the foot of the bed. "How are you son?" he asked. I sighed and shrugged slightly. "I'm so happy right now. But there are other emotions conflicting in me. I'm happy that she's growing to fast, nervous of what changes she'll have, frightened of how much pain she'll be in when we change her," as I voiced my concerns, Carlisle sat there and listened. "You have every right to feel the way you do. But I think I know what you're really worried about." Carlisle said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're worried about your relationship with Bella and how it will change," he answered. I felt my eyes widen slightly. I hadn't thought about that but it certainly is something to worry about. "I hadn't thought about that," I confessed. He smiled. "Oh son, you should. I doubt your relationship will change at this moment. But when Bella has another growth spurt, you should think about it. I mean, we all know that Bella loves you more than any of us in this house. But as time goes along, that love will change. It may grow into a more brotherly love or it may grow into the love of a mate." Once Carlisle stopped talking, he reached over and began stroking Bella's hair. Our love will change, I knew that. And I knew without a doubt that I would want anything Bella wanted for us. But the thought of us only having a friendship was painful. I would take whatever Bella gave me but, I didn't want to be alone anymore. And yeah, when Tanya was around I could've had her. But I knew she only wanted one thing from me. And I wanted to wait for that. She wanted to have sex with me and I wasn't ready for that. And yes. I am a virgin. I see nothing wrong with that. It may be because I'm old fashioned but I feel that you should wait until you find the right person before you take that step.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand running through my hair. I turned around to see Bella rubbing her eye with her fist. Her hair was all messy but it was the cutest thing I've ever seen from her so far. "Hello Bella," I greeted her. She yawned and smiled. As she opened her mouth to speak, I could feel my excitement rising. I wanted to hear if her voice had changed. "Hello Edward," she whispered back. I frowned slightly. "Why are you whispering sweetheart?" I asked her. She smiled politely and pointed to her throat. "Are you thirsty?" I asked her. She smiled and clapped her hands, nodding at me. "I'll be right back," I said to her before using my vampire speed to get her a glass of water from the bathroom. I handed it to her and she drank the whole glass in a few gulps. "Now, let's try again. Hello Bella," I greeted her again. She giggled before replying, "Hello Edward." Her voice was a bit lower than it was yesterday but the sound of it made me smile. I wanted to hear her laugh suddenly. I playfully pushed her onto her back and began tickling her. It started out as a small giggle before it turned into full blown laughter. The sound of it warmed my heart and soul. Her laughter was so contagious that I started laughing! Her face turned pink and she was snorting through her laughter. How can one being be so adorable? As I tickled her, she took a big breath and spoke in a rush. "Edward stop, I have to potty!" I stopped instantly and rushed her to the bathroom. I didn't want her to pee from her laughter. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I quickly made the bed as Bella was busy. We made quite a mess while I was tickling her. Her laughter is the sweetest thing I've ever heard and I would do anything to hear it. I heard the sink running and Bella was calling me. I opened the door to see Bella on the tips of her toes trying to wash her hands. "Can you help me?" Bella asked, blushing. I smiled and walked over to her, picking her up. "Thank you," Bella said. She quickly washed her hands and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and giggled. "My hair looks funny," Bella said. "Would you like me to brush it?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "But before we do my hair, can we go have breakfast? My tummy is hungry," Bella said sheepishly. I was about to reply when Emmett burst through the door. "Belly Bean! You're awake! I missed you!" Emmett boomed. He picked her up from my arms and blew on her stomach. Bella laughed loudly, squirming in Emmett's hands. _Sorry bro, you were hogging her, _Emmett thought. I nodded at him. "C'mon guys, let's go downstairs! I know Belly Bean is hungry." Emmett threw Bella over his shoulder and began running down the stairs. Bella laughed the whole way down and I couldn't help but smile. A happy Bella was a happy Edward. I ran down the stairs to see Esme tightly hugging Bella saying, "My baby got so big!" Bella laughed. "Don't worry mommy. I'll be like this for a little while," Bella said. A little while? Does Bella mean she'll be growing again soon? Carlisle was thinking the same thing so he voiced his thoughts. "Will you be growing again soon?" Carlisle asked. Bella smiled in a mature way and said, "Can we talk about this later?" Carlisle opened his mouth to protest but Bella interrupted. "Please daddy?" Bella pleaded. Carlisle smiled and turned into mush. "Alright princess," Carlisle said. Bella smiled and began walking towards to kitchen, tugging my hand. As we walked, Jasper clapped Carlisle on the shoulder while Emmett whispered, "Wimp." Bella and I walked into the kitchen and Bella sat at the table. "What would you like to eat?" I asked. Bella thought for a second before saying, "French toast please!" I frowned slightly. "French toast, are you sure you can eat it all if I make it?" Bella could hear the doubt in my voice but she only smiled sweetly at me. "I've kind of been through a lot these past few hours while I was asleep. I'm feeling kind of empty," Bella replied. "Why do you feel empty Bella?" Alice chirped. Bella ran a hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up from me. "Not only my outsides had to grow," Bella answered. Alice frowned and looked to Jasper for answers, who just shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes in frustration. "My internal organs had to grow and expand as well." Bella stated. Carlisle looked so amazed, it was almost funny. Suddenly Bella frowned. "Why are you upset sweet pea?" Jasper asked. "You all are just asking me honest questions and here I am being rude. I'm sorry," Bella said, her head down in shame. Rosalie walked over to her and picked her up. Bella hid her face in Rose's neck and it made Rosalie smile. I_ love the fact that she trusts me enough to do that. It makes me feel like a real mother, _Rosalie thought at me. I smiled at her and nodded. "You have no reason to feel sorry sweetie. You've been through a pretty tough night and you just woke up. Here we are asking you question after question, you must feel disoriented." Rose said, trying to soothe Bella. "Rosie's right. We're sorry Bella," Emmett said. We all made noises of agreement while Bella blushed into Rosalie's neck. "So how about this. After you eat, we can sit and you can explain all about your growth spurt," Esme suggested. Bella smiled at her. "Okay mommy, thank you," Bella said with a smile. Esme smiled and kissed Bella forehead. "It seems that with your growth, you've gotten even more beautiful!" Esme said. As she said this, she thought '_I just want to see if her reactions have changed any.' _Bella, of course, blushed as red as a fire truck. Still shy. Maybe one day, when she's older, I can get her to understand how beautiful she is. Or maybe when she hits our age, she'll have an epiphany and see her beauty. Only time will tell. "Can I help cook?" Bella asked. Esme smiled, "Of course sweetie! If you like, I could teach you how to cook a few things. Or better yet, you could be my taste tester for when I cook! How's that sound," Esme said. Bella giggled. "It sounds yummy!" Bella replied. Esme went over to the closet and got out a chef's hat, and and apron for Bella. On the apron, it read 'Mommy's Helper.' Esme slid the hat over Bella's hair and helped her tie on her apron. When she was done, Bella smiled. "How does it look?" she asked. Carlisle came over and picked Bella up, making her laugh. He spun her around and I saw Esme pull out her cell phone to take a video. "You look like a beautiful chef princess!" Carlisle said. Bella laughed and Carlisle hugged Bella to him so they were cheek to cheek. They were both smiling and it kind of looked like they had one big smile. Esme stopped her video. _'We can make a bunch of home videos for Bella to watch after she's turned!' _Esme thought. Carlisle put Bella down and she was so dizzy from their spinning, Bella wobbled before falling onto her bottom. Emmett burst out laughing and Bella began to blush. I could tell she was feeling embarrassed so I went and picked her up. She hid her face in my neck and I heard Rosalie slap Emmett in the back of his head. "You're making her feel embarrassed!" Rose whisper-screamed. Emmett looked at Bella and his smile vanished. "Bella I-" Em started. but Bella interrupted him. "Mommy, can I have cereal instead?" Bella asked quietly. Esme didn't answer. She only got out a bowl, a spoon, some Lucky Charms and the milk. The kitchen was silent, and it was strange. The only time it was this quiet in the house is when Bella was asleep. Esme poured the cereal and milk for Bella and I sat her at the table. Bella began to eat and Emmett sat in front of her, trying to say sorry. Bella ignored him, eating her cereal. As she ate, I could see her peeking up at him through her hair. Once Em knew she was watching him, he began making funny faces. I saw Bella smile and hold back her giggles. After a few minutes, Emmett began to get discouraged. Frustrated, Emmett scrunched up his face, and flared his nostrils. Bella looked up and the battle was over. She laughed so hard, milk flew out of her nose, and straight into Emmett's face. That got us all laughing, Emmett included. Bella picked up a napkin and wiped her and Emmett's faces. "I'm sorry Emmy," Bella said, laughing. "I'm sorry too Belly, I didn't mean to laugh at you," Emmett replied. Bella leaned over and kissed Emmett's cheek. "We're even then!" they both said at the same time. As everyone began talking, I felt myself growning jealous. I know, it's childish but I want a kiss on the cheek too! Bella seemed to sense my pouting and looked at me. She waved me over and I came to her. "Yes Bella," I said. She tugged my shirt and once I leaned down, she kissed my cheek. "Better?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her forehead for my answer. She smiled and went back to eating her cereal. _Goodness Edward, you get jealous over her kissing her own brother! Imagine if when she gets older she decides to date someone other than you, _Emmett thought, smirking at me. "Never gonna happen," I said, too quiet for Bella to hear. At least I hope it was too quiet. I waited for Bella to say something but she didn't, I sighed in relief. I didn't want her to think I was some physco vampire or something! _I'm so excited right now! All the questions I've had will finally be answered today, _Carlisle thought. I smiled and looked back at him. He was staring at the back of Bella's head, his eyes wide with fascination. It was funny but kind of creepy too. I cleared my throat and Carlisle came back to the present. He smiled at me and I only shook my head. _I'm sorry Edward, you know how I am about knowledge. _Carlisle thought at me. I smiled and nodded my head in understanding. It was one of the things I enjoyed most about Carlisle. His hunger for knowledge and learning was what made him who he was. Well that, and the way he loves to help people. I looked at Bella. The way he gets to love and nurture her as a father is one of his favorite things about life right now. And the fact that he gets to watch her grow, no matter how rapidly she does so, makes him really feel like he's her father. And don't even get me started on Esme! As far as I'm concerned, she is Bella's biological mother. They both have the same hair, although Bella's was starting to curl more instead of the waves I've seen. And their dimples are the same, they even laughed the same a little but. Bella's was just a more high pitched. "Edward, are you okay?" I heard Alice ask. I saw Bella quickly turn around. "What's wrong with Edward? Is he alright?" Bella asked quickly, her heart beating faster than normal. I snapped back into the present and out of my thoughts when Bella wrapped her arms around my hips. She was tall enough to do that now. I instantly reached down and put my hand on her head. "I'm fine Bella, don't worry," I assured her. She nodded her head and let me go. She grabbed her bowl and ate the last of her cereal. "Mommy, I'm finished. Do you want me to wash it?" Bella asked, holding the bowl. Esme smiled. "No dear, it's fine. But thank you," Esme said. Bella sighed and smiled back. Esme quickly washed the bowl and set it out to dry.

"Alright, it's time to talk." Bella said. We all walked into the dining room. We sat Bella in Carlisle's seat and on two phone books. Bella grew but she was still a bit small for her age. I sat on her left, Carlisle on her right. Next to him was Esme and Rosalie. Next to me was Jasper and Alice, while Emmett sat at the other end of the table. "Now, let's begin," Esme said. Bella smiled and folded her hands on the table. "So, who wants to go first?" Bella asked. Carlisle instantly raised his hand, making Bella giggle. "Okay Dr. Daddy, you can go!" Bella said. I could see a light in her eyes and I knew she was just as excited, if not more than, Carlisle. "How were you able to create a shield?" Carlisle asked. Bella's smile disappeared as she remembered the reason she had to use her shield. She thought for a second before sighing. "I'm not really sure. I just knew that she," Bella spat, "was trying to hurt you. She had already began hurting someone I loved and when she came after someone else I loved, all I could think was 'Protect!' And then, she blasted out into the woods," Bella finished with a smile. I'll admit it was a bit strange to see Bella smiling about hurting someone but at the same time, I could understand why. She had succeeded at protecting her family, and that was reason enough to smile. "Next question," Bella said. Emmett and Jasper both raised their hands at once. Jasper began waving his hand to get Bella's attention to stay on him. Emmett seeing that, raised slightly out of his seat and waving his hand as well. Bella giggled before saying, "Emmett, you can go." Emmett started to get excited until Bella said, "After Jasper." We all laughed as Emmett plopped into his chair, pouting. "Why is it that you felt Edwards pain to deeply?" Jasper asked. Bella smiled. "Edward is my special one. I feel everything he feels. From when he's happy to when he's irritated or upset. The only time I can't feel all his feelings is when I'm sleeping. Then, all I feel is his love for me and mine for him." Bella answered. I could see Rosalie frowning. Without raising her hand she asked, "Do you have your own feelings?" Bella looked at her confused. "Of course I do. Like right now, I'm feeling excited to be able to answer these questions. Edward's feeling different from me. He feels like he's blaming himself for something." Bella looked over at me. "Why are you blaming yourself?" Bella asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurting. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to been cut by Tanya," I was about to say more when Bella interrupted me. "Stop it! If it wasn't for you, I would still be in the woods. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be happy, warm and loved like I am now. So stop being so sad and dark. This is a happy time right now and I won't have you being sad! So you'll be happy now. Okay?" Bella said, breathing hard after her speech, her little cheeks red. I dropped my head in sadness. "Yes Bella," I replied. I heard Bella sigh and get off her chair. She walked over to me and climbed onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed when I instantly hugged her back. "I'm sorry Edward. It just makes me upset when you do this. You shouldn't be sad, you should be happy," Bella said, her cheek pressed against my silent heart. "I love you," Bella said. I smiled. Hearing her say those words would always brighten up my day. "I love you too Bella," I replied. She wiggled herself down and walked back over to her seat. She climbed up and sat back down. "Now you can go Emmett," Bella said. Emmett grinned and asked, "How do you feel about Edward? Have your feelings changed towards him at all since you've grown?" Bella blushed. "I love Edward. He's my hero, my best friend, my everything. My feelings haven't really changed but who knows? Maybe they will," Bella said. The last thing she said gave me hope. I severely hope her feelings change as time goes on. Esme raised her hand and Bella smiled. "Your turn mommy," Bella said. Esme smiled and asked, "When's the next time you think you'll grow and to what age?" Bella thought for a full minute before answering, "I'm not exactly sure when I'll be growing next. As for the next age, it will be a two to three year age change," Rosalie raised her hand and Bella was delighted. "Yes Rose?" she asked. "When will you stop growing?" Rose asked. I sat straighter in my seat. I wanted to know this question badly. "My growth spurts will stop when I'm either seventeen or eighteen," Bella answered. I felt a smile grow onto my face. She'll either be my age or older! I feared she would stop growing at sixteen or younger. _'You'll finally be dating someone bro!' _Emmett thought. I rolled my eyes at him but still smiled. I raised my hand and asked, "How often will you grow? Will it be every night or a few nights between each growth spurt?" Bella thought for a second. "My body will need rest from each spurt so there will be a few night in between. But I'm warning you all now, my body will go through some major changes once I start hitting the teen years." I frowned. What did she mean by major changes? _'She probably means boobs and ass you idiot,' _Rosalie thought. If I could blush I would be ten shades of red. It was strange, the thought of my little angel becoming a woman over night. "So, since you'll stop growing at seventeen or so, we have something we'd like to talk to you about," Carlisle said, sounding a bit unsure. Bella looked at him, interested in what he wanted to say. "As you know, we're vampires. And, there are these people in out world called the Volturi. They are, in a way, the rulers of our world. They make sure that we aren't breaking any rules. But, the top rules are that you don't expose yourself to humans and that you don't turn a child of your age, into a vampire. If they found out that you were living with us, they would hurt all of us and kill you. So, we have to keep you a secret. And, once your growth spurts stop, we'd like to make you into one of us." Bella's eyes widened slightly. "You wanna make me like you?" Bella asked. Carlisle and Esme nodded. Bella smiled, her cute dimples coming out in full force. "Really? You wanna make me a vampire and keep me with you?" Bella asked again. Esme giggled at Bella's excitement. "Of course sweetie. Are you willing?" Esme said. Bella nodded her head and the table began to cheer. Despite our musing, we were leaving the choice to Bella. And if she didn't want to be a vampire, she didn't have to be. "But, on a serious note, it will hurt. Very, very, _very, _badly." Emmett warned. Bella smiled politely. "I know. I've already felt it, remember? I wasn't ready that time but this time, I will be." Bella answered. "How's that?" Esme asked, sounding worried and interested. "Well, you remember how I helped Edward when he was in pain?" We all nodded our heads and Bella smiled. "Well, I'll teach Edward to help me without feeling my pain. It's going to be difficult but we can do it," Bella said. We all looked at her in wonder. Teach ME? How can that be? I only have one ability, to read minds. I've been around for a little over a hundred years so I'm pretty sure I would've figured out if I had more. Apparently I was thinking out loud because everyone was looking at me. "Edward, calm down," Jasper said. I took a deep breath before looking at Bella for her to continue. "Wow, you've been around for over a hundred years?" Bella asked me. I looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed at my ranting. Bella giggled and I looked up to see a blush on her face. I could tell she wasn't embarrassed so she must be blushing for me. "Don't blush Edward, I think it's cool!" Bella said. Next thing you know, the guys were all suddenly telling their ages. "I've been around since before the Civil War," Jasper said. Bella looked at him in wonder, which made Emmett snort. "I'm a hundred years older than him!" Emmett said proudly. Bella's jaw dropped slightly as Carlisle let our a smug laugh. "Ha! I'm over three hundred years old!" Carlisle boomed, reminding me of Emmett. Instantly, Bella hopped down and ran over to Carlisle. Carlisle smirked at the rest of us as he pulled Bella onto his lap. "Really daddy? Over three hundred?" Bella said excited. Carlisle nodded with a smile. Bella looked at Carlisle, confused. "But how come you look the way you do now?" Bella asked. Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek before he answered, "Because the venom in my system froze everything, in a sense." Bella flinched as she shook her head. "How can it freeze everything when it feels like fire?" she asked. Carlisle sighed, "I have no idea sweetheart, maybe we can find out," Carlisle said. "So, how will I be able to help you while your changing?" I asked. Bella smiled at me. "Well, we'll need some practice. So, with Jasper's help, I'll be in a little bit of pain. And, you'll have to block it!" Bella said. I instantly didn't like the plan. Bella in pain didn't suit me one bit. "Just a little bit Edward! I promise, I'll be fine. You'll protect me, I know you will," Bella said, trying to make me like this a bit more. "Bella, I'm not sure I like this," I said aloud. Bella folded her arms and pouted at me. I instantly felt my unwilling demeanor begin to crack. "Edward, don't you want to help me?" Bella asked me. I sighed. "Of course princess," I replied. "And don't you wanna help me be pain free?" she continued, with a sweet smile on her face. I nodded warily. I knew that I was falling for her plan. "Then we need to practice first! The more we practice, the better you'll become. And, as we go, the pain will become higher. You will have to focus to block it and I just know you can do it!" Bella said, encouraging me. I looked into her eyes and they seemed to say, _I know you will protect me_. I pinched the bridge of my nose before releasing a deep sigh and nodding. Instantly, the table began to buzz with excitement and I couldn't help but smile. Bella hopped down from Carlisle's lap and ran over to me. I scooped her up and she sat on my lap, her head over my silent heart. "Thank you so much, I know we can do this together," She whispered. I leaned down and kissed her head. "As long as you're with me, we can do anything," I whispered in reply. The table sat and talked for a while before Bella began to get a little sleepy. She yawned and cuddled into me a bit, a small frown on her face. I wrapped my arms around her and I began to rock us a little. The motion seemed to help because about five minutes later, her breaths were deep and even. I looked up from my angel to see everyone watching Bella and I. "What?" I asked. Esme and Carlisle were smiling at me. "You're so amazing with her. I can't help but wonder what you would be like as a father," Esme sighed. I smiled and replied, "Who knows?" Rosalie snorted before saying, "You'll never know!" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Didn't she know? "It's a possibility for Bella and I if she wants to," I said back. Rosalie was already shaking her head. "No, it's impossible. We cannot have children!" Rosalie exclaimed. "The women of our kind cannot have children. The men are still able," Carlisle said. Rosalie looked shocked before sighing. _'Now I remember, I just tricked myself into thinking it wasn't possible. Who would think I was the only one holding me back from having what I want almost as much as humanity? But, we have Bella and I will enjoy her being a child as long as I can,' _Rose thought to herself. I shot a small grin her way. "That's a brilliant way to think of things," I said to her. She smiled and ducked her head slightly. She wasn't used to me complementing her on her thoughts and neither am I to be honest. Her thoughts were always about herself. How she looked in these jeans or that top, that she would give up anything for a chance at being human, Emmett included. Her thoughts were a shallow pool and that's usually what I thought of her. But now that we have a common goal, to keep Bella happy, we were more civil to each other. "So, Bella's pretty rad right?" Emmett said, wanting to talk more about her. _'I just can't get enough of this kid!' _Emmett thought. I smiled. "Neither can I Em," I replied. As they all talked about how amazing Bella is, I began to feel myself relax. It had been a long day, not that the day ever ended for me. Since vampires don't sleep, it seems like eternity is just one long day. I closed my eyes in order to relax and enjoy having Bella so close to me. The way she was so warm and I was so cold was a surprisingly nice mix. If I were to take my hand off of Bella's back and shake hands with one of the others, they would think I'd been in the sun all day. My hand felt almost human. I say almost because despite the warmth of my hand, you can still feel the inhuman strength of it. It's the reason why we wear gloves with certain people and companies we deal with. It's customary that in business, you greet them and shake them by the hand. Most people's warning sirens go off when they feel how cold we are. As cold as the dead, sometimes even colder. And yes, I know how cold the dead feel. I've seen and handled my share of dead bodies, and most weren't dead because of my doing. Some were though. I took another deep breath, feeling my body relax even more. It seemed that right now, I was feeling what Bella was feeling. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and sighed. In all my years I can honestly say that I have never felt this kind of peace until Bella came into my life. Bella smiled slightly in her sleep and I smiled back at her. She took a deep, slow breath before suddenly going limp in my arms. I looked down at her in surprise. She was still breathing but she was limp. Suddenly I went limp as well, then I felt like I was falling. I screamed out but then, I landed. Beneath my hands, I felt gravel. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful forest. Through out the forest, there were random doors made of wood all around. I did a full three sixty but I didn't see my family around me. Suddenly, I heard Bella's giggle and felt her hand tugging my pant leg. I instantly bent down and hugged her to me, making her laugh even more. "What's wrong Edward? You look so confused," Bella said. I held her by her shoulders and asked, "Sweetie, where are we?" She sighed and pointed to her head. "We're in my mind," she said. I gaped at her. "Why aren't the others here?" I asked her. She smiled and replied, "Because you're the one who wanted to be in my mind the most." I was shocked, completely and utterly shocked. How did this happen? "Despite the fact that you can't read my mind, you have always been pushing against my mind with yours. So, I decided to let you in," Bella said to me. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me along with her. As we walked, I looked around. Bella's mind was such a beautiful place. It was pure, calm and soothing, just like Bella is to me. We walked until we stopped in front of a huge oak door. The door had a sign over that read, 'The Reason.' "What's that mean?" I asked Bella. She didn't answer, she just opened the door. Light flooded out and blinded me to the point I had to block my eyes. Bella gripped my hand and walked into the light. I walked in and when the lights dimmed down, I looked down at Bella. She smiled up at me and was about to speak when we suddenly heard yelling. It was the voice of a woman. Bella whimpered and hid herself behind me. "What's wrong Bella?" I whispered to her. "That was my Mommy," she whispered. The voice we heard continued to yell. _"I told you I didn't want her! I told you time and time again but no! Now look what she made me do,"_ the woman came outside and was holding a crying little girl with short brown hair by her arm. The girl was covered in bruises and a large hand print on her little left cheek. Bella began shaking and I knew that it was her. "_Renee she only asked you to read her a story!_" This time, it was a man speaking. The man came onto the porch behind the woman and Bella. He took Bella from the woman and and held her gently against his chest. I looked at the man. He had the same hair color as Bella and their eyes were the same too. He smiled reassuringly at her and I saw that they had the same dimples as well. "That was my daddy." Bella whispered. Renee groaned as the man kissed Bella's head. "_Charlie, stop it! I will say this one time and one time only: if you don't take it and put it somewhere far away, I will __**kill**__ it! Take care of it and come back to me!__** Now**__!"_ the woman spoke with such vengeance and hatred that I felt Bella shiver in fear. Light began to blind me again and I felt Bella wrap her arms around my legs. When the light cleared up, I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in the forest that surrounded our house. I look to my left to see Charlie and Bella getting out of a car. He walked deep into the forest, Bella and I seeming to float behind them. Once he got to a certain point, he set Bella down and sat in front of her. I noticed that as she watched herself scream it, she whispered the words along with her previous self. He placed his hands in front of her and whispered what sounded like Latin words. Slowly, Bella's wounds and bruises began to fade. I gasped while Bella just looked on with a blank expression. Charlie grabbed Bella's little hands and sighed. He looked like he wanted to cry and I didn't blame him. The thought of going back to that woman and leaving Bella behind was heart breaking._ "Sweetheart, I love you so much. And I am so sorry I have to do this. It's the only way to keep you safe and I have to keep you safe."_ Charlie said. By this time, Bella was sobbing with her little hands over her face. I looked down at the Bella I had with me and she had silent tears streaming down her face. I could tell she was trying not to sob like she did before. _"Daddy please! Please don't leave me!" _Bella cried. Charlie took a deep breath. _"Bella, make sure you remember all the things I've taught you. You're a bright, beautiful, amazing little girl. No matter what __**anyone says**__!" _Bella was still crying and when she heard Charlie stand up and try to walk away, she reached out to him. _"Daddy please! I love you, don't leave me!" _Bella screamed through her silently began to cry as he back away from Bella. Bella tried to catch him but she couldn't, despite how slow Charlie was going. "My eyes were so teary that I couldn't see," Bella whispered to me. I nodded in understand. Past Bella lost her footing and fell down in the grass crying. _"I know amazing people will find you and give you the life I never could. Everything you need to identify yourself is in your backpack. I love you Isabella." _Charlie said. Bella was unable to answer because of how badly she was crying. I cannot tell you how much it hurt me to see this, despite his good intentions. To see my little angel so broken because the man she knew as her father was leaving her in the forest. Charlie jumped into the car and sped off. Then, time seemed to be on fast forward. I watched as Bella sat and cried and cried and then she stopped. The forest became dark and I saw Bella in a little ball, shivering. The sun quickly came up and I saw Bella disappear behind a tree. I guess she was going to the bathroom. She began screaming for her father shortly after she returned to the place she was before. The moon rose and fell, giving way to the sun once more but nothing happened. Besides her going to the bathroom, she was just sitting there, her arms wrapped around her knees. The moon rose and fell once more, the sun hiding behind the clouds the clouds. Bella got up and went to the restroom before sitting down again. As she sat there, I saw something flash in the distance. Then it happened again, a bit slower this time. I gasped as I realized it was me. The rest happened so fast I couldn't even see it. But, the last image that was clear was Esme handing Bella to me and the content face that Bella wore. I looked down at Bella and she looked up at me. "I love you," I said to her. She blushed, smiled and wrapped her arms around my leg. "We're going back now," Bella whispered. I nodded to her and put my hand on her back. Light surrounded us once more and then, I was being shaken. "Edward, Bella!" I could hear multiple voices saying loudly. I felt my eyes flutter open and I saw everyone surrounding us. More like standing over top of us. I shook my head to clear it and looked around. We were on the floor of the dining room. I felt Bella stretch and yawn in my arms. "That was exciting, right Edward?" Bella said, sounding happy. I smiled down at her. "That was amazing. Thank you for letting me in," I replied, kissing her forehead. I sat us up and stood up with Bella in my arms. "What happened?!" Rosalie said, sounding worried. "One minute we were sitting at the table and the next, you both went limp and unresponsive! What happened? And what did you mean when you thanked Bella?" Rose continued. I ran a hand through my hair. "Bella let me into her mind," I said, smiling down at Bella. Rose rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when Carlisle put his hand up to stop her. "What did you see?" Carlisle asked, his eyes shining with excitement. His hunger for knowledge matched my own and it made me feel closer to him every time it appeared. I took a deep breath. "Well, first, I just want to say that Bella's mind is by far the most peaceful, pleasant and pure place I have ever been," I smiled at them all. I described Bella's mind to them. How beautiful and stunning it was. How amazing and happy it was. I explained the doors we saw that I believe were a mixture of Bella's thoughts and memories. I described the memory Bella showed me about how she ended up in the forest. Everyone sat quietly and listened as I explained it all. But when I spoke of Bella's old mother, Renee, a sharp growl managed its was through Esme's teeth. It was low enough so Bella couldn't hear it but loud enough for Carlisle to grab her hand and calm her down. When I finished, there was complete silence and a whole new respect for Bella in everyone's minds. I was about to speak when Bella began to. "Mommy, Daddy, is it okay if I outside and play?" Esme and Carlisle grabbed each other's hand. "Of course dear, just be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?" Carlisle said. Bella cheered and wiggled her way down and ran to the door. Once she opened it, ran outside and closed it, we all got up and went to the window. We watched her prance and jump around with happiness. Despite what she went through before, she was such a happy little girl. With a sigh, I turned away from the window and walked toward the kitchen. I imagine that Bella might be hungry after using so much energy to play outside. I looked around the kitchen, at a slight loss at what to make for Bella. Esme came in and smiled at me. "I was thinking I could make her a sandwich and maybe some brownies," Esme said. Once she said brownies, Em, Jazz, Rose, Alice and even Carlisle came running into the kitchen, looking excited. "Can we help make brownies for Bella?" Jasper drawled with a bright smile. Esme looked unsure and the pleading started. "Please?" Rose begged. Alice did the same, bringing her hands together as though she was praying. Emmett batted his eyelashes, grinning at Esme. But, once Jasper opened his mouth to beg again, I knew Esme would give. "Please Mom?" he begged. Esme smiled and quickly threw her arms around Jasper. "Of course you all can help sweetie!" Esme said happily. Esme let go and turned around to get the stuff ready. Jasper smirked and held out his hand. The others grumbled while handing him a hundred dollars each. I chuckled and shook my head. "Let's get busy you guys!" Esme said. She gave us all a certain job. Mine was to wash the pan and butter it up. Then, after it was done, to get out some mini marshmellows to put into the mix. We all went at a slow, steady human pace. I liked it, this sense of being normal. We move at vampire speed a lot through out the day so it's nice to be able to slow down. It's safe to say that, so far, this is the best summer of my life. As we were working, I couldn't help but begin to think of Bella's parents. Besides what's magical about Bella and her intellegence, I could tell she had to grow up early. I also thought about how thankful that Charlie put her in the forest where we were. Heaven knows what would have happened to her, had she not been placed here. And while I'm quite happy that we have Bella in our family, I couldn't help but want to beat the living shit out of her mother. Keep in mind, I believe that hitting a woman is wrong. But come on! Who would hurt such an innocent, smart and beautiful girl? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Then, I heard some silverware hit the floor. I looked up to find that Alice had dropped it. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She stared at me before saying, "My vision just disappeared!" It took me no time to figure out why. "The wolves!" we all exclaimed. I ran to go get Bella from outside when the sight outside stopped me in my tracks. Outside was my sweet little angel, surrounded by a pack of wolves. That shocked me but what actually _stopped _me was what the wolves were doing. They were all laying on the stomachs in a circle around Bella. Bella was going around the circle, gently touching the wolves' heads while saying "Duck." It then occured to me what was happening. The wolves were playing duck duck goose with Bella. I watched her happy expression as she went around tapping each head lightly. When she got to a black wolf, the biggest in the pack, she giggled before saying, "Goose!" Once she did, she started running as fast as her little legs would take her. The wolf she chose got up and waited for a minute before slowly trotting behind her with what looked like a grin on his face. The other wolves were making small excited barks as Bella ran. And when she plopped down in the spot that the wolf was in, they put their paws together as if they were clapping for her.o I was so flabbergasted that I didn't hear my family come up behind me. Bella was laughing so hard that she fell onto her back, snorting slightly. The black wolf she picked came over and began nosing her stomach. As her laughter grew louder, I could tell he was tickling her. I was puzzled at what was happening. Why were the wolve playing with Bella and not questioning why we have her? And how did they get onto our land without us smelling them or hearing them? I looked at the wolf that was tickling Bella and dove into his mind. He was currently thinking, _'I could just tickle her all day! Her laughter is the cutest thing I ever heard! She kind of red so I should stop for a minute.' _He stopped and was about to pull away when Bella wrapped her arm his neck and hugged him. He didn't tense up or anything. He simply nuzzled her cheek and and stayed until she was finished. I listened into the mind of a sandy tan colored wolf. To my confusement, his thoughts were filled with happiness and a tinge of jealously. _'Aw, look at the little one. She's taken to us so well! I wish Sam would stop hogging her and let her play with us too,' _he thought. I decided that I need to make my presence and the others in my family known. I cleared my throat loudly and they all looked up at us. I expected them to growl but they didn't. The black wolf made a sharp barking noise and the wolves lined up. There was the black wolf (Sam), a chocolate colored one (Quil), a russet colored one (Jacob), a sandy tan colored one (Seth), a silver colored one (Paul), a plain dark brown one (Jared), and a grey one with black spot (Embry). There seemed to be more than I last saw. The black wolf walked over to us with Bella on his back, who was giggling all the while. He stood in front of Esme and Carlisle and Bella raised her arms to them. Esme picked her up and hugged her to her chest. "I missed you mommy," Bella said happily. Esme only kissed her head and looked at the wolf. The wolf looked at Bella and made a sort of whimpering sound. He stood a lttle on his hind legs and Bella giggled as she pet him. She was treating him like a house pet instead of a dangerous wolf. He ran behind some trees and we heard some bones crunching before we heard fabric running over skin. When he stepped out from behind the tree, he was in his man form. He looked around for Bella and smiled when he found her. The other wolves ran and transformed back to normal. When they came out, they all looked for Bella as well. Sam made his way over to us, a smile on his face. "I'm sorry we didn't alert you to our presence before. We got a little carried away playing with the little one. That was when it clicked for me. The way they were being so gentle with her, the happy look they had on their faces as wolves, Sam's reluctance to leave her. I quickly pushed my way through all the wolves thoughts and they were all the same. I don't want to believe it but they done it. They've _imprinted _on _my Bella_. Jasper figured out the same time as me and before he could stop me, I ran. I heard Bella call out for me to stop but for the first time, I pushed her feelings aside to wallow in my own despair.

Jasper's P.O.V

As Edward ran off, I knew he figured what happened. That the wolves had imprinted on Bella. Bella reached her hand out and called out, "Edward, stop!" He hesitated for the slightest second, so fast even he didn't notice, before running away. I only noticed because I felt his subconsious emotions. The look on Bella face was so sad that the wolves and my family rushed to Bella's side. I stayed back a bit. I had to get a feel of this imprint. I weaved my way through the emotions of my family, since I was so used to theirs. They were feeling confusion, slight anger at Edward for upsetting Bella, and saddness at Bella expression. The wolves were a different. Before they were diffucult because their emoions were so widely ranged. But now, I realize it was because I was only getting their immediate emotions. I pushed my way through those and made my way to the imprint. When I touched upon it I smiled. It was an amazingly intricate thing. It reminded me or a bracelet. It was weaved with so many differnt things and emotions. Friendship, surprise, hapiness, kindness, fear, hope, love. But the one that was strongest was the most surprising. It wasn't the same love that Edward had for Bella, or that Bella had for Edward. To be honest, this imprint was flimsy looking compared to the connection Edward and Bella shared. It was the sense of _family _that was strongest. I realized that they didn't have the hopes and intentions that Edward had for Bella. They only felt connected to her the same way the others and myself feel to Bella. Like that of a sibling. Someone to protect from the hurt and scorn that could possibly hurt Bella's feelings. Someone that could help her when she needs it, or help her when she was confused or didn't understand something. To wipe her tears when she was down, and to cheer her up at the drop of a hat. The wolves were now what we were to Bella, family. I tuned back into the conversation when I heard my name spoken. "Jasper could help identify what we feel, right?" Sam, the Alpha of the pack asked. I smiled in his direction and nodded. "I was just feeling the imprint you all have on Bella. It's not the same way Bella feels for Edward and vice versa. Their imprint is that of a family way. They are her protecters and her brothers and friends, just like Emmett and I are to Bella. When Edward ran, all he could realize was that they had imprinted on Bella. He feels like he has competition for Bella affections now and he feels like he will lose Bella to the wolves," I said. Understanding flowed from everyone but Bella. It was strong determination that came from her. "We need to find him," Bella said. Everyone looked at her and she continued. "We need to find him so I can remind him." Rosalie scrunched her face in confusion. "Remind him of what?" Rose asked. Bella looked down and blushed before saying, "To remind him that he will always be my only special one." She looked up at me with such hope in her eyes. "Do you know where he will go?" she asked me. I thought about it for a minute. It would all depend on his stress level. Edward was always the broody type but when his stress would pile up, he would always go Alaska. "Alaska. That's where he'd be. Alaska," I said. Bella frowned. "That's so far away," Bella said. Her eyes grew moist with unshed tears. Despair filled the air around her. "What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie asked. Bella's lip began to tremble as she said, "Edward ran away because he doesn't love me anymore!" Her tears started silently. I looked around for help but the others in my family looked away from us. They couldn't handle her tears. I looked to the wolves for guidance, something I thought I'd never do. The wolf that was chocolate brown stepped up to me. "Uh, hi. I'm Quil. Do you mind if I help out with Bella?" I hesitated for a second before giving her to him. As I passed her off, I felt something. A spark of friendship, a feeling of family. Even his temperature didn't bother me anymore. He just felt a bit warmer that a human. Like a human with a fever. Quil cradled Bella against his chest and she began to really cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he began to rub small circles on her back. "Of course he still loves you," Sam, the alpha said. Bella hiccuped and shook her head. "Why would he leave me if he loved me?" she asked. Sam opened his mouth to answer but I quickly shook my head now. "With the hurt she's feeling, it won't help to try and talk to her. We just need to console her at the moment," I said, loud enough for only the wolves to hear. Sam nodded and just pat Bella's head gently. Quil stood and began bouncing Bella slightly and, within fifteen minutes, she was asleep. I looked at him in wonder and he shrugged with a smile. "How'd you get her to sleep so fast?" I heard Esme ask. I turned around to see her and Carlisle standing in the door way. "The rocking movements help slightly, and because I'm so warm. If you need to put her to sleep and one of us isn't around, put on a sweater straight out of the dryer," Quil replied. Esme smiled and nodded. "I just want to thank you for helping out today," Carlisle said to Sam and the others. Sam walked up to Carlisle and shook his hand. They both smiled and I knew it was the start of a new beginning. "If you all are hungry, you can set Bella down and come eat," Esme offered. At the mention of food, the wolves all looked up with smiles on their faces. "We're always hungry," Seth said. I could feel that he was a very sunny and happy person to be around. Esme waved everyone in and they came running. Everyone went into the kitchen and they finished the burgers and fries Esme made in minutes. We all went into the dining room soon after and stood around the table, with Carlisle at one end and Sam at the other. "Alright everyone. It's time to form a couple of plans. The first one we'll concentrate on is Plan A: Getting Edward Back," Carlisle said. Everyone looked around the table with smiles. This was gonna be one heck of a plan and Edward wouldn't know what hit him.

Soo, there you have it! I'm sorry it took so long and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with it! Comments are welcome as always. If anyone has any concerns about it, I'd be more than glad to hear them. And, I'm sorry if it's too short. I was having a bit of Writer's Block. Thank you for reading and enjoying this chapter!


	12. Consideratin, Not So Bad and Action

_Recap: Quil stood and began bouncing Bella slightly and, within fifteen minutes, she was asleep. I looked at him in wonder and he shrugged with a smile. "How'd you get her to sleep so fast?" I heard Esme ask. I turned around to see her and Carlisle standing in the door way. "The rocking movements help slightly, and because I'm so warm. If you need to put her to sleep and one of us isn't around, put on a sweater straight out of the dryer," Quil replied. Esme smiled and nodded. "I just want to thank you for helping out today," Carlisle said to Sam and the others. Sam walked up to Carlisle and shook his hand. They both smiled and I knew it was the start of a new beginning. "If you all are hungry, you can set Bella down and come eat," Esme offered. At the mention of food, the wolves all looked up with smiles on their faces. "We're always hungry," Seth said. I could feel that he was a very sunny and happy person to be around. Esme waved everyone in and they came running. Everyone went into the kitchen and they finished the burgers and fries Esme made in minutes. We all went into the dining room soon after and stood around the table, with Carlisle at one end and Sam at the other. "Alright everyone. It's time to form a couple of plans. The first one we'll concentrate on is Plan A: Getting Edward Back," Carlisle said. Everyone looked around the table with smiles. This was gonna be one heck of a plan and Edward wouldn't know what hit him._

Emmett's P.O.V

"Well, I think we should drag him back kicking and screaming," I said. I could hear the wolves and Rosie make noises in agreement. Carlisle smiled and sighed. "As much as I would like to do that, we still have to respect his decision. If we go there and he doesn't want to come back with us, then we will have to leave without him." Carlisle said. Rosalie growled in frustration. "Why wouldn't he want to come back here? Bella his mate is here! He should pratically be dying by now because he's so far away from her," Rose said. I love that woman more than anything in the world. If I were away from her I would be crying right now. Sam, the leader of the wolf pack said, "That's very true. When Bella called out to him when he was leaving, he hesitated for just a second, so that has to mean he knows what a stupid thing he has done and how it's making Bella feel." Esme sighed and looked past me to the living room. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella still asleep. Even in her sleep she still looked so sad. She reached her hand out slowly. "Edward, where did you go?" she whispered. Esme began to sob a little and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist.."So what were going to do is go after him and ask if he wants to come back to his reason for living? This is such bull!" Quil said. I notice that the wolves had really taking this imprinting thing in stride. They acted just like Jasper and I in reguards to Bella: happy, loving and in awe. "I agree to the utmost degree. If he wants to act like a little wimp, then we should treat him like one," Jasper said. Esme sighed and I could tell she was going to disagree. Then, an idea came to me. I knew it wouldn't be what I wanted but atleast the right person would make the choice. I tuned back in from my thoughts to find nearly everyone yelling. I could hear Bella shifting on the couch and I knew now was the time. "I think we should ask Bella what she wants," I whispered. No one but Esme seemed to hear me. She began trying to quiet everyone down before yelling, "SHUT UP, MY SON HAS SOMETHING TO SAY! Now, what was that honey?" Esme smiled at me and I blinked in shock before saying, "We've been going about this all wrong. Despite our good intentions, this isn't the way to go. So, I think we should ask Bella." Everyone looked at me in silence. I could tell that they knew it was the right thing to do, but they knew they wouldn't get the answer they were hoping for. Just as Rosie opened her mouth to disagree, Bella yawned and stretched. She sat up and looked around with a sleepy grin. But once she saw that Edward wasn't here, she remembered what happened and began to whimper. I can honestly say that , in this moment, I want nothing more than to beat Edward into a pile of dust. I started to go over to her when she called out, "Daddy!" In a flash, Carlisle was over to her and had her in his arms. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and really cried. I mean really cried. Her whole face turned red in an instant, her entire body shaking. She was silent for a moment but when she screamed out again, I felt a sharp pain go through my heart. I pressed my hand to my chest and looked away. To see this, to see my little Bella in pain like this was too much to bare. I looked around and found Esme being held by Alice and Rose. Jasper was no where to be found, likely because Bella's emotions were too much for him. I looked at the wolves to see Quil, the one that put Bella to sleep, recording Bella and Carlisle. I looked at him, my pain written on my face. "Why are you recording this?!" I asked. I saw him quickly wiped a tear from his eyes before saying, "He needs to see this, he needs to know what he's done." I nodded in agreement and was about to speak before Bella's painfilled wail filled the air once more. Bella's crying was getting worse by the minute. "If she doesn't calm down, I'll have to sedate her," Carlisle whispered. He whispered calming things in Bella's ear but it wouldn't work. "Emmett, go get my bag," he said. I zipped up to his study and back down the stairs. "Get the needle, a band aid, and an wet napkin," he ordered. I did as he asked as he pinched little Bella's arm. I held the needle and, when he told me to, I gently pricked her with the needle, pushing it's contents slowly into her blood stream. Her cries stopped instantly and she went limp in Carlisle's arms. I wiped the spot with the wet napkin and put the band aid over it. Carlisle released a shaky breath and placed Bella on the couch. "I didn't know I'd have to deal with her first heartbreak so young," Carlisle tried to joke, but it fell on deaf ears. I looked down at her little form. She had curled herself into a little ball, her face still red, dark circle's began to form beneath her eyes. She looked broken, more so than when Edward first found her. Esme had stopped crying and looked like a vampire. I mean, we're vampires but she didn't look like her motherly self. She looked like furious, and ready to kill. Carlisle took one look at her and rushed over to her. She growled before saying, "I'll kill him! I'm going to kill him!" She tried to break away from Carlisle but his hold on her was too strong. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm fly over me. It was so strong, I felt my knees go weak. When it reached Esme, her knees buckled and Carlisle had to hold her up, "Everyone please, calm down! You're all over loading me with your emotions," Jasper said. I could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to calm all of us down. Alice ran over to him and reached up to touch his face. "It's okay Jasper, you can stop now," Alice said. Jasper instantly relaxed beneath Alice's touch. I sighed to myself and ran a hand through my hair. It was a trait Carlisle gave to Edward, Edward gave to Bella, and Bella gave to me. When I thought Bella's name, my eyes flickered over to her small frame in a tight little ball. That only got me angry again about Edward's stupidity. I hissed lowly and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Rosalie asked me. Without stopping I answered, "I'm gonna go blow off some steam." With that, I ran out of the door and into the forest. It needed some thining today anyway.

Esme's P.O.V

As Carlisle held me in his arms, I looked around my home. It was a sight I never thought I'd see in a million years. Scattered through out the living room and dining room were wolves and vampires who didn't want to hurt each other. Who were all brought together by the magic of this beautiful girl called Bella. I looked over at Bella and my joy ceased instantly. My little angel was always pale, but she looked as pale as us! Not a hint of the pink color we were used to. Her hair, usually shining and chocolate brown, looked dull and lifeless. I growled to myself again and Carlisle tightened his hold on me. "Sweetheart, we all need to stay calm and think about what Emmett said about Bella," he whispered to me. I have to admit that it felt strange that I wasn't the most rational one in the house. Next to Carlisle, I was the problem solver. I sighed and looked at Bella again. If this is how she's feeling, how is Edward able to even function. Why would he hurt her this way?

Edward's P.O.V

The farther I ran, the heavier my body felt. But I continued to push myself. I could hear Bella's voice in my head, telling me to stop. I heard myself sob but still, I ran. How many times had I promised not to leave her? I'm no better than her parents! I thought of turning back but I couldn't. The thought of Bella's love being divided nearly cut me open. Yes I know it's selfish but I feel like what we have is special. And now I had to share it with them. I ran, and ran, and ran. Before I could even register where I was going, I was knocking on the Denali's door. When Kate opened the door to greet me, I fell into her arms, crying. "Oh goodness, Edward! What's wrong?" Kate said as she caught me. I couldn't answer her. I felt so broken, so shattered. I was about to try and speak when an image flashed into my mind. It was Bella, only it wasn't. The Bella I knew was usually giggling, smiling and laughing. She was always pink in the cheeks and her chocolate brown hair and eyes were always shining. But this in my head, Bella was paler than usual; She was curled up in a ball and her face was streaked in tears. She looked the same way I had found her, only bigger due to her growth spurt. The family was around her and Esme looked murderous. She looked like she could kill someone, which was extremely rare. Rosalie was stroking Bella's hair gently and saying things I couldn't hear. Esme suddenly opened her mouth and it looked like she was screaming. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and I could see he was struggling to hold her back. He whispered things in her ear before she went limp in his arms. Carlisle looked up and it seemed like he was looking right at me. I heard his thoughts so clear, it was like he was right next to me. His thoughts said, 'Edward, what have you done?'

Sam's P.O.V

'I'll kill him,' I thought to myself as I paced behind the couch where out Imprint slept. Our, that slightly bothered me. I didn't want to share the little one. But, now was not the time for this. I had to focus on making Bella happy. She seemed so depressed. She is depressed! And my heart is breaking for her. If my Emily were to leave me like this, I'd be devastated. Seeing her like this, and thinking back to how she was before Edward left, is like seeing two different little girls. The look on her face when she saw Edward leaving will stay in my mind forever. I looked over at Bella again but nothing had changed. I sighed. "I'm gonna go get some food," I said aloud. I started walking towards the door when Esme appeared in front of me. "Nonsense, I'll cook you something," She said. I could tell that she wanted to do something with her time so she doesn't go after Edward. To be honest, after getting something to eat, I was going to do the same thing. She smirked slightly and said, "There's no way you're hunting him without me. Now, let's get some food in you so we don't do anything crazy." Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dining room where the others were sitting. Paul looked up and chuckled. "She caught you too?" he said. I nodded and everyone chuckled. "What do you boys want to eat?" Esme asked. Seth's hand popped up and he said, "Can we have chicken nuggets?" Esme face crumbled as if Seth said the most hurtful thing in the world. She cover her face with her hands and started to sob. Seth got up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong Esme?" He asked. Esme took a shuddering breath before answereing, "Bella's favorite lunch food is chicken nuggets!' She cried even harder and Seth winced. Carlisle ran in and swept Esme off her feet. She turned her face into his chest and cried. "Boys, there's cold cuts in the kitchen. Just save some for Bella after her nap," Carlisle said as he carried Esme out of the room. I sighed and looked at my pack. "You heard him, leave enough for Bella," I said. They all nodded and went into the kitchen. I heard the fridge open and someone gasped. I walked in to see what was up and when I looked, I gasped too. This refridgator was mad for the gods! Now I know you're thinking, 'It's just food!' But we, as a pack, are linked together. We are pack brothers but, we're also a family, outside of our wolf form. And when one of us in hungry, ALL of us are hungry! Everyone started making their food, but Seth. He was frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. This was a strange sight since he was the most cheerful of the pack. Always smiling and happy. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong?" I aksed him. He sighed and looked down. "I was trying to cheer Esme up and then she started crying. Just when she had calmed down somewhat and I messed up," Seth said. He growled to himself and sighed again. "Seth, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what Bella's favorite food is, so how could you know it would set her off? Don't beat yourself up about something you had no control over, alright? Alpha's orders," I said, joking around with the last part. Seth chuckled since he knew I only gave Alpha orders when things were on high alert. "Yes sir," he saluted me before going to make some food. I felt a breeze before hearing, "You're not going to eat?" I jumed before turning around to see Esme, a slightly hurt look on her face. I let out a breath and replied, "I will when everyone is finished." She nodded and leaned in the doorway, looking at everyone. She smiled sadly and I looked at her to ask what was wrong. She nodded her head toward the living room and we walked there together.

We stood in the back of the couch, watching Bella. "I'm afraid for her," Esme whispered. Bella moved in her sleep and I wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "What are you afraid of?" I asked. She opened her mouth to answer but hesitated. I put my hand on her should and leaned down to look into her eyes. "You can talk to me, you know. We may not have always been on the best of terms but things have changed. And I'll try my best to help in any way I can, be it with Bella or by being an open ear," I said to her. I wanted to her to know she could talk to me. She smiled slightly before saying, "What if she begins to hate Edward and they both never find love?" I sighed and looked at Esme. She looked so afraid that they would never find love. "They're meant to be together, and nothing can stop them but themselves. Bella is a very loving and caring girl, and I know she'll welcome him back with own arms," I said to her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "That's a habit we all picked up from Bella and Edward," she whispered Edward's name and I saw anger flash over her face before it was replaced with a calm look. "I just don't want things to be over for them before they even begin," Esme whispered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Does it bother you that you're raising her as your daughter?" I asked. Esme smiled and replied, "No. It doesn't bother me because Bella doesn't think of Edward as her brother. She sees him as so much 's able to keep up with us and some times surpass us because she's so smart, she's as advanced as us. She sees Edward as her idol, her best friend but not her brother. Emmett and Jasper are her brothers." I nodded and looked at Bella. She stretched and yawned, it was adorable. Esme sucked in a breath to call Carlisle but he was already here, kneeling down next to Bella. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she gave a small grin when she saw Carlisle. "HI daddy," Bella rasped in an adorable sleepy voice. Carlisle smiled and Bella looked around to see Esme and I. "Hi mommy, hi Sammy," she greeted us. Instantly, a smile came to my face at being adressed by Bella. No one had ever called me Sammy before, not even Emily. That reminds me, I should call her. She probably worried about why the entire pack ran off so suddenly. "Do you all mind if I use the phone?" I asked. Esme gave me a sarcastic look before rolling her eyes playfully. "Go use the phone," Carlisle said as he stroked Bella's hair. She was already falling asleep again. I ran into the dining room and grabbed the phone. I smiled at the thought of hearing Emily's voice before dialing her number. As the phone rang, I couldn't help but feel nervous about the news I was about to give her. The phone rang three more times before a breathless Emily answered, "Hello? Sam, is that you?" I chuckled slightly, knowing that she ran from upstairs to downstairs to get the phone. "Calm down love. Yes, it's me." I replied. She let out a sigh or relief before ranting at me. "Samuel James Uley, you have _some nerve_ telling me to calm down! Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?! Huh? You and the boys stop mid-breakfast and run out of the house, not telling me what's going on. You leave for _five hours_ without a phone call or a text message or anything! I've been worried sick! Any you know what happens when I'm sick? Stress. And you know what happens when I'm stressed? I bake. I've backed twenty dozen brownies! And you call me _laughing, _telling me to calm down. You bas-" I interrupt her saying, "Emily! You need to calm down. sweetheart. This stress isn't good for either of you." I say the last part quietly because I didn't want the others to know yet. Emily and I are pregnant with out first baby. But, Emily's health isn't all that great so we didn't want the others to get their hopes up. Emily sighed, giggling slightly. "You're right. But you had me worried babe. You can't go running off like that. You had me thinking there was some kind of vampire crew taking over the Rez!" I chuckled. Only Emily would think something like that. "Where are you Sam?" she asked me. I sighed. _This is it, _I though to myself. "I'm at the Cullen's house," I said. Emily made a shocked noise. "The Cullen's. You mean _the _Cullen's? The family you hate so much?" Emily asked. I felt ashamed of myself in that moment. I hated them because I didn't understand them. I felt a small hand on my arm and looked to see Esme, Alice and Rosalie looking at me with kind and encouraging smiles on their faces. "Go on, tell her," Alice whispered. I smiled my thanks before saying, "I don't hate them. At least not anymore," I said. Emily knew me better than I knew myself, so I knew she could tell something was up. "Explain," Emily said softly. So, I went into how we suddenly felt a pull towards the Cullen land. I smiled, thinking of it all. "It felt so strange. We were eating at the table when a feeling set in my chest. Like a weight was on it, but a good feeling. Like when you use your muscles after being sick for a week. All I knew was where to go. And then I was running. I thought I was the only one who felt it but then I noticed the guys around me. When I smelled the scent of the Cullen's, I knew that was where I had to go. And when we got there, there was the most beautiful little girl running around the front yard. She was playing in flowers and she looked so happy. She seemed to feel us watching her so she turned around to see us. Her eyes were the deepest chocolate brown and I seemed to drown in them. I felt a connection being formed between us. The strongest of ropes tying us together at the heart. I knew then that I had Imprinted on her. Not only me but all of us. We all fell onto our stomachs, the feeling was so strong. I knew I would do anything for her. Be anything for her. All this and I didn't even know her name! As I looked into her eyes, I began to know her. The fact that her favorite colors are blue, purple and green, that she loves to read and hear music. The fact that her favorite people in the world was the Cullen's because they love her and gave her a home. And that she loves Edward Cullen more than her own life," I took a deep breath, lost in my admiration for Bella. "After a few minutes, she began to speak to us. I thought she would be frightned because we were a bunch of horse sized wolves staring at her but she wasn't. She said, 'Hi, my name is Bella. We're connected now, aren't we?' I knew that she was the most special little girl in the universe. I nodded at her and she smiled and blushed a beautiful shade of pink. She asked us if we wanted to play a game with her because the others were busy and she didn't want to bother them. Of couse I said yes, because ther was no way in the world I could've said no. Not when she looked at us like that. So we wound up playing Duck Duck Goose with her. We played for a while before you all came and found us. The look on their faces was so funny. They didn't know whether to look shocked or worried for Bella's safety. But then, somthing terrible happened." I stopped and took another breath. I looked at Esme for help. I couldn't bear to talk about this right now, because I felt like it was my fault. She offered to take the phone and I quickly gave it to her and wiped my eyes. "Hello, Emily? Yes, this is Esme Cullen. Sam's a bit upset and asked me to take over. You see, Edward and Bella have a connection that none of us truly understands. It's like Imprinting but a million times stronger, not trying to call Imprinting flimsy or anything. It's just that since being turned into a vampire means being set in your ways for all eternity, when any form of a connection comes our way, specificaly one as strong as the Bella and Edward have, it's life altering to say the least. So imagine that the one person you care about the most, you suddenly have to share with other people. You felt that you didn't deserve them in the first place and now that others have come, you feel like you're not good enough anymore. That's what happened to Edward and Bella. So now, Bella is emotionally broken in every way. Us being here helps but, let's face it, we're no Edward. No dear, you have no reason to be sorry. It's no one's fault but Edward's stupidity. Of course, here Sam. It was nice talking to you too," Esme finished with watery eyes and a sad smile. I tooked the phone to hear Emily sniffling. I started panicking right away. "No, no baby! Please don't cry, "I pleaded. Emily sniffled some more before saying, "That's so sad! I need to come and help. Can you come and pick me up?" I felt my eyebrows crease, wondering if this willl help both Emily and Bella or stress the further. I knew Emily wouldn't give up since she was such a caring and giving woman. "Okay, I'm on my way. Be ready and plesase be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself," I said. She thanked me and hung up. I sighed and turned to face the girls. "So, you all get to meet Emily," I said with a sheepish grin and shrug. Esme smiled. "I'm excited to meet her. And I hear congratulations are in order," Esme said the last part quietly. I smiled and felt myself blush. "Yeah. thanks. We're trying to stay low key about it. Emily's health hasn't always been the best so we don't want to get our hopes up," I finished glumly. Esme frowned before saying, "I'm sure Carlisle would be more than happy to check her and try to help." Carlisle apppeared next to her with his arms around Esme's face and a tired looking smile. "I'd be more than glad to help you both," he said. Esme looked up at him and smiled, swooning slightly. I could see how in love they were, it was a beautiful thing. I nodded my thanks to Carlisle before turning around and walking out of the house. In my Alpha voice I said, "Boy's, I'll be back. Make sure you behave and be ready to help Bella." They all called back with some form of agreement. I sighed and went to pick up the love of my life. This was gonna be interesting to say the least.

Rosalie's P.O.V

As Sam drove away from the house, I could hear whimpering from the living room. I ran in to find Bella laying on the couch half way. Her head was hanging down and she was sweating like mad. "Carlisle," I called, panicked. I waited for him to come but Jasper showed up instead. "Call Carlisle!" I said. Jasper swore under his breath before answering, "He had to go hunting right away. I've been reading his books so I can help." As he said this, Bella began convulsing in her sleep. He ran over and picked her up. "She's panicking and in pain! I'm taking her into Edward's room. She'll feel calmer when she smells his scent!" As Jasper said this, he was already running up the stairs. I followed him and we ran into Edward and Bella's room. We laid her on Edward's pillow and covered her in his shirt. Bella stopped shaking but her breathing was still rapid and her face was contorted in pain. "What's wrong with her?" I asked no one in particular. Jasper placed his hands on her face and tried to calm her. Bella's eyes flew open before she squeezed them shut and moaned in pain. "Where's Esme, Alice and the wolves?" I asked. Jasper growled and covered Bella in Edward's shirt. "They all went hunting together," Jasper said, sounding as angry as I felt. "Alice hasn't seen this happening?" I asked Jasper. He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and went into Edward's clothes hamper. He pulled out more shirts and drapped them over Bella. "She's sweating Jasper, not freezing!" I said, exasperated. He gave me a sharp look and grabbed my hand, placing it on Bella's forehead. I gasped and pulled my hand away. She _was _cold. Jasper was about to do something when we heard a car pulling into our driveway. "Who is it?" Jasper asked me. I let out a sigh of relief and began running downstairs. "It's Sam and his Emily!" I answered. Just as I was about to reach the door, it flew open, revealing a worried looking Sam and Emily. "Where is she?" Sam asked. "Here," Jasper said, I turned to see Bella in his arms, still wrapped in Edward's shirts. Sam took Bella and put her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Her shaking stopped slightly but, that wasn't enough. Emily reached her arms out and took Bella. Instantly, her shaking stopped. The pain in her expression left but there was still a crease between her eyebrows. We looked to Emily in amazement but she wasn't paying attention to us. She was singing a beautiful song, although I couldn't understand the lyrics. She was rocking Bella back and forth and singing directly into her ear. Bella's shaking stopped completely and her tense form relaxed. She got some color back into her face and there was a small smile forming. Emily walked and put Bella on the couch. Bella was in a deep sleep, so being put down didn't affect her at all. We all looked to Emily and she motioned to the kitchen, with her hand on her stomach and a blush on her face. Jasper and I, being so unerved that we didn't think, blurred to the kitchen at top speed. Emily and Sam came thirty seconds later. Emily sat down at the table and looked at us with a smile. "Hi, my name is Emily. I'm Sam's wife. Who are you guys?" Jasper pushed out a hard breath and said, "Uh hi. I'm Jasper and this is my sister Rosalie. Thank you so much for you're help with Bella. How did you do that?" She smiled and replied, "It's a song I've known since I was a little girl. Whenver I don't feel good, I just knew I had to sing it to myself. And, it's worked ever since." Jasper sighed and smiled a relieved smile. "Thank you both for showing up when you did. Who knows how long that would've went on," I said. They both smiled and waved me off like it was nothing. Sam was about to speak when Emily's stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed, which was hard to see due to her tan skin. "Um, I think someone's hungry," Sam joked with a smile. Emily stood up with a excited smile and kissed Sam's cheek, since she couldn't reach his lips. He turned her around in his arms and set his hands on her stomach. I looked away from them instantly. _They had what I could only dream of. Not even dream, since I can't sleep. _Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with a small smile. "Thanks," I whispered to him. He squeezed my shoulder lightly and went into the living room. I looked at him and he was crouched down in front of the couch. I walked over to him, only to stop halfway. Bella was awake and talking to him. "Does he really love me?" Bella asked him. Jasper smiled a small, slightly awed smile. "Yes Bella, more than anything in this world," he replied. Bella smiled a sad smile that made my eyes burn with venom tears. "Then why did he leave me?" Alone tear fell down her face, I could smell the salt water. Jasper sighed and I heard him curse Edward under his breath. I decided it was time to see Bella. I walked over to her and she looked up at me, a slight pout on her face. "Hi Rosie," she said to me. I sighed and smiled slightly at her. "Hi sweet pea. How are you?" I asked her. She folded her arms and leaned back, covering her face. "I'm hurt but I understand." Bella replied. I felt my face frown in concern and glanced at Jasper before looking back at Bella. "What do you understand?" Jasper asked. "Why Edward left me," she whispered. "What conclusion have you come to?" Jasper asked. Bella sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "He left because I'm not good enough." she stated. I felt my heart nearly collapse into millions of shards. "I'm not as smart as he is, or as fast or brave or strong as he is. He wants to find someone better." Bella said. I turned my face away from Bella so she wouldn't see the overwhelming urge to kill Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. But then, an idea quickly flew into my head. It was crazy, insane even. Atleast to me. But, if it made Bella happy again, I'd do it. Maybe, if I go _to _Edward and talk to him, instead of bring him _here_ it might make this easier! I know, I know. I'm kind of amazing. But I can't go yet, I have a situation at hand. Wiping the slightly evil look off my face, I turned back to Bella. "Sweetheart, you are the best for Edward. No one else can love him like you can. He will never be able to feel for someone like he does for you. And, like you said, your feelings toward each other might change. But the change will always be good. _Always! _Never forget that Bella. Now, I have some things to look for but I'll see you later, okay?" I said to Bella, anxious to act on my plans. I was about to walk away when Bella launched herself at me. It was so sudden, I actually stumbled. She wrapped her arms around me and put her face on my neck. I hugged her at tightly as I could without breaking her spine. "I love you Rose," Bella whispered. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you to Bella," I replied. She let me go and I set her down gently on the couch. Japser smiled up at me, greatful for the emotional change in Bella. I quickly sped upstairs and was about to go into my room when a certain pixie popped into my door way. _Crap! I forgot about Alice's visions! _Alice smirked at me. "That's a beautiful plan, I want in." Alice whispered. I huffed in irritation. I walked inside my room and pulled Alice in. My room was soundproof, for well known reasons. But in this case, so I can yell at Alice and tell her she cannot come. "No, you can't come Alice!" I said loudly, going to my closet to change my clothes. I needed something that would remind him of Bella. I looked to see a blue shade that she had worn a few days ago. I threw it onto the bed and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots. "Ugh! Why not?" Alice whined. I felt my nose flare, which isn't normal for me. I turned around to look at Alice. She looked shocked so I could tell she already saw what I was about to say. "I will tell you this one time and one time only. I don't care if you've already seen what I was about to say. You cannot come with me. Bella is dying with out the love of her life and I know what that feels like. There was a time when we were living as a couple away from you guys. I was so wrapped up in myself that Emmett got fed up and left me. It felt like I was dying a million times over. And I know Bella is feeling the same thing right now. And I want to stop that. I'm going to Edward because he knows that I do not like him at times. And because I'm there, he'll see the sincerity of the gesture. Atleast, that's what I'm hoping." When I finished, I quickly stripped and put on the clothes from the closet. "Why that outfit?" Alice asked. I grabbed a black leather jacked and put it on. "The blue will remind him of Bella. Her favorite color is blue." I answered. I walked to the window and opened it. I was about to jump when Alice stopped me. "Here, take this." It was my I-Phone. I looke at it to find videos. The first one was of Bella declaring her love for Edward. The second was of Bella's break down. The rest, I don't know. I put it in my pocket and nodded at Alice. I climbed out of the window and pulled myself onto the roof. I walked lightly along it until I was at the end of it, near the garage. I jumped from the roof to the garage. I snuck in and took the car with the most gas, which was Edward's Vanquish. The car Bella also, perfect. I opened the door with the remote and sped out. If this didn't work, I'd kill him with my bare hands.

. Comments, concerns, not enough? I'm sorry! I found the song on YouTube and decided to use it, it's very beautiful. Um, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) See you next time.


	13. Talking To Him and His Decision

_Recap: "No, you can't come Alice!" I said loudly, going to my closet to change my clothes. I needed something that would remind him of Bella. I looked to see a blue shade that she had worn a few days ago. I threw it onto the bed and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots. "Ugh! Why not?" Alice whined. I felt my nose flare, which isn't normal for me. I turned around to look at Alice. She looked shocked so I could tell she already saw what I was about to say. "I will tell you this one time and one time only. I don't care if you've already seen what I was about to say. You cannot come with me. Bella is dying without the love of her life and I know what that feels like. There was a time when we were living as a couple away from you guys. I was so wrapped up in myself that Emmett got fed up and left me. It felt like I was dying a million times over. And I know Bella is feeling the same thing right now. And I want to stop that. I'm going to Edward because he knows that I do not like him at times. And because I'm there, he'll see the sincerity of the gesture. Atleast, that's what I'm hoping." When I finished, I quickly stripped and put on the clothes from the closet. "Why that outfit?" Alice asked. I grabbed a black leather jacked and put it on. "The blue will remind him of Bella. Her favorite color is blue." I answered. I walked to the window and opened it. I was about to jump when Alice stopped me. "Here, take this." It was my I-Phone. I looked at it to find videos. The first one was of Bella declaring her love for Edward. The second was of Bella's break down. The rest, I don't know. I put it in my pocket and nodded at Alice. I climbed out of the window and pulled myself onto the roof. I walked lightly along it until I was at the end of it, near the garage. I jumped from the roof to the garage. I snuck in and took the car with the most gas, which was Edward's Vanquish. The car Bella also, perfect. I opened the door with the remote and sped out. If this didn't work, I'd kill him with my bare hands._

Edward's P.O.V

Numb. That's how I feel right now. After I got to the Denali's, and after Kate calmed me down like Esme would've, I told them what happened. I told them how I felt that Bella was being stolen from me after I got her so soon. I didn't bother to look up from the floor as I told them. I didn't care how they felt at the moment. I only wanted to tell them why I ran to their house like a manic, sobbing all the while. Currently, I was standing by the large window in th guest room. It had a view of a space filled with about twelve inches of fresh, pure snow. Instantly, I thought of Bella; how pure and innocent she was. An image flew into my mind, one that I didn't not ever wish to see. It was of Bella, only older at seventeen or eighteen. At least, what I imagine she will look like by that time. She was an angel. Her skin was creamy with its usual slight pink hue and void of a vampiric sparkle. Her hair was long at her waist and it was straight, she was about 5'3 and her figure was stunning. She had a figure even Rosalie would kill for. She had on a white dress with small pink flowers that stopped about mid-thigh. and low pink heels. She looked stunningly beautiful. She was walking down the driveway to get into her car, I'm assuming. But when I saw Embry walking towards her, the image turned sour. His person seemed to exude arrogance, lust, and hope all at once. But once he saw Bella's face, he changed it all up and it disappeared. She smiled at him and he grinned back. "Hey Embry, thanks for asking me out on this date. It's my very first one!" Bella said, her voice sounding like a song. Embry's eyes seemed to yell 'Easy Prey!' and I'm sure Bella would've seen it if she weren't looking down shyly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "Don't mention it Bella. But there's been a slight change of plans." At that, Bella had a small frown on her face. "Instead of going to a movie, we'll be going to my place. Remember the game I told you about?" The leer on his face would've stopped my heart if it were beating. Bella blushed an insane red and nodded. "I-I still don't know how to play," she whispered. He smirked even more before saying, "I'll teach you everything you need to know." He seemed to look right into my eyes then and I growled, popping out of the horrid thing know as my imagination. I growled loudly as I felt my being shake. There's no way I'd let that happen! How the hell did I even think that up?! I would never think something like that up! I jumped up and quickly mumbled, "I'm going hunting," before jumping out of the window. I ran through the field so fast, my feet didn't make marks in the snow. As I ran, I couldn't help but think: 'I'm surprised the family didn't come back for me yet.' I shrugged it off and ran deeper into the woods. Little did I know that I had spoken too soon.

Rosalie's P.O.V

As I drove through the forest, I sighed at the speed I was going. Yes it was over 100 mile per hour but I feel as though it isn't fast enough. I wanted to just be there already! I growled in frustration as I sat at a red light. I clenched my eyes shut and pictured the Denali's house. A cabin looking house, similar to the size of our house, but looked more like a cabin. I heard the air moving fast around me and when I opened my eyes, I was directly in front of the Denali residence. I gasped slightly, shocked and amazed. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, have a gift! I grinned but it slipped away as I saw Edward run into the forest. He was so distracted he didn't see me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to visualize Edward running forward in the forest. Then, I imagined the car with me sitting on the hood suddenly in front of him. My instincts told me to get onto the hood of the car and so I did. I crossed my legs and leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees. And I pictured it all again, but with my eyes open. And everything began to happen so fast. The wind picked up, causing snow to fly around me and the car began to move. At first the speed was slow, but then it kicked up to a vampiric speed, moving through the forest with a surprising ease. I saw Edward running below, wondering why he felt like he was being watched. Then, the car and myself appeared in front of him. He was so surprised that he nearly stumbled into the car. I watched in amusement as he rapidly blinked his eyes, his jaw hanging open. His mouth opened and closed several times and I have to admit that this almost makes me not want to murder him. Almost.

I hop off of the car and stand in front of him. "Yeah, I know that was amazing but that's not why I'm here." He took a deep breath but stopped abruptly and shut his eyes. I take it he smells Bella's scent on me. He sighed through his nose and asked, "Why are you here?" I thought about getting straight to the point but decided against it. Instead I asked "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you doing this to Bella?" I heard him clench his jaw at the mention of Bella. "I'm sure _Bella _is fine." He pushed out, having a hard time saying Bella's name. "How can you say that? I know what she's going through right now. Emmett left me once and I nearly died. Just think about how she's feeling," I murmured in a quiet voice. In my mind, I was thinking about how I felt when Emmett left. The intense pain that put in my heart and soul. I saw Edward's pained expression before he said, "Don't be silly Rose. Bella and I are nothing like you and Emmett. Our connection isn't nearly as strong, she's too young. Besides, I'm sure she's fine with all of _them _to console her." Even as he spoke, I knew he could tell he was sprouting bullshit. And I couldn't help but stare at him in wonder and anger. He was really sitting here, and dismissing Bella's feelings. And with the full knowledge that she was advanced and that their connection is out of this world. "Edward Cullen, you are truly a fool. I cannot believe you are telling me this." As I said this, I pulled my phone out to show him the videos of Bella. Edward glanced at my phone before stiffening and looking away. "Look at me Edward," I said as I selected a video. He growled at me and didn't turn around, squeezing his eyes shut. I sighed and pressed play, broadcasting the video through my mind. Edward will _have _to watch it, willingly or not. The video was Bella's declaration of love to Edward. The video showed _Bella walking, she put her arms around Edward's neck and hugged him. He gently hugged her back and when he let her go, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. She stroked his cheek and said, "Thank you for my song Edward, it was perfect. While you played, I decided something." The look on her face was filled with love and determination. "Like what?" Edward asked. He looked so happy , it was hard to believe he was broody for the sixty years. She blushed pink and said, "I asked you to love me forever and you said yes. So, I've decided to love you forever too, no matter what!" The smile they shared was so bright, even to my eyes. Jasper chuckled and stopped the video, putting his phone away. _

My screen went back to my other videos and I looked over at Edward. He had his eyes closed and looked slightly less tense. I could tell that hearing Bella's voice, even through a phone, was working wonders on his mind. He frowned again though, not willing to show me his resolve was breaking. "Do you see reason yet?" I asked. He ran his hands through his hair. "There is no reason to see Rosalie!" I growled so loudly it shook the windows. Edward looked at me with slight fear in his eyes. "I didn't want to show you this but it has to be done," I whispered. I didn't want to have to watch it but it appears I have no choice. _The phone was pointing at Bella. "Something bad is about to happen," a deep voice whispered. One of the wolves I'm assuming. Bella was shaking and she yelled, "Daddy!" In a flash, Carlisle was over to her and had her in his arms. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and really cried. I mean really cried. Her whole face turned red in an instant, her entire body shaking. She was silent for a moment but when she screamed out again. The phone showed everyone to be in some form of pain. Bella's pain was too much for us to bear. The video went to me with my face buried in my hands, tearless sobs shaking my body. The video heard Esme sobbing. In a blur Alice and I went to her. In the video Jasper was no where to be found, his pain being too much to be around. The camera went to Emmett, pain written on his face. "Why are you recording this?!" He asked. His anguish was nearly too much for me to bear. The camera shook before a tear-filled voice said, "He needs to see this, he needs to know what he's done." Bella's pain-filled wail filled the air once more. Bella's crying was getting worse by the minute. "If she doesn't calm down, I'll have to sedate her," Carlisle whispered. He was rocking her, whispering calming things in Bella's ear but it wouldn't work. "Emmett, go get my bag," he said. I heard the sound of air rushing as Emmett ran up to his study and back down the stairs. "Get the needle, a band aid, and an wet napkin," Carlisle ordered. The camera was on Emmett as he did what Carlisle instructed. He pinched Bella's arm while Emmett held the needle and, when Carlisle said to, gently pricked her with the needle, pushing it's contents slowly into her blood stream. Her cries stopped instantly and she went limp in Carlisle's arms. Emmett wiped the spot with the wet napkin and put the band aid over it. Carlisle released a shaky breath and placed Bella on the couch. After that, the video went blank._ I put my phone down and released a shaky breath_._ That was very painful for me to watch. I looked over at Edward to find him looking away from me, but I could see his reflection. He looked like a man on fire, his face locked in a scream. He put his hands over his face and took a shuddering breath. "She doesn't need me. I'm sure one of the wolves would've been able to help," he said. I felt my hand twitch with the need to rip him apart and take him home part by part. I made a fist and my phone was crushed to a million pieces. I closed my eye and dug up something. I didn't need a video to see this, I was there for it myself. _I could hear whimpering from the living room. I ran in to find Bella laying on the couch half way. Her head was hanging down and she was sweating like mad_. _"Carlisle," I called, panicked. I waited for him to come but Jasper showed up instead. "Call Carlisle!" I said. Jasper swore under his breath before answering, "He had to go hunting right away. I've been reading his books so I can help." As he said this, Bella began convulsing in her sleep. He ran over and picked her up. "She's panicking and in pain! I'm taking her into Edward's room. She'll feel calmer when she smells his scent!" As Jasper said this, he was already running up the stairs. I followed him and we ran into Edward and Bella's room. We laid her on Edward's pillow and covered her in his shirt. Bella stopped shaking but her breathing was still rapid and her face was contorted in pain. "What's wrong with her?" I asked no one in particular. Jasper placed his hands on her face and tried to calm her. Bella's eyes flew open before she squeezed them shut and moaned in pain. "Where's Esme, Alice and the wolves?" I asked. Jasper growled and covered Bella in Edward's shirt. "They all went hunting together," Jasper said, sounding as angry as I felt. "Alice hasn't seen this happening?" I asked Jasper. He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and went into Edward's clothes hamper. He pulled out more shirts and drapped them over Bella. "She's sweating Jasper, not freezing!" I said, exasperated. He gave me a sharp look and grabbed my hand, placing it on Bella's forehead. I gasped and pulled my hand away. She was cold. Jasper was about to do something when we heard a car pulling into our driveway. "Who is it?" Jasper asked me. I let out a sigh of relief and began running downstairs. "It's Sam and his Emily!" I answered. Just as I was about to reach the door, it flew open, revealing a worried looking Sam and Emily. "Where is she?" Sam asked. "Here," Jasper said, I turned to see Bella in his arms, still wrapped in Edward's shirts. Sam took Bella and put her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Her shaking stopped slightly but, that wasn't enough. Emily reached her arms out and took Bella. Instantly, her shaking stopped. The pain in her expression left but there was still a crease between her eyebrows. We looked to Emily in amazement but she wasn't paying attention to us. She was singing a beautiful song, although I couldn't understand the lyrics. She was rocking Bella back and forth and singing directly into her ear. Bella's shaking stopped completely and her tense form relaxed. She got some color back into her face and there was a small smile forming. Emily walked and put Bella on the couch. Bella was in a deep sleep, so being put down didn't affect her at all. _

__"And she isn't a wolf. She's a healer," I said to Edward after a few minutes of silence. Edward was hunched over, his forehead on the steering wheel. He was shaking and I heard him whisper, "What have I done?" He whispered it over and over before yelling out, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" I touched his back and he flinched. "Edward calm down. Although I believe what you've done is irreversible, I know Bella won't. She's too kind to be angry at you. She loves you _still_. Even now her heart yearns for you." I said. By now, Edward had stopped shaking. He said up straight and I caught a glimpse at the Edward we all know and love. "Do you think she'll accept me back? I know she misses me now but its just because I left her. I've been suck a fool Rose, a huge fool. There's a huge chance that I've truly broken her heart and she won't love me back," he said. I looked at him, really looked at him. "Feel Edward, _feel. _You'll know if she's closed you out forever." Edward closed his eyes and when they opened, he instantly smiled. I knew then that she hadn't shut him out. "She still loves me," he whispered. The excitement on his face made me smile with hope. "Then what are you waiting for?" I asked. One second he was sitting next to me and the next, he threw the car door open and was running so fast he was invisible. He left and just as I was about go to the Denali's to call and tell everyone, Edward appeared and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much Rose. You save me," he looked into my eyes with so much gratitude, I looked away feeling shy. He took off again and was invisible once more. I thought really hard at Alice and by the feeling in my gut, I could tell she got the vision. The vision was me standing in the sun. I only said two words, so simple but never more important. The words I said were, "He's coming."

Soooo, you probably all really hate me right now. But it's alright, I deserve it. Questions? Concerns? I'd be more than glad to hear them. Feel free to comment. I'll see you next chapter!


	14. Whoa

Recap:_ By now, Edward had stopped shaking. He said up straight and I caught a glimpse at the Edward we all know and love. "Do you think she'll accept me back? I know she misses me now but its just because I left her. I've been suck a fool Rose, a huge fool. There's a huge chance that I've truly broken her heart and she won't love me back," he said. I looked at him, really looked at him. "Feel Edward, feel. You'll know if she's closed you out forever." Edward closed his eyes and when they opened, he instantly smiled. I knew then that she hadn't shut him out. "She still loves me," he whispered. The excitement on his face made me smile with hope. "Then what are you waiting for?" I asked. One second he was sitting next to me and the next, he threw the car door open and was running so fast he was invisible. He left and just as I was about go to the Denali's to call and tell everyone, Edward appeared and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much Rose. You saved me," he looked into my eyes with so much gratitude, I looked away feeling shy. He took off again and was invisible once more. I thought really hard at Alice and by the feeling in my gut, I could tell she got the vision. The vision was me standing in the sun. I only said two words, so simple but never more important. The words I said were, "He's coming."_

Alice's P.O.V

This waiting will eat me alive, I thought as I sat on my bed. This was worse than blocking visions of Jasper proposing. This was worse than blocking visions every Christmas, New Year, and even after every screw up with the various couples in the house. And I wasn't even blocking them! I just can't see her unless she deliberately lowered her shield. I got up and decided to do something productive. I left my room to go organize everyone's closets. Unfortunately, that was done in 45 minutes. I walked down the stairs at a human pace as I heard Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and the wolves talking the dining room. To be perfectly honest, I have no idea where they all came from. One minute they weren't here and in the next, they were. I've been strangely unobservant due to the fact that I was worried about Bella. I stopped mid-step to listen for her heartbeat, and calmed when I heard the slow beat. I sighed sadly and walked down the remaining stairs. When Edward was around, her heartbeat was usually faster, asleep or otherwise. Even when he was just in the room. Jasper appeared in front of me. He opened his arms and I walked into them for a hug. He held me tightly and slightly rocked us back and forth. "Why do you feel so discouraged?" he asked me, concern on his face. I looked upstairs and he sighed. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We just have to have patience." I looked up at him in awe, amazed that he could make me feel better with just a few words. He winked at me and smiled, tapping his forehead like I usually do. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the dining room together. Everyone was sitting down at the table together talking like normal people do. I watched Carlisle run a hand through his hair and smile a small smile. "So Sam, how does the whole shifting situation work exactly?" he asked. Sam thought for a second before replying, "It's just a certain mindset. The first shift is always scary, more so if you have no idea what's happening like I did. But when you shift on your own, it's a lot easier. You just have to think of your wolf. Naturally, the image comes to you and all you have to do is focus. Become your wolf, ya know?" Sam finished with a small smile and shrugged. Carlisle looked on in fascination. "That's amazing," Carlisle said. He was about to say more when the thing I've been waiting for happened. I heard myself gasp as the vision came to me. It was Rosalie, looking beautiful in the sunlight. There was a faint shine to her skin that made her look angelic. She seemed to lock eyes with me and smiled, saying "He's coming." When I snapped out of the vision, Jasper was in front of me with a smile. I could see worry in his eyes so he was probably smiling because of my emotions. "What is it Alice?" I heard Carlisle say, coming to stand next to Jasper. I giggled and whispered, "He's coming home." Everyone heard it and started smiling. Someone started cheering but I quickly turned to shush him. "Bella's sleeping!" He blushed and mumbled a sorry, Carlisle went to sit at the head of the table and Jasper pulled me into his lap so we could sit together. "So what now Alice?" Sam asked. I smiled and looked upstairs. "Now, we wait," I stated.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I smiled to myself as I heard the news I'd been waiting to hear for quite some time. My first born son was coming back. My little girl, my angel would finally be happy again. I imagined Edward coming through the door right this second. But, instead of the overwhelming joy I expected, I felt anger and anticipation. I realized that while I did want him to come home, I wanted to pay him back for the pain he put my Bella through. Maybe after he came and saw Bella. Or maybe before.I looked at Alice to see that she had a slightly evil smile on her face that no doubt mirrored my own. "After Carlisle, so he can see Bella first, see what he's done up close." Alice said. I guess she saw in a vision so I nodded to her. I was about to ask a question about his return when I heard a little voice say, "Daddy." I whipped around to see Bella standing in the kitchen, holding her arms out to me. I walked over and picked her up, nearly crying when she wrapped her arms around my neck for a hug. "Hello sweetie, how are you? What do you need?" As she leaned back to look at me, I noticed a remarkable difference in her. She seemed to have this light in her eyes that she had lost before, almost as if her heart knew Edward was coming back to her. "Daddy, I'm hungry. Can I have soup?" Bella asked, whispering. I nodded but frowned. "Why are you whispering?" I asked her. "My voice hurts," she answered. I thought back to the one other time she had whispered, besides when she first got here. That was when her growth spurts were over. I frowned slightly and looked her over, not noticing any new growth to her body. "Are you going to have a new growth spurt?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled at all of us. I heard all the wolve's heartbeats speed up and sighed, amazed at the bond they shared with Bella. This was one of the many times I had wished to have Edward's power. I can only imagine how intricate this bond was, since there were so many wolves. I pondered that for a few moments until I heard Seth ask, "What do you mean by growth spurt?" I motioned for him to sit down.

"As we all know, Bella is not a normal human girl," I started. Seth interrupted by saying, "She's the most extraordinary girl ever!" I smiled at him in agreement. "And in more ways than one. Bella is an extremely advanced child. I can only use the term child loosely since her intelligence surpasses that of any child! We don't know much about her past other than her mother was an abusive woman and to save her, her father placed her in the forest by our house. We've never met him before but he somehow knew we were there and that we would find her. And since Bella has been here, she's had a growth spurt. And not in just height or weight. She also changes in age. Her hair gets longer, her limbs grow longer, everything. And we've no way to tell what age she'll be next." By the time I finished, all the wolves had gathered around the table and Bella had climbed into my lap. It felt good to have her in my arms again. I had to cherish these moments because who knew when she would suddenly be too big to sit with me this way. Bella lifter her head from my chest and asked, "Where's mommy?" I thought of Esme and briefly remembered her telling me she was getting food. "She went out for food," I replied. Bella nodded and looked over to Sam. He automatically grinned at her and she smiled. "Where's Emily?" Bella asked. "At home," he answered. She sighed quietly and Sam went into panic mode. "Why, what's wrong? Are you hurting again? Should I get Emily back to help?" With his constant questioning, he ran to Bella and lifted both her arms, her legs and her hair. Bella blushed and giggled. And it was that giggle that changed everyone's mood, mine included. That giggle seemed to lift the fog we were all in. I felt my heart relax at her laughter. I couldn't help but want to hear it again. So without warning, I scooped my now smiling little girl and tickled her until she was gasping for air. "Daddy!" she said through her laughter, her cheeks the brilliant pink I had come to love fiercely. I wrapped my a around her and hugged her to my chest while I looked into Sam's eyes. Words could not convey the relief and gratitude I felt in that moment. He smiled back at me and nodded at me in understanding. Bella hugged me back and sighed. "I love you daddy," she whispered, squeezing me as tight as her arms could. I kissed her head and replied, "I love you too angel." Just then, Esme walked into the house. "Honey, can you wake Bella up so we can try to get her to eat something?" I looked at Bella who was looking excitedly towards the living room for sight of Esme. "Let's go surprise Mommy," I whispered and Bella nodded, eyes sparkling. "What do you think Bella would like dear?" I asked her. Esme, who was so out of it at the moment, couldn't hear Bella's heartbeat. "Soup mommy!" Bella exclaimed, smiling. Esme froze before slowly turning around. I could see she felt as though this were a mirage or something of the sort. Understandably so, seeing as Bella has been either comatose or have an emotional break down. Bella was suddenly shy so she hid behind me and peaked out, just showing her eyes and blushing cheeks. "Hi mommy," she said quietly with a smile in her voice. And then Esme broke out of her shock. One second Bella was in my arms, and the next she was in Esme's being rocked the way she was when she was smaller. "My little girl is smiling," she whispered to herself before she giggled and spun around, Bella laughing all the while. When they had stopped spinning, it almost looked like_ both _their faces were a glowing pink. Esme was laughing along with Bella, and it made my heart want to sing. Bella pulled back and placed her forehead gently against Esme's, smiling that dimpled smile that they both possessed. It was then that I realized I had both my girls back. And hopefully here to stay.

Jasper's P.O.V

Alice and I quietly crept upstairs and got some clothes ready for Bella. Alice had guessed that after she eats, her change might possibly take place. She'd like it to happen before Edward comes back. But since we have no way of timing it, we'll just have to hope. I smiled to myself as I sat on Bella's bed, and thought of how the mood suddenly lifted once Bella laughed. It will never cease to amaze me how tightly she has us all wound around her fingers. I looked at Alice seconds after Bella's laugh to watch her posture relax and slump slightly, something completely un-Alice. But then again, she was wound pretty tightly with her worry for Bella's well being. She turned around and looked at me with a bright smile, her eyes twinkling. "She's back," Alice said with an underlying squeal in her tone. I smiled at her and laughed because her emotions were incredibly high and filled with glee. She seemed to sense that and took some deep breaths. "Thank you sweetheart," I said. She nodded happily and picked out two outfits. One was a pretty blue sundress that I was sure Bella would love. The other was a pair of sweatpants and a blue shirt, for her to wear to bed. "I've decided to keep her happy with the outfits for now. She'll _want _me to dress her up when she's seventeen. I can feel it!" Alice said, rubbing her hands together in a evil way. I laughed and shook my head. "C'mon, let's go see Bella. The wolves her hogging her," I said as I got off of her bed. We flashed downstairs to see Bella hugging Esme and smiling. Bella saw me from over Esme's shoulder and it warmed my heart to see her face light up. Esme glanced back and smiled, setting Bella down so she could run to me. I dropped to my knees as she ran to me with her arms open. As she hugged me, she s into my embrace. I hugged her, happy to see her but I was also intrigued by something. I was watching Carlisle from the corner of my eye, and seeing him nod as though he confirmed a suspicion made me want to know what was going on. I pulled back from Bella and kissed her cheek, which caused her to blush. "Alice wants a hug too," I whispered, pointing to her. She pulled away from me, feeling excited but I could sense some underlying reluctance. I walked over to Carlisle and raised an eyebrow in question. He smiled and nodded to the kitchen, running and scooping up Esme's things she got from the super market. I followed him into the kitchen and we began putting everything away. "So, tell me what you were thinking," I murmured to Carlisle. He took some things out for Bella's soup and started to speak. "I have a theory as to why Bella was so excited to see you. Besides the fact that she loves you." I leaned against the counter and motioned for him to continue. "I believe Bella was so happy to see you because you're similar to Edward. Don't get me wrong, she's always excited to see you. But more so now than ever. Her subconscious has put you in the role of Edward because she needs someone in his place. I can't fill it since I'm her father figure. Emmett can't since he's, well, Emmett. And none of the wolves can because they are the farthest thing from Edward next to the girls. So naturally, it has to be you." I exhaled a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I felt a burst of amusement from Carlisle and I raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to chuckle. "Even your mannerisms are like his," he said. I chuckled before nodding in agreement. I had picked up quite a lot for Edward. I realized I had dazed during our conversation when I saw that he has set out carrots, steaks, onions, potatoes, numerous stocks of celery and about seven cubes of beef flavoring. Carlisle smiled at me, looking the 23 year old he was turned as. "Let's make Bella the best soup she's ever had!" he exclaimed. We high five each other and set to work on slowly chopping vegetables the way we saw Esme do it numerous times. Quil and Seth came into the kitchen and helped us chop. It was yet another moment of working together for Bella, the angel who brought us all together.

Edward's P.O.V

_This is the worst thing I've ever done, _I thought to myself as I ran through the snow. Worse than killing humans when I rebelled against Carlisle. I ran at the speed of light, nearly faster than that. I _need _to see her, to hold her, to beg her forgiveness. I could see the ground changing from snow to water and I marveled for a second at the fact that I could run on water. I'm sure Bella would love to see this '_If she even forgives you, you idiot' _my mind thought instantly. I sighed, feeling my eyes pool with tears that won't fall. If she doesn't forgive me, I'm not sure what I will do. I _need _her in my life, she's everything to me. It was incredibly selfish to run away from everyone instead of listening and talking everything out. I felt a harder surface beneath my feet and realized I was back on regular land. I'll definitely have to try running on water again. With Bella, if she'll let me. If she doesn't hate me with everything her. I know she still loves me, but that doesn't mean she won't be angry or upset with me. I encourage her to be! I've done a horrible thing and have hurt her deeply. I've never felt so nervous about something in all my years. I stopped for a second to catch my breath so to speak. I stopped and remained statue still, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I should hunt before I get there. I have the strangest feeling that I'll need all the strength I can get before I reach my destination. I stop breathing and listen deeply. About fourteen miles South of me, I hear a nice heard of surprisingly healthy mountain lions. How'd they get to this cold climate? Nonetheless, luck is on my side. I began running towards my prey and let my anxiety take the back burner. My mind slowly formed into that of a hunter and I was lost to the world from there.

Esme's P.O.V

As I watched Bella hug Alice, I smiled. She was nearly back to the girl she'd become after we got her here with us. But there was something missing. I could see she was smiling and worlds happier than she'd been the previous day but she wasn't quite right. She was missing the light that gleamed from within her. I looked around and when I caught the eyes of Sam, I nodded towards the porch and watched him come towards me. We walked outside together and I immediately asked, "What happened while I was gone?" He sighed before answering "A vision was sent to Alice that Edward is currently on his way home." I sucked in a breath and smiled at the thought. But it was immediately ruined by the angered thoughts in my mind. I glanced away before looking back at Sam. He had the same dark look in his eyes that I was sure I did. Edward would see Bella and make her happy again. And then, he'd pay for what he's done. In what way, I'm not quite sure. Emotionally? Physically? Mentally? Decisions, decisions. I took a deep breath and looked at the forest. "I wonder when he'll get here?" I thought aloud. Sam chuckled darkly before muttering, "I can't wait." I threw him a dark grin of my own before shaking my head. "Time to get back into Mommy Mode, wouldn't want to frighten Bella would I?" I said. Sam immediately cleared his face of any dark intent towards Edward and smiled a genuine smile. "Right, let's go see our girl," Sam said happily as he held the door for me. I giggled and walked through. I smelled something cooking so I walked straight to the kitchen. Imagine my surprise when I see them all not only working _together _but doing it _well_ and not burning down my beloved kitchen. Carlisle was standing by the stove, cooking thin strips of steak in one pan and vegetables in another. Jasper was making a beef broth from a homemade cook book he'd had from his human years, courtesy of his Southern life. Quil and Embry were making a cake and icing of some sort . It was amusing seeing four men in my kitchen in matching aprons, and _very _amusing seeing my precious husband wearing Bella's little apron that only fit over his shirt and barely that. I pressed my lips together to contain my laughter but Sam's bubbled out which offset my own. My laughter was so hard I was bent at the waist and holding onto Sam for support out of habit from my human days.

When we'd gotten ourselves together and straightened up, they were all staring at us. "Don't you boys look adorable in my aprons!" I exclaimed. The wolves blushed at the compliment, Jasper chuckled and Carlisle threw a wink my way. "Thank you sweetheart," Carlisle said as he turned off the steak pan and mo to make way for Jasper's broth. I looked around to see if anything needed cleaning or help or something but could find nothing. Carlisle saw this and smiled as he walked over to me. "Esme go sit and relax or something. There's nothing here you can help us with." I pouted as he kissed my cheek and went back to cooking. Sam walked with me and we went to sit in the living room. "Not knowing what to do with your free time, huh? Why don't we call my Emily. Bella asked about her and I'm sure she'd love to meet you," Sam suggested. I turned to look at him. "What is she to you?" I asked. "My mate," he answered instantly. I nodded as he took out his cell phone. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up. A lovely voice said, "Sammy, I've missed you." His smile was instant at her words. "I miss you too Emily," he replied with a grin. He was about to say something else when she took a sharp breath before saying, "Oh goodness, is everything alright? How's Bella? What's going on with her?" Sam had a shocked expression before a smile took over his face, bright against his skin tone. "Relax, she's fine. She asked about you actually. Would you like to come see her? The Cullen's would also like to meet you and thank you for your help with Bella," he said the last part with gratitude from not only us but from himself. I could hear her blush through the phone. "I didn't really do anything to help," she said modestly. I smiled t Sam and asked to talk to her. He smiled and handed me the phone. "Hello, Emily. I'm Esme Cullen, Bella's mother. I'd really like to meet you to thank you for what you did. If it hadn't been for you, who knows what could've happened to Bella," I said. "O-oh, it was really nothing Mrs. Cullen. But yes, I'd be delighted to come over," Emily said. I smiled and thanked her before handing the phone back to Sam. I went into the glanced at the kitchen to find them putting the final touches on everything but the cake which still hadn't been made. "Guys, no cake?" I asked as I walked in. "We're waiting until Bella's growth spurt is over," Jasper drawled. I smiled and nodded before looking at the love of my life. He was leaning against the counter looking at me. He smiled when he caught my eyes and asked, "How about we go hunting?" I smiled and nodded. He came and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. He spun us around and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his hips out of habit. Things I've kept since I was human I suppose. He took us outside and gently put me down. "I'll race you," I said before darting off. His laughter rang out behind me before he starting running too. As I ran, I couldn't help but smile. Bella's happiness had somehow linked with our own, and if Bella was happy then all was well.

Rosalie P.O.V.

I listened for Edward's steps but he was running so fast his feet didn't touch the floor. I sighed and stood completely still to enjoy this moment. Perfect silence, no people talking or staring. I love the attention but it's nice to have a moment of silence. I got back into the car and drove to the Denali's house. They were standing in front of the house waiting for me. The moment I stopped the car they were around me, asking me what was going on. With a sigh, I leaned back onto the hood of my car and began explaining. I knew these people loved Bella almost as much as us because of the emotions I saw on their faces. Sorrow at Bella's pain, surprise and amazement at our new kinship with the wolves, anger and frustration at Edward's stupidity and relief at his decision to return. I say they almost love her as much as we do because no one will love her like us. When I was finished, it was silent for a second. "Well, at least he was smart enough to go back. But I pity him a bit," Carmen said. I smiled for one second and they smiled back at me. Only, our smiled were filled with amusement and anger. Edward would indeed pay for what he's done. "Would you like to come back with me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Kate smiled before saying, "Just let me go lock up!" They all went inside to grab somethings while I waited by the car. I didn't see how they could live out here with all this snow. We live in the rain but at least it's warm sometimes. Even though we aren't affected by the weather, this snow would drive me insane! The Denali's came back out and got into the car. "Well, let's go!" Kate exclaimed. I smiled at them, feeling excited to show them my newly found gift. "We won't be driving exactly," I said. Irina looked at me, "Are we running then?" I smiled and shook my head. I got into the car and asked everyone to buckle their seat belts. "Where are you going with this?" Carmen asked amused. Eleazar just smiled excitedly at me. "I need all of you to picture the Cullen Residence," I said. I could _feel _when they had the picture in their minds. I smiled as my power flared to life. The girls laughed in excitement while Eleazar congratulated me. A strong wind picked up and although my eyes were closed, I could feel us traveling to my home. I opened my eyes to see we were indeed traveling at an amazing speed. The snow was flaring up behind us. I saw Edward up ahead and knew it'd take him forever to get home compared to us. He was just finishing up a polar bear when I thought, '_Edward, hop onto the car! You're taking too long!' _He looked up confused before looking behind him. He scrunched up his face before preparing to jump.

Once we were near him, I opened the sunroof and he jumped in between Kate and Carmen. He was barely in the car for a minute when Irina slapped him in the head the way I'd slap Emmett. I could hear her telling him how much of an idiot he was when I also saw Emmett. He shouted my name in confusion and I couldn't help but giggle at him. "Hop in," I said loudly. He, unlike Edward, merely trusted my words and hopped in as if he did it all the time. He landed on Edward and I heard him grunt and Emmett chuckled in triumph. "Well hello there you piece of shit!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward groaned in annoyance. I listened to them bicker as I sent Alice another vision to gather everyone together. I could sense that she got it as we were closing in on Forks. It surprised me that no one could see a large piece of metal flying in the air. Then again, we do move to fast for humans to see. But a car, really? I smiled through my musings and tensed slightly as we stopped in front of the house. The wolves were all outside with Bella, running around and playing together. Emily was sitting with Bella on the her lap, stroking her hair and speaking softly to her. At first she was nodding off but I saw her spine tense up as she looked at the car. Emily looked down at her before following her gaze. She looked right pass me to Edward, and I had to be thankful she wasn't wolf because she looked furious. She tried to take Bella inside but she squirmed off her lap and stood on the stairs. The change in her appearance was astounding. Her hair was shiny, her skin its beautiful pink, her eyes were back to life. She was wearing blue sweat pants and a sky blue shirt, Edward's favorite color on her. Her eyes flew pass me and straight to Edward, who was stock straight staring ahead. We all got out of the car while he stayed inside. "You can't hide forever. You either get out or I'm sure someone will drag you out." I said. Edward sighed and began getting out. We all went to stand behind Bella and watch what would happen.

Edward got out of the car to run to Bella but imagine our surprise when her force field blocked him and he flew back. Bella's face was completely calm but the fire in her eyes blazed bright. Edward's sorrow didn't seem to affect her, but neither did hers when he left. "Bella please, I'm so flipping sorry," Edward said as he stopped just short of the barrier she put between them. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes watered before she spoke. "You hurt me Edward. You left me. Why would you leave me? You're my special one, but you left me behind. Just like _they _did. You said you wouldn't leave me. I missed you so much, I was hurting so badly because of you. You didn't even stop to listen to me. If you would've listened we could have avoided this. But you were too selfish and didn't think about anyone else. But now you'll have to deal with it. I won't forgive you until you've earned it. You'll always be my Edward, I'll always love you. But I need time to heal the hurt you caused." Throughout her speech, she cried. I didn't need to be Jasper to feel both relief and pain rolling off of her. Edward dropped to his knees and Bella dropped the barrier. She walked down the stairs and went to kiss his cheek. "See you later," she said quietly. She ran to Carlisle, who appeared at the beginning of her speech, and he swooped her up before hugging her and handing her to Emily who went inside with her. She closed the door behind her and we all looked at Edward. Bella had left Edward to the wolves quite literally as well as the rest of us. And I'm sure he was about to get just what he deserved.

Thank you for reading!


	15. Pain, Venting and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine.**

**Recap**: _Emily was sitting with Bella on the her lap, stroking her hair and speaking softly to her. At first she was nodding off but I saw her spine tense up as she looked at the car. Emily looked down at her before following her gaze. She looked right pass me to Edward, and I had to be thankful she wasn't wolf because she looked furious. She tried to take Bella inside but she squirmed off her lap and stood on the stairs. The change in her appearance was astounding. Her hair was shiny, her skin its beautiful pink, her eyes were back to life. She was wearing blue sweat pants and a sky blue shirt, Edward's favorite color on her. Her eyes flew pass me and straight to Edward, who was stock straight staring ahead. We all got out of the car while he stayed inside. "You can't hide forever. You either get out or I'm sure someone will drag you out." I said. Edward sighed and began getting out. We all went to stand behind Bella and watch what would happen._

_Edward got out of the car to run to Bella but imagine our surprise when her force field blocked him and he flew back. Bella's face was completely calm but the fire in her eyes blazed bright. Edward's sorrow didn't seem to affect her, but neither did hers when he left. "Bella please, I'm so flipping sorry," Edward said as he stopped just short of the barrier she put between them. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes watered before she spoke. "You hurt me Edward. You left me. Why would you leave me? You're my special one, but you left me behind. Just like they did. You said you wouldn't leave me. I missed you so much, I was hurting so badly because of you. You didn't even stop to listen to me. If you would've listened we could have avoided this. But you were too selfish and didn't think about anyone else. But now you'll have to deal with it. I won't forgive you until you've earned it. You'll always be my Edward, I'll always love you. But I need time to heal the hurt you caused." Throughout her speech, she cried. I didn't need to be Jasper to feel both relief and pain rolling off of her. Edward dropped to his knees and Bella dropped the barrier. She walked down the stairs and went to kiss his cheek. "See you later," she said quietly. She ran to Carlisle, who appeared at the beginning of her speech, and he swooped her up before hugging her and handing her to Emily who went inside with her. She closed the door behind her and we all looked at Edward. Bella had left Edward to the wolves quite literally as well as the rest of us. And I'm sure he was about to get just what he deserved._

Edward's P.O.V.

She blocked me. My Bella, my angel had blocked me. And with force at that. I knew from experience that she only blocked things that had hurt her or our family members. And it hurt to see that she felt the need to block me. I felt myself fall to my knees as Bella's words echoed in my mind. Her voice was so pain-filled that it was hurting my head and heart all at once. I could still see her eyes in my mind. They were as deep as usual but they were filled with pain, relief and sadness all at once instead of her usual happiness. "I need time to heal the hurt you caused." She didn't emphasize that I'd caused it but it might as well have been on a flashing neon sign. I could hear her crying inside as Emily rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. I felt venom pool in my eyes, the closest we'd ever get to crying, as I listened to her cry. I was about to sob when a foot connected with my chest and sent me flying into the forest. I groaned as I hit the ground, only to have another foot kicked me in my ribs. I felt it nearly break and gasped in pain. "You little piece of shit," Emmett growled as I tried to recover and get up to defend myself. I deserved the beating I was receiving but I refused to take it laying down. I saw one of the wolves try to jump in but Sam stopped them. "This is between them. The best thing we can do right now is finish cooking and comfort Bella." One of the wolves whined loudly and Sam replied, "Just one." Before I had time to react, one of the wolves ran over and donkey kicked me with his back legs. I groaned and flew back into the waiting arms of Emmett and Carlisle. Rosalie came at me full force and kicked me in the face with Alice trailing right after her. The wolves left and it turned into a 'Lets Jump Edward For Being An Idiot' party. I noticed that throughout this, Esme only sat on a tree stump and watched.

Esme's P.O.V

I crossed my legs as I sat and watched Edward fight against the family. He had managed to get up off the ground and begin defending himself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my husband by my side. "Why aren't you fighting dear?" he asked, rage at Edward and concern for me fighting for dominance in his eyes. I spoke quietly so only he could hear me. "This isn't truly hurting Edward. If anything, it's merely a way for everyone to let their frustration out from this tough time. I want to get him in the way it hurts most." I let anger and slight cruelty leak into my voice. While I loved my first son dearly, he deserved a true punishment. "What do you have in mind?" Carlisle wondered aloud in a voice similar to mine. I crossed my legs again out of habit and straightened my posture. Edward pushed Rose and Alice aside and was about to punch Jasper again when I pulled up what could hurt Edward the most at this point in time: a memory. Bella and I were alone. The others had went on a hunting trip and it was my turn to try and console Bella. I had just seen the others off and was on my way to Bella when I stopped mid-step. Bella was crying rather loudly, I could hear her vocal chords straining as she voiced her heartache. I quietly walked up the stairs and peeked into the room. I could see Bella's tears soaking into the teddy bear Emmett had given to Bella. She was lying on its belly clutching one of Edward's dress shirts. Her face was cherry red and her body was shaking. I was so upset, I couldn't go to help her. I felt myself go into the shut down mode we vampires have, our form of rest so to speak. About five minutes later, I realized she had stopped crying. I looked to see that she had pulled her blanket up over the bear and herself and was clutching Edward's shirt like it was her lifeline. "Please come home," she whispered, sounding broken. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she drifted into an exhausted sleep.

Edward screamed out and dropped onto the ground. He started shaking and I didn't have to be Jasper to know the pain he was feeling. I played it for him over and over, not stopping until I heard his screams of desperation. When I stopped, he was on his knees swaying back and forth with his hands over his face. When his hands dropped, I nearly flinched at his expression. He looked as though he was burning alive. In a way, he was. Bella's pain, heartache and confusion were the fire burning him. A fire he'd lit himself. The others backed away and were now standing next to me in shock. I decided to speak since I knew no one else would. "I'm slightly sorry for doing that to you Edward. But you deserve it. What I showed you is nothing compare to what she was feeling inside. Things that you caused, that you didn't stop to think about as you ran out on her because you didn't want to share her with anyone else. Do you realize that she could've died without you? Do you realize just how badly you've hurt her? Her trust in you? You broke the most important promise you could've possibly broken to her. You left her. You promised you wouldn't but you did. And she called out to you to explain and you still left. I'm so disappointed in you Edward Anthony. You not only knowingly hurt your mate but you managed to hurt your family. Yeah we're absolutely fucking pissed at you, but we were also worried sick. We knew where you were but we didn't know what you would do to yourself. At first, I was going to defend you. But the more I think about this, the more you deserve this. And now I'm gonna let you suffer." I could feel so much malice emanating from myself that I had to take a deep breath to clear my head. I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes. Asshole he may be but he's still my son. "Get to the house, avoid Bella until she's ready to see you and you'd better think of a way to make her forgive you." With that, I turned and began running, my family's footsteps seconds behind mine. Edward was still on his knees. 'I love you Edward, make things right' I thought as we left him. I could only hope he'd listen to me.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but feel pity for my son as we ran from the spot he seemed to be rooted to. Esme's wrath, while well deserved in this situation, can be harsh. Looking at it from Edward's perspective still made it look foolish but as a man I can understand why he did it. We ran back to our home to find the wolves had finished cooking and had put the cake in the oven. Emily was hugging a distraught looking Sam. "Where's Bella?" I asked. Sam looked up with a worried expression. "She's sitting in the backyard," he answered. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding but Esme still looked tense. "Then why are you so upset?" Esme questioned. Sam opened his mouth but closed it and began walking to the backyard. Esme grabbed my hand and we began following him. We reached the backyard and stopped at the door. Bella was sitting with her arms curled around her legs and facing the door. You could see the difference Edward's arrival made on her appearance, her hair was shining and she had color back in her face. You would've believed she was fine if it weren't for the hurt in her eyes. It was so bright it almost hurt to look at. Sam walked forward without us and kept walking until he suddenly fell backwards. Esme gasped when she realized it was Bella's shield was keeping him back. "Please stop Sammie. I don't wanna hurt you," she whispered. Sam walked back to us and said, "That's why." He walked back inside and into Emily's arms with tears in his eyes. I sighed and decided I'd try to go to Bella. I walked into the kitchen and got some stew for Bella. So close to her next big change I knew she had to be hungry. I walked back to the door and kissed Esme's cheek before going towards Bella.

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset but I need you to eat something before your growth spurt," I reasoned. I saw her eyes flicker towards the bowl and heard her stomach growl. "And I'd really like to sit and talk with you. To help in any way I can," my tone was soft and calm. I could feel her resolve breaking. If there's one thing I knew, despite such a short time period, was my daughter. "Please Bella, talk to Daddy," I pleaded as I felt my heart break for her. At the word 'Daddy', her shield flickered and she began sobbing in earnest. "D-daddy," she cried reaching her arms out to me. I felt my own eyes burn with venom as I went to her. I could only imagine how upset and hurt she was feeling. And while it may be difficult not to want to kill Edward as she speaks to me, I'm willing to listen if it helps her feel better. I scooped her ip and held her as tight as I could without hurting her, stroking her hair as her salty tears saturated my shirt. Her face was red and her breathing was quick, but I could tell she needed to comfort and that I was helping her by letting her cry. "My poor sweet girl," I whispered as she hugged me. I sat with Bella for what felt like hours, although it was only half an hour. Half an hour of tears and comfort. But after it was over, she still let me hold her. Her grip was so tight on my shirt that I could hear the threads rubbing together. "Can I have soup before we talk, please?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly steady as she talked to me. I reached out and gave her the soup. I could tell her growth spurt was coming as she finished the soup in exactly five minutes. Bella sighed and sat the bowl in the grass next to us. When she looked at me, I could see so many emotions in her eyes. But anticipation was the strongest. On the outside I was calm and patient but I was thrilled on the inside. Thrilled that she was so willing to talk to _me _of all people about this.

I took a deep breath and my eyes flickered to the inside of the house where everyone was listening. "Alright sweetheart, let's talk." Bella sighed and nodded. "What are you feeling?" I asked trying to get the ball rolling. "I feel angry and hurt and relieved," she whispered to me. "I'm angry because he ran away instead of staying and _listening _to the situation. So much of this could have been avoided if he just stayed. I'm angry that he broke his promise to me. **ME **of all people. We're connected to tightly, and I put all my trust into him. Promises are very serious to me, and he broke the most important one. He _left _me." By the end, Bella's cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily. And even though it was horrible timing, I couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked. I had no idea how she could manage to look angry and cute all at once but leave it to my little girl to be a natural at it. To soothe her, I rubbed her back softly. "Now tell me why you feel relieved," I said in a soft voice. She nodded and let out a deep breath. "I'm relieved because he's here and he's safe. I'm relieved that he came back to me. That he's realized that he hurt me and that he's sorry." I saw her shield go up and knew she was protecting my thoughts from Edward. "I'm ready to forgive him Daddy. I missed him so much and all this anger is hurting me. I just wanna be happy and move on, " she whispered so low that even I had to focus. She started crying again but from relief and I hugged her to me. Her shield flickered away and I shrouded my thoughts in secrecy once more. "I'm proud of you," I whispered quietly in her ears. "Let's go get you cleaned up and then we can decided what to do from there, OK?" I suggested. She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Thank you for helping me feel better Doctor Daddy," she said. I smiled as I kissed her forehead. I stood with Bella in my arms and walked towards the house. I felt amazing. To use an Emmett-like expression, I feel like the fucking man. Beat that Dr. Phil!


End file.
